How Does this work again?
by MiniMedic
Summary: Rated M just to be safe.Romance for later chapters. They saved each other somehow,unknowingly, now she’s hearing voices and thinks she's going insane.He feels awful about the situation but must warn the others before its too late. Will they fix it in time
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

Also if I owned any Disney characters or anything Disney related… I wouldn't have a problem with paying my library fine... Yes I'm that broke.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

CH. 1 Introductions

My black-heeled boots clicked on the marble floor as I followed my friends through the mall. Glancing up and resting my hands in the pockets of my unzipped lightweight jacket I saw that they chatted happily amongst themselves. _'Heh they could care less if I was even here...'_ I though sadly as the corner of my lips twitched in a slight smile.

Violet laughed loudly catching my attention for a moment. Her tan and well toned body jumping lightly as she laughed. The tomboyish girl was visiting from Florida... She'd forgotten a few things from her recent move there and wanted to come spend some time with her mother, and so she had decided to kill two birds with one stone. When asked by April if she'd wanted to spend some time with the group she'd agreed happily.

Lorie chatted about her oncoming move to New York, the preparations, and housing arraignments, that kind of thing. Her blue gray eyes alight with excitement… She was so happy to be leaving; from what she thought was a small little backwater hick town. I understood that...She was a city girl born and bred… it was in her blood. She'd be gone in less than a month. Bound for the fast paced NY University, she wanted to be an editor. I was happy for her... and the job would suite her perfectly. Still a part of me was sad to see her go.

April smiled… her shoulder length sandy brown hair bouncing in agreement as she shook her head. April and Lorie could have been sisters as close as they were. She was the only one of the group that Lorie had really kept in contact with once the two had started collage. Despite the fact that they were going to different collages. April had been introduced to Lorie's wild collage friends, they'd clicked and the partying phase ensued, as some collage kids are known to do. April was the only one in the group I'd felt most of a kinship with, we were raised basically the same way; by the same type of southern Baptist family. Our family's had a similar way of looking at things. April was a down to earth, sometimes overly blunt girl who longed for travel and adventure. So when she'd announced she'd be leaving in a year or so to join the Peace Core it really wasn't a surprise. In truth I'd worried about her... once Lorie leaves for NY the separation will be hard on her.

I listened quietly for a few moments as the topic shifted. Crystal spoke about her upcoming wedding plans to Chris. Her almost unnerving blue eyes danced as she talked. He was a good guy… she loved him deeply, and I could see it working out well. At first I'd worried about their age differences, Crystal being 23 and he 30... Not that the age itself was a problem, just the maturity levels. But on observing the relationship itself they'd quickly killed the doubts I had... Though a few still remain. Hopefully they'll kill those too in time. Although the wedding would be two years from now Crystal was excited and jabbered on and on about whom she wanted for what and insisted that –all- of us were being bridesmaids if we were able. One of the reasons she was planning so early is that Crystal liked to be in control of things. Sometimes to the point of being down right bossy and offensive. It was never intended as such.. That we all knew... it was only because she cared and wanted things to go smoothly. At one point Crystal had appointed her-self 'leader' of our little group. We had all secretly scoffed at that... for various reasons one being her organizational and people skills weren't exactly the best, especially when it came to group events. Though she tried her best and we held nothing against her for at least trying. We had no leader as far as the rest of us were concerned; we were just a group of friends who worked together as a team. We hadn't said anything to Crystal however. And let her say and believe what she wished till it got out of her system.

Stephanie face turned almost as red as her shoulder length hair as the topic shifted to the wedding night and bachelor-ett party ideas. By looking at her I could tell she was resisting the urge to hide her face… sheltered little thing. Although she and Crystal were only a year younger than myself, I being the oldest of the group, had always seen Steph as the baby of the group. Weather it was because Stephanie was a very conservative Mormon or overprotective patents that attributed to a lot of it I am unsure, probably more so of the latter. She was considering moving to Illinois for collage to become a writer. But that wouldn't be until much later. The occupation would suite her.. She'd always been a hopeless romantic with her head in the clouds.

'_They'll all be leaving me soon.'_ I thought to myself as I watched them. But then again they'd all left me along time ago I knew… I just hadn't wanted to let go.

In truth since a few years after high school had ended they'd stopped trying to keep in touch.. Or at least they'd stopped having anything to do with me. I'd call and try to stay in contact…they'd be polite and answer but other than that they wouldn't try to contact me unless they needed something... And friendship has to go both ways. Oh I know everyone is busy with their own lives... But it wouldn't have hurt to have a phone call every now and again just to catch up, not just call when something was wrong. I knew they weren't the same as when we were kids... But they hadn't really bothered to let me get to know much about the people they were now. I had brought it up to a few of them once or twice; that I was worried about the friendship but it didn't seem like it mattered to them.. Until lately; when most of them were ready to leave. I knew what was going on Even if I didn't want to admit it ... And even if they didn't know they were doing so. They had wanted to say goodbye. Maybe it was to clear their conscious later on down the road. I don't know... But I'd like to believe it was to say goodbye... At lest that way it would have been because they'd cared. They kept saying we'd keep in touch once they were moved and settled into their various places, via the Internet and so forth... But if they couldn't keep in contact with me living anywhere from 5 or 30 minutes away... I doubted they would keep in touch with me from another state. They'll have to prove it too me… I truly hope they do.

' _Ah well ' _I sighed smiling... _'At least I have a little longer with a few of them.'_

"AMBER!!" Steph squealed jumping back latching hold of my arm nearly making me fall over in the process. "Their saying icky stuff!! And … oooh sooofft " she blinked petting my velvet jacket.

"Yes dear." I smiled managing to not fall over. Glancing at Stephanie her green eyes danced playfully matching her green shirt, camo pants and combat boots.

"Haha.. aww we were only talking about…" Violet started but was interrupted by Stephy's protest.

" NOO!!" she whined burrowing her head in my shoulder. Which was an odd position seeing as my 4 foot 9 inches is much shorter than the rest of the group.  
" There there dear" I patted Stephanie lightly "Violet what have I told you about killing innocent minds?"

"Nothing..." Violet replied her brown eyes dancing with mischief. Her sandy brown hair was in short boyish bob style and her light bronzed skin went well with the white tank top, denim shorts and sandals she wore. She looked more like a beach bum everyday.

"Un hu.. Well I'm telling you now... Be nice... not everyone wants to hear about other people's sex lives." I chided lightly and half jokingly while brushing a strand of my waist length auburn hair out of my blue gray hazel eyes.

"Yeah Vi geeze!" April popped up grinning. Her slightly darker sandy brown shoulder length hair bounced around her. Making a face she came to stand on my right, safe from Violet's reach. April's teal colored shirt and white kakis went well with her white and teal sandals I noticed.

"Hehe hey! I wasn't the only one talking bout it. Least I've gotten some!" Violet laughed reaching behind me and lightly punching April on the shoulder. Crystal smiled at the two then her attention focused on the particularly interesting pair of pants in the Hot Topic window. Lorie looked over at what had captured Crystal's attention...

" Those are nice." She commented wandering toward the store

"Whata go see?" April questioned glancing in the direction.

"Sure!" Lorie answered dancing into the store. Her sort cropped dark curls bouncing around her as she moved. The long purple drip died skirt and hip belt swayed around her supple form as she pulled a few belly dancing moves. Matching purple form fitting shirt allowing easy movement of her arms and hands in a few simple poses.

I smiled quietly noticing Lorie's moments had caught the attention of a few boys not to far away. _'She's hot and she knows it.' _On entering the store we split up going to our various sections April and Lorie beelined to arm warmers and jewelry; Crystal and Vi to the clothing, while Stephy and I checked out the various lamps and fairy artwork in the back. "OOH pretty!" Stephanie squealed letting go of my arm to bound over to a shining mini disco ball. Checking the time I decided to check in with my parents.

"Hi mom." I smiled into the phone brushing a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

"HI sweetie I was just about to call you." my mom answered sweetly. "Do you know when your coming home?"

"Not yet. Do you need me for something?" I questioned picking up a plasma lamp examining how the beams of light streamed toward my hand. Looking at Stephy.. "hu… how dose this work again?" she shrugged and we both stared wide eyed as the glowing ball frazzled then died as the lights stopped. '_Crap' _I winced the red head giggled as I hurriedly put down the lamp and walked away from the shelf before anyone saw me.

"No I was just wondering." My mother sighed. I listened to what sounded like my brother ranting in the background. Glancing at the faerie figures and picking up a few glass ornaments I checked the price and sat it back down... totally not worth that much..

"What's wrong?" frowning I arranged the shelf so it was just as I had found it.

"Your uncle wants Derek to go with him on his delivery cause he gets scared to go alone... You'd think a grown man would have more of a backbone. It's only the next 2 counties over. Even though it is getting late." My mother answered annoyed. "He's been driving for that company for over 2 years you'd think he'd quit and find another job if he couldn't cut it."

"Make him go alone." I suggested. Cruel I know but sometimes you have to push the birds over the ledge so they'll fly.

"He's raising hell... And we're all tired." My mother sighed. "Derek has a bit more work to do... And Rina cant go cause she's looking after the kids. But I guess Alan doesn't think bout that dose he."

"Well we're almost finished here." I sighed quietly "I'll go with him to keep him from whining. So Derek can rest before he has to go back to work."

"Are you sure? You don't have to he can go by himself. He's a big boy." My mother frowned in annoyance.

"Yeah but then we'll have to listen to him bitch for the next week." I smiled " Besides it shouldn't take long. I think I can last a few hours alone without committing murder. Tell him to pick me up in bout half an hour by the Barns and Nobel."

"Derek its ok... You're sister said she'd go." I heard my mother say. Then a ruffling sound as my brother took the phone.

"You aen't gota do that." My brothers' deep southern accent stated slightly irritated.

"Yeah yeah I know" I waved him off "buy me a candy bar and we'll call it even."

"Alright. Thanks sis I love ya." My brother drawled happily.

"Not a problem babe. Tell mom I love her ... I'll call when I'm on the way home." I grinned hanging up. By then my friends had joined Stephy and I in the back and I informed them I'd be leaving soon.

Crystal purchased a few items and we exited the store to grab a smoothie. Sipping my strawberry trinity I looked over at the magazine rack as my friends got their drinks. A picture on the local tabloid catching my eye and I laughed. The black and white photo showed two giant robots locked in combat. "Alien robots battle on Earth!" I read picking up the paper. I'd always enjoyed laughing at the crazy stories and hoax's people came up with. How in the world did these papers keep in business? Glancing though the paper I laughed. " Hey guys listen to this... This is almost as good as the Cuba trains Sharks to attack the U.S …...Alien robots battle on Earth!"

"Dude!" Crystal exclaimed sipping her milkshake and looking over my shoulder.

"What? Oh God your reading that junk" Lorie commented

"Its funny!" I grinned in protest and kept on reading. " The destruction of several buildings and military presence in down town LA not to mention the cost of many lives and property WAS NOT..." I paused smirking, "the result of a massive Earth Quake or Terrorist attacks as we have been lead to believe by local authorities. It was in fact the end result of a deadly battle between TWO GIANT ALIEN forces that clashed in down town LA. Not much is known about the two forces or from wince they came but our sources confirm that one group wishes the destruction and/or takeover of our world. While the other fights to protect innocents and peace throughout the universe."

"Wow someone has an active imagination." Stephanie laughed.

"OH it gets better." I grinned... "Apparently they can disguise themselves as regular family vehicles... aka your average car or truck. Transforming at will into their normal robot form resembling something from a sci-fi movie."

"Duded that'd kick ass!" Violet exclaimed. "I want'a car that turns into a Gundam!"

"No kidding..." I laughed. "You and every other anime nut out there."

"Oh don't read that garbage." April scolded taking the magazine and putting it back on the shelf. "It'll rot your brain."

"Well its a lot more entertaining than 'Bat boy saves the USA from nuclear threat!'" I jabbed playfully as we made our way to Barns and Nobel.

" It will still rot your brain." April managed to say stabbing out every word over the straw of her orange and cream smoothie.

We hung around Barns and Noble for a while till my Uncle came to fetch me. After saying my goodbyes I made my way outside to see Alan's gray 18-wheeler pulled up to the curb waiting on me. The poor thing looked like it'd been through a war zone 3 times over. Chipped and fading paint were the least of the old trucks problems. Luckily it ran well and the engine was fine despite the look of the old clunker. Coming from a family of mechanics my heart when out to the old truck.

Upon opening the side door and climbing in my eyes widened momentarily noticing the seat was duct taped in more than a few places to keep the stuffing from falling out, but the tape being old in places started to peel off leaving a gooey residue on the seat. _'Wonderful.'_ thanking heaven that I'd decided to wear jeans instead of shorts I sat down and buckled in.

"I really appreciate this." Alan's green eyes smiled pulling out of the mall. The tall thin man was dressed in a blue T-shirt, and big shorts. A red ball cap hid his short-cropped brown hair. Alan was a nice guy and I loved him... but he was also a real smart ass.

"No problem." I replied with a smile resisting the urge to growl. '_Play nice.'_ I mentally scolded myself.

We made the delivery without incident until we started back to the trucking station. The old clunker jumped making a sputtering noise various times throughout the trip back. I patted the dashboard sympathetically; "Poor old soldier." I commented. Alan pulled into the trucking station and I quickly exited the truck. Just then a plump little woman dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans, with short black curly hair came walking briskly to us. Tracy along with her husband Rick was the head of the delivery section of the company Alan worked for. Truthfully the only reason he'd gotten the job was because Tracy was a friend of the family and put up with more of his crap than anyone else would.

"Hi baby!" Tracy smiled fondly at me as she came up. Being raised around this bunch my little brothers and I had always been 'pets' of the trucking station. The regular truckers that worked for the company were usually rough and gruff but good-natured guys who'd treated us as though we were their own. I'd also noticed that whenever I was around particularly, their language and rude behavior cleared up a bit. Jiminy the 6 ft 3 stern African American, his call sign coming from Jiminy Cricket, I'd later learned had made sure of that.

"I was wondering if you could make another delivery for me? It's only a package that someone forgot. We're packed tonight and I've got my hands full." Tracy asked holding the brown parcel.

"Where's it headed?" Alan readjusted his hat shifting his weight slightly.

"At Jacks bout 30 minutes from here." Tracy replied.

"I'd be glad to... But I don't think poor Thumper's gona make it. I was hoping Herbert could check him out." Alan responded. Thumper was the name of Alan's truck and his call sign. He even had tattoo of the little rabbit to match the one that was once on the trucks now faded paint job.

"I can lone you one of the new trucks that Rick just bought they should be getting in soon." Tracy offered and my Uncle nodded.

"Do you mind?" he turned to me and I shook my head in response as we walked into the office and lounge. Walking to the bathroom I turned examining myself in the mirror.. Lucky there was no gunk from the truck seat on my jeans. Straightening my velvet black jacket I zipped it up over my black tank top to fight off the slight chill from the fading suns warmth. Taking the hair tie off my wrist I pulled my waist length hair into a low lose ponytail.

Blinking I noticed my right eye wanted to wander a bit... Since my premature birth I have always been technically blind in it... At times seeing shadows and bright light if I closed my good (left) eye…some people said it was weird or was all sympathetic about it... It was just part of how I was and always had been. It wasn't a big deal to me until I found out I couldn't join the Police Academe, Air Force or any form of the military. Which was something I had always wanted to do... Flying would have been kick ass too. Sometimes life just plane out sucks, that or maybe my Lord had another plan, I just hadn't figured it out yet.. Ah well... Frowning and blinking a bit more I willed the pupil to settle back into a more natural position. Smiling somewhat satisfied I headed back out grabbing a piece of paper from Tracy's printer, a magazine and pen I settled myself outside the main office to sketched for a bit. Glancing up I saw a truck I hadn't seen before. Close inspection showed no sign of the driver.

"Hey Tracy? Is this one of the trucks you were talking about?" I called thought the open door.

"Hu I reck'en so" Placing her hands on her hips the motherly lady replied coming to stand beside me "I've never seen it before. Must have gotten here before the others." She walked back inside to find my uncle.

Walking up to the blue trailer-less simi I whistled… "Hello handsome." Being around trucks as much as I have you can tell workmanship when you see it.. This wasn't a truck.. It was a piece of art. The old Peterbilt gleamed from grill to tailpipe in the fading sunlight. Hot red airbrushed flames stroked the metallic blue cab and sides making it seem as though it had been set ablaze. Being an artist by nature and trade I couldn't help but appreciate good work. Gingerly touching the flame I traced it from the headlight to the door totally absorbed in studying the detail. The colors shifted from red to yellow contrasting the navy blue perfectly... Not a stroke missed... my fingers itched to pick up a sketchbook again.

"Looks like someone's in love" I jumped startled as the deep voice laughed behind me. Jiminy leaned against his truck his arms crossed smiling at me ... Dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. His clothing matched his laid back personality. The brawny man would intimidate anyone…anyone but me. I mean how could he intimidate me... The big guy had a tea party with me when I was 6.

"Can you blame me" I smiled sheepishly.

"Some piece of work." He commented coming up to stand beside me placing a hand on the cab... "You know they say the truck picks the person.. Not the other way around."

"Really..." I mused as Alan and Tracy came up to us package in hand.

" He is a beauty isn't he…lets go... So we can get you home at a decent hour." Alan said jumping into the Peterbilt. "Good thing the keys are in the ignition. We looked all over for a set in the office." He commented as he tried to start the simi. The truck however had other ideas. Jim and I had walked around to the passenger side. I waited as the engine turned over and over again. "Must be cold start" my uncle scowled agitated

Glancing to my right I noticed a small red symbol that looked etched with a ghosting technique into the electric blue exterior of the truck. " We've got one last delivery to make. Mind helping us out a bit?" I whispered tracing the lines of the little face with my fingertips and smiling at my reflection. "What'd ya say big guy?" As if in response the engine suddenly roared to life scaring me half to death. Jiminy laughed picking me up as I jumped and sitting me gingerly in the passenger seat.

"You be careful now." He smiled; grinning at him I shut the door. As I buckled myself in we started on our way.

'Thanks big guy.' I whispered patting the dashboard lightly. Then spent the first minute or two glancing around the cab of the old Peterbilt noticing everything looked brand-new… who ever owned the old truck before had kept it in mint condition. Rick had to have paid a pretty penny for it. The sunset and night fell as we headed on our way. Yawning I turned sideways in the blue leather seat propping my back against the door and loosening the seat belt. Alan was a good driver... It was one of the few things his was good at; so I wasn't worried about any accidents. Curling my head into the warm leather I dozed peacefully.

"Mmmeehhh…" grumbling in protest I groggily opened my eyes as a slight weight tugged at my waist and abdomen. "What'd you tighten my seat belt for..?" I mumbled frowning at my Uncle.

"I didn't. It must have slipped while you were asleep." Alan theorized keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mmm" I yawned sleepily settling back down. Listening to the sweet lulling of rain as it gently started to pelt the metal around us. My uncle looked over and switched on the radio I listened half-heartedly then frowned as heavy metal blasted through the speakers. _'Wonderful... I'll have a migraine before we get home.'_ I growled closing my eyes and trying to tune out the blaring racket. Just then the radio switched stations to ... classical? My eyes shot open. _'If Alan's started listening to classical I'll eat my sketchbook.'_

"Hu.. Weird." Alan commented reaching over and switching the station back. He smiled happily singing or screaming rather along with the music.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I sighed. Static filled the air disrupting the shrieking music. Then the station changed back to classical. Now that got my attention... "Hm?" I sat up staring at the radio and watched wide-eyed as it turned by itself switching to classical. My uncle snorted in protest.

Click rock… click classical... click rock… click classical. "What the hell!" my uncle yelled in frustration.

"I knew I liked you..." I whispered to the Big Guy grinning. "I like.Bach " I commented so my companion could hear.

"Well I don't," he grumbled. "Damn thing must be busted." Alan yelled hitting the radio

"Hey... Hitting isn't going to fix it and you should probably keep your eyes on the road." I advised calmly. My uncle looked up as the rain came down harder. I could barely make out a bright yellow SUV in front of us.

"I don't like these roads..." Reducing our speed my uncle cursed under his breath. The rain was coming down much harder now and the roads were small, only enough room for one vehicle at a time; curvy and dangerous. To our right was a wall of natural rock and our left a sheer drop and frosts below. The SUV in front of us slowed and I could see two kids in the back watching TV.

Just then the truck lurched forward as something slammed into our rear. "Jesus!" I exclaimed as the seatbelt caught me. Alan hit the brakes to keep from smashing into the SUV in front of us. "Did they not see us?" I questioned looking out the side mirror to scarcely make out a full trailer simi behind us.

"I guess not. The roads are bad and it's hard to see in this downpour." My uncle answered still shaken. The crashing of metal echoed around us as we were violently shoved forward again. Tires screeched as Alan hit the brakes just in time to miss hitting the small SUV. "What the hell!?"

"Maybe their brakes are out." I reasoned my heart racing as I grabbed the seat trying not to panic.

"I hope to God not." Alan muttered his knuckles white, holding the stirring wheel in a death grip.

"I'm gona radio and see if their ok" I informed him reaching for the CB. I yelped as the radio was knocked out of my hands and I was yanked forward, we were hit again this time harder than before.

"Shit!" My uncle cursed narrowly missing the SUV. "They're doing it on purpose!"

"What?!" My gray blue eyes widened "why?!" nails biting into the soft blue leather of the seat.

"I don't know... They keep reducing speed.. Then slamming into us." he replied as we were jerked forward by another hit. Panic was starting to take it hold on him …and me as well.

"I'm gona try and radio for backup.. Maybe Jim or Rick's in the area." Trying to stay calm and reaching for the CB discovering it in the floorboard, just out of reach. "At the very least I can give that ass a piece of my mind." I growled and muttered a curse in frustration. Reaching with my foot I tried to pull the CB to me by the cord but it was too far. Cursing I reached down to unbuckle my seat belt but it wouldn't move. "Damn kid safety locks," We jerked forward again. Each hit getting more violent than the last. _'Being smaller than most adults has benefits'_ I thought as I started to wiggle out of the seatbelt.

The seatbelt had other ideas... It got tighter. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed in near panic. The safety belt caught me as we where hit again. This time Alan couldn't avoid hitting the small car in front of us... The steering wheel jerked sharply as we went over the side of the steep drop.

Curling into a ball and placing my hands over the back of my head, I squeezed my eyes shut as the world around me erupted into chaos. My stomach leapt into my throat as we tumbled in darkness, glass shattered, metal screeched and ripped. My Uncles scream mingled with my own. Someone laughed... A dark mincing voice laughed at our pain, from nowhere. '_Oh God help us'_ my desperate terrified mind prayed. A blast of cold wind and rain hit my face as pain shot through my body. And then the world stopped and all was darkness.

TBC

A/N thank you very much for taking the time to read this - Reviews are much appreciated

much love

Mini Medic


	2. Chapter 2

YAAY! I got hits! ... OMG! I got Reviews! WEEE! Thank you so much to everyone who commented or took time to read thus far - yeah I know your all thinking... 'Wow.. Excited much?' But seeing as this is the first fan fiction I've had the nerve to make public. I was a bit hesitant about weather it was good enough and still am…. I've never really shown my work to others except a few close friends... and their badgering for me to post it finally got to me… Anyway … this is the movie verse. But I'm mixing and matching the looks of some characters from different series ... Just cause I like the look of one version better over another... I may also be giving a few of them different alt modes to update them a bit. If all this gets confusing please let me know and I'll try to clear it up ASAP!

Well this popped into my head… quite literally... I would be doing something and suddenly Optimus would be commenting... I'd have this mental conversation. o.o dose that make me crazy? I've been a Transfan forever. When I heard about the movie I spazzed and was literally squealing when I heard Optimus' voice…

Optimus: cough still do.. -Every- time.

MiniMedic: SQUEE! pounce Owww…

Optimus: looks at me knocked out RATCHETT!

Ratchett: Slag! AGAIN! picks me up muttering heading for the medbay

_Italics _com link

' _italics' _thoughts

"talking" talking

How dose this work again?

By: MiniMedic

Chapter 2

_Jazz ta Prime_

_  
Prime here_

_Ah'm in good o'l Louisiana... Dang this place is a mess.. After that little whirlwind blew through.. But their doing a bang up job piece'n it back ta'gether.  
_

_  
Indeed.. Many of the residents suffered greatly. I will admit I find my-self amazed time and again at humanity's perseverance and resilience. Your condition?  
_

_  
Right as rain Boss man! Though I could use ah cube or two'o energon and a nice recharge.  
_

_  
As could I my friend... _My systems rumbled in agreement it had been a good 48 hours drive from Nevada to the east... and I hadn't recharged in eight earth days. Granted that wasn't long for us... But after first arriving here we had decided it would be better to try and get accustomed to a more Earth friendly schedule. Recharging every two days or just a little every night, keeping alert instead of recharging for what would be a lengthy amount of time on our new home.

I avoided a would be accident almost slamming to a stop to avoid a blue pickup who'd cut me off.. What was it with people in this state not knowing how to drive?.. Did they not study the laws required? Sighing I switched lanes opening a com link to all of my mechs. _Prime here... Report Condition and location._

_Bumblebee reporting in sir... Hide, Lennox, Sam and I are about 7 clicks from New York. Our condition is well..._ The yellow youngling sounded amused.

_Sorry Prime we'd be there already if we didn' have ta stop every few breems._ Hide sounded irritated

_'Hmmm probably irritated for the same reason Bumblebee sounds amused'_ I thought chuckling lightly. Feisty youngling, a trigger-happy weapons specialist, throw a few humans into the mix and you have a very interesting road trip.

_Primus... The organics need so much slagg'n maintenance. They're as bad as sparklings. _My weapons specialist grumbled. _Oww! Slagg'n glitch Lennox what was that for!? Don't make me shoot you… _A few moments later the gruff mech snorted_. Lennox would like it known he is __**not**__ a sprarkling…. There happy now human? Good… now don't __**ever**__ kick me there again… _then mumbled._ How ever sparkling like his tendencies may be.  
_

_Dude I told ya I can't frick'n help it if I gota pee! Or eat... Or sleep! Though Lennox and I've been doing most of the eating and sleeping in Bee or you. So ya cant really complain bout that…_ Sam's voice came though Bees com link sounding a bit miffed.

_Ratchett here... Our condition is well... As well as I can be with the Twins._ The medic grumbled slightly. _Our position currently is the Smokey Mountains of Tennessee we will be separating shortly._ _Ironhide we aren't in __**That**__ much of a hurry …and it is perfectly acceptable and normal for humans to do such actions every few breems.. Not allowing them to do so would cause harm not to mention embarrassing accidents. Would you want our human friends malfunctioning because of your selfish actions?_ Ratchett's lecture on our friend's behalf cut though the lines and I would have smiled if I could have at the black mechs response.

_Ah.. ya know I wouldn't ever want'a hurt'em medic.. _Ironhide replied his tone somewhat softer._ Annabelle' d cry…and Sara'd off line me… even if she's asked me ta shoot e'm on more than one occasion. _Ironhides rumbling laughter filled the link._ What was it ya did Lennox.. You forgot someth'n… your anniversary_. He sounded highly amused at the memory.

_Ohh... Ouch man... ya forgot your anniversary... I did that back when Makayla and I were dating... I though she was going to kill me. Bee literally picked me up cause of the hostile signs she was giving off. _Sam commented through Bumblebee's link._  
_

_  
Now Sam... _Bumblebee scolded_. How was I suppose to know you two __**weren't**__ a threat to one another... The energies you were both emitting were tense, hostile and all together __**not**__ pleasant... Having researched the mating habits other creatures on this planet. Showing hostility in those situations often ended in serious injury or __**termination**__ of one of the parties involved.  
_

_  
_The boy sighed and half laughed at his guardian_. Bee ... My ex-girlfriend is not a black widow ... And the thought of you watching animal porn is just creepy...  
_

_  
Dude that is creepy... _Sideswipe commented teasingly._ Bee you're such a perve...  
_

_  
Gee... Wonder where he learned __**that**__ from... _Sunstreaker laughed along with his twin.

_I am not!_ Bumblebee protested as Sam and the twins cackled._ You two have no room to talk… I'm only watching out for Sam and researching other creatures on this planet is crucial to that... Did you know a bite from a certain spider... a creature **two millimeters** big can **terminate **him? Or snakebite could **terminate** him if he doesn't receive the appropriate medical attention in a timely manner... Not to mention the various illnesses just **floating in the air**… he can offline from lack of recharge or proper fuel… Primus too much **radiation** can kill him... But **not enough** of a certain kind can make him malfunction…  
_

_Ok ok slag... Bee clam down.. Don't blow a gasket. We know you're just looking out for 'em._ Sideswipe chuckled.

I 'cleared my throat' or vocal processor, a human custom we had learned to get someone's attention... Amazingly it worked though the action accidentally scared the poor motorcyclist beside me half out of his processor. _I am about 9-clicks from my location of the Heartsfield Airport in Georgia. I want everyone to keep a your sensors open and be careful.. The fragment of Decepticon transmission we intercepted said they would be attacking somewhere along the eastern US boarder within the next few earth days. Do not engage the enemy unless it is absolutely necessary**... And I mean it**... If you hear anything, get any sign of Decepticon activity you are to report it **imminently**. We will all convene at your location then plan the best defense from that point. Compute?_ My spark nearly burst with pride as a chorus of yes sirs followed my question.

_Got ya Big guy.. But what I don't understand is why we all split up.. I mean wouldn't it be safer if we all stuck together?_ Sam questioned ingenuously over Bumblebee's com. what I would give to be so young and innocent again.

_Because Sam we don't know where they will strike... So we have opted to cover all our bases so to speak._ Bumblebee answered his young charge_. New York is an important hub of this nation not to mention highly populated... While New Orleans is still a sore spot… and Washington DC for obvious reasons.  
_

_Ohh.. And Heartsfield is one of the major airports in the world.._ The boy reasoned.

_Correct.. Not ta mention an elite military training facility is located in South Georgia as well…_Ironhide commented.

_But the Smokey mountains.. And no offence but.. Why are the Sunstreaker and Sides the ones going to the capital?_ Samuel questioned after a brief silence.

_Why the two idiots are going to the capital of this nation... as **imprudent** as they are, these two slaggers are some of the best fighters in our army… and don't puff up your ego's you sons of glitch's… You don't have **half** a processor between the two of you. _Ratchett growled a moment before continuing._ As for the Smokey Mountains... Nuclear weapons from Earths cold war were stored here in bunkers… after a treaty was formed and humans realized the dangers of nuclear power..… As well as various dangerous other chemicals... Although they are not **that** dangerous to mechs it would be extremely damaging to the ecosystem and inhabitants such as yourself._ Ratchett answered the youngling patiently.

_Yeah and nuclear radiation would just open up a whole new batch of problems for humans … **besides** death, a painful one for thousands… radiation poisoning, birth defects for generations to come… polluted recourses_….Sideswipe commented seriously.The conversation halted in a shocked silence.

_Who the slag are you and where the pit is sideswipe?_ The medic questioned astonished.

_What?! I'm the smart one of the two of us remember?_ The red mech exclaimed defensively.

_And I'm the good-looking one!_ Sunstreaker chirped smugly.

_Are not.._ I could hear Sideswipe frown_. 'Oh sweet Primus here they go'.  
_

_Are too!_

_Are not!_

_Oh for the love of Primus._ Ratchett groaned in protest.

_Are too..  
_

_Are not not not!  
_

_Are too too too!  
_

_Are not!  
_

_Are too you pit fragg'n son of a glitch!  
_

_Are not! And if I am you are too fragger!  
_

_**SHUT UP!** Or I swear to Primus I'll wield you both together and blow you up myself!_ The medic bellowed heatedly ending the foolish bickering._ Primus Optimus... What have I done to deserve such punishment... To be stuck with these slagg'n idiots.. I mean I know you hate your routine checkups but slag._

_Punishment my friend? What ever are you talking about? I_ chuckled turning onto a less populated side road._ I have the utmost faith you could handle them. I'm dong you a favor._ I purred teasingly... _If it had been Ironhide you'd end up with all **three** of them in your medbay by daybreak... and Jazz... well you know the trouble the three of **them** can get into…_ Jazz snickered_. Bumblebee and Sam surely don't need the twins influencing them..._

_Very funny Prime.._ Ratchett muttered acidly.. _slagg'n glitch you just have to be right don't you..  
_

_Why Ratchett you know I'm only doing what's best for the team._ I chuckled… I could allow myself a little fun every now and again couldn't I? But there was a time and place for everything. Shifting to a more serious state I addressed my soldiers._ All right team… I suggest we all get a decent recharge for the night after scouting and securing your positions. I doubt the Decpticons will make their move just yet. We can all head to our posts in the morning. Stay safe my friends. Prime out._

I tiredly pulled into a small tucking station... having learned long ago that I could recharge safely in such places without rising suspicion. Sighing and easing back into my shocks I started shutting down my systems for a blissful recharge.

My sensors indicated the approach of a human... resisting the urge to groan in protest I fully came back online. Watching curiously as a small femme approached me hesitantly. Humans didn't take much interest in me except the occasional 'trucker' as they were called or unless I was in an area unnatural for my alt form. "Hello handsome." Her voice was soft and slightly high-pitched but not unpleasantly so. She approached me tentatively studying my form. Resisting the urge to shift uncomfortably under her intense gaze I decided to return the favor.

The femme was small of stature and frame dressed in black and navy blue external coverings... a jacket and jeans as they were called on the web. Waist length auburn hair was tied back from her slightly long oval face and almond shaped grayish blue optics. Something was different… on closer inspection I noticed the femme's right optic malfunctioned, shifting in an odd direction for a moment before settling back to follow the slightly brighter one. My sensors being not quite as detailed as Ratchett's only showed that the optic was damaged but not the cause. Reaching out a small long fingered hand the femme lightly touched my carcass, tracing the flame design from the 'headlight' to the door. Had I not seen the movement I doubt I would have felt it. The touch was light but steady... no this femme was definitely not a 'trucker'.

My sensors picked up another human close by as I adjusted them to the fading light. The femme wasn't aware of the other. Tall and broad the dark skinned brawny male came to stand calmly by the truck beside me leaning heedlessly against it watching the femme with a fond expression, well his body language wasn't threatening at least.

"Looks like someone's in love" the deep warm voiced man laughed startling the girl. In one fluid motion the femme turned knees half bent as if expecting an attack then relaxed on recognizing the man

"Can you blame me?" The girls soft voice replied her smile reminding me of Sideswipe after getting caught in a prank.

"Some piece of work." The man commented coming up to stand beside her placing a hand firmly my armor... "You know they say the truck picks the person... Not the other way around."

"Really..." the girl vaguely smiled admiring my paint job... _'Primus Sunstreaker would be jealous' _I thought amused. But now I could perceive just why the yellow mech was so obsessive about his paint job… the attention was quite flattering.

"He is a beauty isn't he…lets go... So we can get you home at a decent hour." A wiry tall male shook me from my thoughts as he jumped up opening my door. "Good thing the keys are in the ignition. We looked all over for a set in the office." Turning my 'key' I could feel his rough manner but the male knew what he was doing. Apparently I had been mistaken for a company truck. I mentally sighed... Was I going to get any recharge at all? Hoping to discourage the human I refused to start my systems. "Must be cold start," he growled. As Jazz would often comment 'persistent little bug'ers aren't they!'

My attention turned to the small femme who had moved to my right standing at the 'passenger' side with the taller dark skinned male. Tracing my Autobot insignia with a gentle touch she whispered and I was surprised that her words were directed at me. " We've got one last delivery to make. Mind helping us out a bit?" the femme smiled. "What'd ya say big guy?"

Taking in my surroundings I noticed that there was no trailer near... and the male had said something that implied they would be finished soon. Looking down at the girl and mentally sighing I started my systems.

The female yelped startled, smiling she was lifted by her friend into my passenger seat. The males gentle manner betraying ones first impression, very much reminding me of Ironhide.

"You be careful now." The dark male advised as the femme' shut my door and buckled herself in.

"Thanks big guy." She whispered happily patting the dashboard with a light hand.

_'Your welcome little one.'_ I mentally smiled allowing her companion to guide me onto the road. The sunset and night fell as we headed on our way. I directed my sensors onto the humans.

The male though coarse with my controls was firm and steady. Yawning the femme's systems were slowly starting to enter recharge however much she was fighting it. I chuckled being reminded of a very young Bumblebee and turned my heating systems up slightly. Responding almost immediately she turned sideways propping her back against my side paneling and loosening the safety belt. Soft hair and skin brushed against my sensitive interior as she curled her head into my warm leather dozing peacefully. _'Works every time'._

A few moments later we turned onto a more dangerous road... curvy and small, having a sharp drop to my left and a rock wall to the right... The temperature and humidity changed quickly my readings indicating it was about to rain. This was not a road I would like to traverse under such conditions with delicate cargo. Shifting I gently tightened the safety harness around the girl._ 'My apologies little one.'_ I thought as she grumbled in protest.

"What'd you tighten my seat belt for..?" she frowned drowsily at her companion.

"I didn't. It must have slipped while you were asleep." He replied as she yawned her systems staring to enter recharge once again. Rain fell against my armor plating as the male reached over tuning on the radio, heavy metal blasted through my speakers. I mentally frowned... What was he thinking? The femme obviously needed recharge. Did he not realize this type of music would hinder it? _'Hmmm... What would be appropriate...'_ amused I switched through the airwaves to a light classical station though the action had the opposite effect intended.

Sitting up the femme stared at her companion as if he had grown two heads… "Hu... Weird." The male commented reaching over and switching the station back. He smiled happily screaming along with the music.

"I knew it was too good to be true." The female sighed. Then I changed the station back to classical. "Hm?" The male immediately switched stations and again I countered as the femme, sitting up staring at the radio, watched wide-eyed as I switched it back. Her companion snorted in protest.

Click rock… click classical... click rock… click classical. "What the hell!" he yelled in frustration as I resisted the urge to snicker... No wonder Bumblebee had so much fun with this.

"I knew I liked you..." the girl grinned whispering. "I like Bach " she informed the male.

"Well I don't," he grumbled. "Damn thing must be busted." I winced as he slammed his fist into my sensitive insides

"Hey... Hitting isn't going to fix it and you should probably keep your eyes on the road." The human femme advised calmly coming to my defense. Rain came down harder as we approached a bright yellow SUV in front of us, my sensors indicating several humans inside.

"I don't like these roads..." the male cursed under his breath reducing our speed. I whole sparkingly agreed. . Just then my sensors spiked in warning a Decepticon was approaching and fast. I barely had time to brace myself, as I was rammed form behind.

_Long time no see old man!_ A deep menacing voice crowed over my com. My spark skipped a beat...Motormaster…_haha it's been a while Prime.. what a nice surprise... The first mech I get to trash on this pathetic little mud ball is you..._ He practically purred in sadistic delight. My sensors automatically honed in on him. Motormaster's alt form was a newer model simi with full trailer. Slag it this was not good. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the humans conversing worriedly. The femme yelped as I was rammed again, slamming on the brakes I narrowly missed the vehicle in front of me. Slag that hurt…

_"_Shit! They're doing it on purpose!" the male exclaimed gripping my steering wheel tighter.

"What?! Why?!" I heard the girl panic wincing as her nails pierced my interior. Turning my scans on them briefly they were frightened but unharmed. I couldn't transform with the humans inside… and I couldn't eject them on such a narrow path without fear of their getting crushed, knowing Motormaster he'd do so out of spite alone. Slamming into me the Deception's taunting was getting annoying.

I was distracted briefly as the femme tried to unbuckle her safety belt and quickly locked it in place. It was hard enough trying to come up with a plan under such conditions, while under attack, without her fidgeting._ What's the matter old man? Too rusty to play?_ Motormaster snickered and I growled in response.

_What's the matter with me... Don't you mean - you- Decepticon? Don't have the lug nuts to face me in a fair fight?_ I countered trying to buy time as I sent out a distress signal over a privet link. This seemed to amuse him more

_Why fight fair when playing dirty is so much fun!_ Motormaster sneered ramming into me again. Movement inside startled me as the femme was trying to wiggle out of her seat belt.

_'Slag it youngling!'_ I mentally reproached as I tightened it gently but firmly holding her in place.

"What the hell?!" she panicked as we were hit again. This time I couldn't avoid crashing into the small vehicle in front of us. My reflexes alone saved them as I turned sharply tumbling off the cliff.

Falling I could transform and save myself the damage... But I couldn't risk the lives of the innocents. Hitting the side of the rock wall I groaned as metal alloy ripped and dented… The girl wiser than her companion curled into a ball making it easier for me to cushion her impact. Tumbling in darkness I couldn't focus but managed to shift my weight so I was right side up... Then I landed. My windshield shattered as pain shot though my body and I off-lined.

TBC

AN hehe the thought of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe terrorizing the poor Secret service agents made me crack up.. I might do an off shoot of the twins little misadventures

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated

Much love

MiniMedic


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

How does this work again?

By: MiniMedic

Chapter 3

Amber's view

Cold.. The world was cold and wet as I woke dazed, feeling a sharp pain in my left side. "Mmhh owww..." I winced shifting my weight. Every part of my body ached. After opening my eyes I imminently shut them again. My right eye stung. Raising my hand up to it. I opened my left eye, looking down, thick red blood coated my fingertips. Where was I bleeding from? My eye... No... Touching my head again I felt it.. A long sharp cut just above my right eye. _'Well that'll be a sweet battle scar… I hope not'_ Where was I again? Blinking I tried to remember…the truck... We crashed. Alan.

Looking over at the drivers seat I saw him slumped over the steering wheel. "Alan..." I called my hoarse weak voice barley audible over the rain that was still pouring. Was he dead... _'Oh God please don't let him be dead..'_ I prayed weakly reaching out to him. But a tree was in the way... Tree?….. What was a tree doing here? ... Blinking I shook my head trying to clear it of the thick haze that seemed to be over me. I felt sick afterward but it managed to help a little.

Looking at Alan I noticed he was breathing... battered and bleeding... but alive. _'Thank you Lord.'_ Then took a look at my surroundings, still half dazed I noticed the truck had landed right side up... Rain was pouring through the dinted and ripped cab roof as well as the broken windshield. It was then that I noticed the reason I was freezing; I was drenched. Shivering my body started to go numb from the cold and shock. The cab floor between Alan and I was punctured by what looked like a broken tree_. 'We must have landed on it_ _… My God the amount of force..' _My thoughts trailed off as everything became hazy again. Blinking I looked over as a bright blue light materialized beside the broken tree. _'What… light?'_ Squinting I tried to see clearly but my vision blurred… a ball of swirling silvery blue light. _' Angel?' _Using my senses I tried desperately to focus, there was a presence... it felt warm and kind... and that or I knocked a few screws loose. I reached out reflexively; it felt so warm… _'But what the hell is it?'_.. I thought panicking, realizing my action I jerked my hand back.

The light intensified as if in response. Closing my eyes against the blinding radiance, warmth spread throughout my body, momentarily fighting back the cold numbness. When I opened my eyes the light was gone. _'Ok.. Am.. Either your crazy or you've hit your head a __**little**__ too hard..._' I sat shivering in the rain... Now that the light was gone the freezing cold came back with a vendetta.

'_What do I do... Find help'_ feeling around in the dimness my hand fell on the CB. In the fall the radio had been knocked closer. Reaching for it I turned the knob and picked up the mouthpiece. Dead_. 'Now what.. Think.. Am think.. ' _My vision blurred as the thick mist threatened my consciousness again… growling I shook my head swallowing back the nausea it caused_. ' Damn it... Now's not the time black out... Think! ……My cell…' _I blinked at therealization _' Amber you are an idiot.'_

Looking down I unfastened my seat belt. Screaming in pain as my body jerked forward, the belt no longer supporting me. Leaning over; slumping my right shoulder against the truck door to keep from moving my left side too much. Moving slowly I reached into my jean pocked and pulled out my cell phone.

"Smith Trucking this is Tracy how may I help you?" the cheery voice answered beating back the darkness like the bright dawn. I almost cried.

"Tracy.." I choked out surprised to find my voice weak and gruff.

"Yes?" the bright voice sounded puzzled.

"…Tracy ...help... please.." my voice was fading fast.

"AMBER!? Oh my God what happened!? Where are you?" Tracy panicked and I could hear movement in the background.

"Accident… Canebridge .. Cliff" My head swam as a hazy warmness started to overwhelm me... I was so tired. I blacked out for a moment, or so I assume, only to wake up at Tracy's panicked screaming over the phone. Good lord that woman could be loud. How I envied Alan... All I wanted to do was sleep... Drift off into the warmth of nothingness.

"AMBER!" Tracy screamed. Jerking awake I looked for the phone dazed... It was in my hand a moment ago... focusing on the noise I could tell she was close to tears.. But where was the -bloody- phone. Spying the glow between the door and the seat I gathered it quickly in shaking hands.

"Here." I answered weakly.

"We're coming sweetheart don't worry… helps coming just hold on." Jims strong voice came through pulling me back form nearly succumbing to darkness again. I could hear Tracy crying in the background.

"Hey baby…" Rick's voice came over the phone "stay with me sweetheart we're getting help."

"Thank you" my voice cracked as I whispered ready to cry. "Sorry cant…. talk …much.. bet .. your… glad…for.. once." I paused catching my breath. ".. you…. wont.. . have… put up… with… back… talk"

Rick gave a sad laughed. "Baby you can backtalk me all you want..."

Some time later I'm not sure of the time as everything was jumbled in a disoriented haze, someone came.. I hard Jims voice. Then sirens, people rushing around before I blacked out my body and mind exhausted.

Primes view

Regaining consciousness I tried to move but froze as doing so sent agonizing pain throughout... Primus my own pump beat hurt... dazedly taking in my surroundings I found no sign of Motomaster... '_Must have though he finished me off'_. After running quick systems check I realized he might well have. A tree had broken my fall but had pierced the sensitive under armor of my body… right beside my spark casing, missing my spark by millimeters but it was only a matter of time without immediate attention. _'Ratchet'd be proud. I remember __**something**__ from my medical training days.'_ I chuckled painfully. Wincing I tried to send out a distress call but found most of my systems were shot to pit.

Scanning the organics I found to my relief that they were alive... Damaged but functional. Thank Primus. '_What do you know... I'm going to die here on this primitive planet in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.' _A tiny part of methought bitterly. '_But at least I saved them...' _I mentally smiled... Then frowned at my earlier thoughts... '_Slag it Prime you fragg'n fool you aren't through yet' _I mentally shook myself. Running another systems check. I found I was leaking energon and just about every other fluid in my body. Shutting down the unnecessary systems, only thing I could do was wait and pray that my beacon got through to the others in time.

As time wore on I found it increasingly hard to stay online as my energy was fading quickly... vaguely aware of the rain I didn't even have the strength to shiver.

Now that my heating systems were down the damp rain was starting to seep into my core. My processor hazy I was barely aware of more major systems shutting down and drifted weakly in a simi conscious state. My body felt light and distant as my sensors shut down.

Drifting in a dark weightlessness I was cold and alone.. alone..

This was different from all the times before, when I had come so close to termination. I could no longer 'see' then I saw…. no. …Felt something. What was going on? I was alone… no.. Not alone... I saw a small but brilliantly bright pulsing light… drifting toward it mechanically as warmth radiated from the small glowing orb... Then it pulsed the signal curiously calling me in greeting as my own light pulsed in return. It was so small and different…very different... But beautiful and strong in its own right. Drifting closer my spark sang at the warm gentleness the young light radiated. The small light pulsed the entity seeming confused as it retreated frightened...

_NO! Don't leave! …Wait! _My spark all but screamed as it followed frantically.

I came to feeling someone lifting me ... muffled sounds and voices called distantly… My sensors were shot, I couldn't see properly nor sense my allies. I tried to run systems check but nothing worked…_ 'How fragg'ed am I?'_..

"Everything's going to be ok. We've got you." A voice managed to make it through to my fuzzy audios over the now much louder rain but it was one I didn't recognize. " Miss can you tell us your name?" spots of color danced before my vision as bright light shown into my optics and I flinched away. Trying to make out the dark shadows. Sideswipe? _Miss_? If this was Sideswipes idea of a joke he was getting cleaning detail for an Earth month.

Dazed I tried to move but found my body reacting much too slow... Everything that touched my outer alloy felt different... Sharper... The wind, rain... Even the touch of those helping me. But my processor and sensors didn't want to function properly and on top of it all –everything- hurt.

A pressure lightly but firmly held me down. "Don't move... Just stay still we've got you." A gruff voice instructed gently.

"Ratchet?" I called my voice sounding oddly high.. Had I damaged my voice box as well? My optics finally coming online, I reached out to the medic. Drifting on and offline I tried to focus. Gripping the dark shape that looked to be his arm I saw my hand... small and pale and distinctly….

…Human...

My spark skipped a beat as I off-lined, realizing I was in a body that wasn't my own.

A/N: This last bit bout the sparks/soul was a bit odd to write...I could picture it clearly but wasn't sure how to write it exactly... Hopefully I got the idea across so that it could be understood without being too weird. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of the chapter...but this seemed the most appropriate place for a brake.

To those who have reviewed and read thus far... Thank you so very much. It is very much appreciated. - +2 What's the fun writing something if no one else enjoys it as well?

Also I would like to ask a favor if I may... I understand that looking at a piece for days/hours on end can sometimes make an author miss things here and there.

I have always tried **extremely **hard to **never **have Mary Sues... shivers If this starts acting like one... in any shape or form...Heaven forbid. Please please please pleassee kindly let me know, and how it is so …so that I can look into and correct it. Constructive criticism is **always** appreciated.

Also.. Is Prime ok so far? I've been a bit worried bout that… I'm trying not to make him too OOC (or OOC at all)... But still tell things from his viewpoint occasionally.

**Bluebird Soaring:** Thank you for pointing out the errors. If you see any others I've missed please let me know. - I've always seen Prime with a quiet sense of humor because even though he has the responsibility of a leader.. He isn't the eldest of the Autobots... but he isn't as young as say the Twins or Bumblebee ether… and lets face it ...hehe trekking across the universe with **that** bunch …he'd **have** to have a sense of humor…

Thank you! - +2

MiniMedic: My shinys! Purrs and Pats my Review treasure chest Reviews are **very** treasured! Thanks for Reading!

Much love,

MiniMedic


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

How does this work again?

By: MiniMedic

Chapter 4: Amber Rain... Meet Optimus Prime

Warmth.. I was laying on something warm and soft... _'A bed? Where am I?' _my mind questioned.

_You gave me quite a scare when you tried to escape your safety harness._ A velvety baritone voice vibrated though my head_. I'm glad your injuries were not serious._

I tried opening my eyes... My head pounded lightly moaning in protest to the brightness of the room I turned away from the light source snuggling my head into the pillow. '_God?'_ I questioned hazy.

_No little one I am not God._ The voice chuckled lightly.

'_OH MY GOD ITS SATAN!'_ My mind screamed as I bolted upright imminently regretting doing so. Wincing as pain shot though my ribs I growled forcing myself to layback down. '_Get the hell away from me you sick son of a bitch!'_

_Excuse me? _The voice questioned taken aback.

'_Snowballs chance in hell your getting my soul you evil bastard! The Lord God is my master not you… not now or ever! Go back to the dark pit you crawled out of!'_

…_Madam I believe your mistaken.. I'm not… _The voice expressed gently.

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!'_ I thought shaking my head to dislodge this thing that seemed stuck inside.

"Miss Rain?" hearing a voice I looked up. An older man with glasses and white coat stood at the foot of my bed. "I'm Doctor Dorion. Glad to have you back with us... Are you feeling alright?" a wave of panic washed over me ... Doctor... I nodded feeling the blood rush from my face. Gently taking my left arm he checked the IV, which I somehow -just- noticed, making sure it was still properly in place. My right wrist was bandaged.

"Are you sure? You were shaking your head earlier" Dr. Dorion looked at me skeptically.

"Voice.. that was to get the voice out" I hard myself answer meekly before thinking. Reaching up and touching my head I noticed it was bandaged as well. _'Shit! Now their gona think I'm crazy'_

"What voice?" The doctor questioned sitting on the edge of my bed flashing a light in my eyes.

" We fell... I think... Someone laughed… it... and… I heard a voice now... I don't know... I... I'm crazy aren't it?." I hard myself stammer, my voice sounding small and faint to my own ears. I shivered suddenly cold as panic started to over take me.

"Its alright." the older man soothed patting me on the shoulder. "Everything's fine your safe now. You're at North Side Hospital."

"Hospital…" my gray blue eyes widened as I tried to remember exactly what happened.

"You've suffered a slight concussion along with that and the morphine, things might be a bit fuzzy." The doctor nodded smiling. "Try not to move around too much you've got some bruised ribs and a sprained wrist as well."

'…_So you're not evil?… .You're not Satan?…'_ I questioned meekly curling into the blanket.

_I am no more evil than you youngling … No little one I am not..._ The voice chuckled lightly

Images came rushing back... The Simi behind us... The SUV with the kids ...The accident. "Wait Alan! Is he ok?"

"He's a fine thanks to you. He has a concussion as well as a broken arm and bruised ribs. Some minor cuts and scrapes but he should be just fine." The kind doctor reassured me.

"Oh thank God." I breathed slumping back against the pillows. I looked around the private room taking everything in… I was indeed in a hospital.. As if the smell and feel alone wasn't enough to tell me. The white tiled floor and walls, machines in various places through the room. A chair sat in the corner by my bed along with a desk that held a phone. A door on my right lead to what I assumed was the bathroom.

"You have some very worried family and friends waiting for you... Would you like to see them?" The older man smiled patting my leg.

"Yes please." Closing my eyes I answered surprised at how weak my own voice sounded. I heard the man leave. I must have dozed off again cause I became aware of someone talking only a second later... It was the doctor speaking to someone.

"She's suffered a minor concussion, and a bit of psychological trauma that along with the pain medication, don't be surprised if she's a bit disoriented... A sprained wrist… Bruised ribs and a few minor cuts and bruises... It's nothing serious but be prepared, she looks worse than she is." opening my eyes I craned my neck to see that my doctor was talking to my parents outside my door. "Honestly I'm surprised as to how the two of them came out of that with so little injury. The fact that their seatbelts even held them, from a fall of that distance, their belts should have snapped. The fact that they held them without breaking –anything-other than Mr. Johnson's arm is a miracle.. Honestly those two shouldn't be alive right now... In my personal opinion someone had their hand on those two tonight." The doctor opened the door to lead them inside.

"We've always known the Good Lord had his hand on her." my father's southern accent commented. Everyone was quite stepping up to the bed. My father was a stout short man well built from long hours of carpentry work in his younger days. His head covered in thick salt and peppered hair. Worry filled his gray eyes as he looked at me; his face and skin tan partly due to his Native American decent. He was dressed in his 'cowboy outfit' I liked to call it, white dress shirt black vest and cowboy boots along with black jeans and a matching cowboy hat. My mother dressed in a black dressy blouse and black jeans came over to me, her waist length red hair held back with a hair clip.

"Hey baby" she greeted me her voice laced with worry. An ivory skinned hand, which I inherited, lightly touched my bandaged forehead. She looked at me with worried green eyes.

"Aww now why's everyone so serious..." I grinned trying to lighten the mood "I mean... I know I'm ugly as sin but I'm not that bad." Though with a weak voice the comment wasn't as effective as I'd hoped.

Just then my brothers walked in.. Derek was a tall well-built boy … his father couldn't deny him. He looked like he'd come straight from work still dressed in his ripped jeans, t-shirt and ball cap. After taking one look at me he paused blue gray eyes going wide. Quickly recovering himself he smiled. "Damn sis... Looks like you tangled with ah' simi and lost."

"Nah.. You should see the other guy." I shot back smiling. Looking up my youngest brother Dean just stared at me for a moment. Dean favored my mother more in facial features and my father in build. He was dressed in a similar manner as Derek. The two worked together for my other uncle in his electrician company.

"Well look at that.. Sis's went through comedic surgery. You look a lot better now." Dean smiled teasingly. That got a laugh from everyone in the room " what?"

"Its **cosmetic** goof" I smiled back. "Seriously how bad does it look?" Mom pulled out a compact from her purse and handed it to me... I had a bruise on the right side of my face and eye. Several smaller cuts ran along my face in various places, and another bruise on my left cheek. '_Damn.'_ I thought _'I am a mess... Could be a lot worse'._

_Indeed... You are very lucky. _The deep voice commented quietly.I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Amber…?" The doctor frowned.

"Hu…" I looked up at him dazed " .. the voice.. its.. its back.." My family member's shot worried looks at one another.

"What voice honey?" My mother questioned taking my hand in hers.

" It's a side effect of the morphine and the trauma most likely… but we've arranged a test just in case." The doctor said quietly as though I wasn't here. Everyone gave that 'ah ha.' Look.. I hate that look.

After the doctor left I looked up at my parents worriedly. "I'm sorry..."

"You haven't done anything to be sorry for honey." My mother held my hand while brushing the hair from my face. " It couldn't be helped."

" But... the money.. we can't.." I started looking down at my hands not being able to met my parents eyes... I was being a burden again.

"Don't worry bout that... The insurance will take care of some of it... that's what its there for.. as for the rest .. I'll take out another loan if it comes to it... we'll make due, we always have..." My father interrupted patting me on the shoulder. "Your alive... That's all that matters." I looked up at my father nodding as tears threatened but I blinked them back.. He was right. We always did seem to find a way. There was no way I was wasting time being all emo. I had a sneaky suspicion I was being punished for the ' my friends are all leaving me' moment with this incident.

"Any thing I can get ya?" Derek asked shifting from one foot to another... I turned to find both of my brothers looking uncomfortable standing at my bedside. Whenever I'd get upset or sick it always threw them.

"That candy bar'd be nice..." I smiled remembering our earlier agreement. My idiot little brothers then decided to try and cheer me up by seeing if they could sneak candy bars, which I wasn't allowed to have, past the nurses.

Jim, Tracy and Rick all came in to visit for a few moments but visiting hours were soon over and the medication kicked in full force. Laying in the quite room I looked up at the ceiling sleepily... _'So... Apparently I'm gonna have you around for a while...' _I figured if I was going to have a voice in my head I might as well get to know it better.

_Indeed. I apologize for whatever discomfort I have caused. I assure you it was not intended... _The deep voice commented.

'_That's ok... So what do I call you anyway?' _I asked. '_I mean 'the voice' isn't exactly a name'_

_I am Optimus Prime. _The voice responded politely nodding. Wait… could a disembodied voice nod? Well it is a mental nod…I felt it.. I mean it is in my mind so that is possible.. I suppose.

'_Optiums Prime?' _I blinked_ ' __**that's **__your name?'_

_Correct. _Optimus confirmed

'_What kind of a name is that?' _I scoffed in my sleep like daze. I could have sworn I felt the presence do the equivalent of cocking an eyebrow. '_Anyway' _I yawned cuddling my pillow feeling sleep start to creep upon me... _' Pleased to meet you, Optimus Prime. My names Amber Rain.'_

_The honor is mine. _Optimus countered politely amused.

"Hu.. The voice in my head is male... And a gentleman… go figure..." I mumbled out loud as sleep overtook me.

The next morning I was starving, cold and all together miserable. My ribs ached, my head ached and **everything** ached... and on top of it all... My doctor wanted me to have an MRI at 7 am! 7 A.M! In the damn morning! … And the damn hospital rules wouldn't even let me have the dignity of walking on my own. I sulked while being pushed along in the hard uncomfortable wheel chair. Life sucked... I wanted to go home and I need a chocolate bar.

_Your tense.. _The voice... Optimus... commented quietly.

' _No shit' _I snapped then sighed regretting it. It wasn't the voice's fault... Well **technically **it was, but that didn't give me the right to be rude. Even if he was just a figment of my imagination. _'Sorry... Doctors in general scare the living hell out of me.. Plan and simple..._' the voice hummed for a moment and I shivered as it made my teeth vibrate slightly .God that felt weird. I rubbed the side of my face, opening and closing my mouth a bit to try and stop the buzzing in my jaws. Then blushed and immediately shut it when I noticed the nurse was staring.

_I understand. You have been through a great deal of stress. _I felt Optimus smile then he chuckled. _I can understand how daunting they can be… I've __**conveniently**__ had other duties to attend when some of my routine system checks were required, although my medic always seems to find me. _

'_The fact that I've been poked, prodded and tested since the day I was born till my middle and high school years, that probably has something to do with it.' _I rambled. ._ 'Weighting only a pound when I was born I barely survived... When we had little treatment for it... They wanted to know why.'_

_Primus…So small..._ The voice remarked quietly listening.

'_At birth my lungs were just barely developed they had to pump oxygen into me. And accidentally gave me too much making me go blind in one eye. Along with other complications… Even then after all that was done. They said I wouldn't live past an hour… its apparently a miracle I'm alive. So... Yeah... Long story short... I refuse to go unless its absolutely necessary and even then there are times I dig my heels _in' I explained and kept rambling partially because it was taking my mind off the things at hand._ ' At one point when I was two, a trip to the eye doctor... They had to dilate my eyes... My parents were ordered to leave the room and it took five people to hold me down. By the time they finished I literally couldn't scream anymore and almost every blood vessel in my face was broken an _' Then the realization hit me..._ 'Oh God I'm giving explanations to the voice in my head!'_

_Is that such a bad thing?_ Optimus chuckled amused, his deep voice sending a shiver down my spine. I always had a thing for people's voices and eyes. Optimus just happened to have the kind of voice I could listen to forever… the only problem was he wasn't real… and he was in my head… Which was probably why he had one of those voices in the first place.

'_Yes! You're not real! I shouldn't be explaining anything to you!' _I exclaimed ready to physically scream. I could feel the voice's mood shift to a more serious state.

_I assure you I am very real. _Confirmed the male voice gently

' They all say that!' I blinked.'…My God that was cliché'

_  
Oh? _The voice chuckled lightly._ There are more than two of us? Primus, little one you do need assistance. _He countered in obvious mock seriousness.

'_Shut up you...' _I tried to sound annoyed, I really did…but I just couldn't keep the amused smirk off my face. I did manage a pathetic but sarcastic_. 'Wonderful … __**smart ass**__ in the peanut gallery' _

The nurse stopped at a door. "Here we are!" She smiled cheerfully in an almost sickeningly way. I know she was trying to be nice.. But a small part of me wanted to slap her. "I'll give you a moment... Go in when your ready sugar."

"Thank you " I forced a smile and nodded playing nice despite my mood.

"Not a problem hun." The nurse replied then disappeared down the hallway. I sat there and stared at the door. At that moment it was the most intimidating thing ever. '_Ah hell just get it over with..' _I stood up and all but bolted in the door before I lost my nerve.

Upon shutting the door I let out a breath then took another trying to calm myself. Glancing around the dim cold room I saw the big machine taking up a good chunk of space.. It was long and dome shaped... Something like a giant metal Twinkie with the filling took out … except with lights and other various oddities. It also looked similar to a tanning bed I mused… but giant Twinkie was a more entertaining thought.

In all seriousness it looked like something from a sci fi movie and it terrified me. Or more accurately the thought that something was seriously wrong terrified me. Just then a man with sandy blond hair came in from a door on the left. In my absorption with the giant Twinkie I'd failed to notice the observation/ control room on the left, the long glass windows taking up most of the left wall.

_Why didn't you want your creators.. Parents.. to accompany you?_ The deep voice wondered making me jump for the hundredth time that morning.

"Sorry bout that darling I didn't mean to startle " Young doctor smiled kindly at me clearly aware that I was edgy.

"Its ok." I replied quietly my voice wanting to quiver. I swallowed hard trying to maintain my control. _' gah! I'm such a wimp!'_

The young doctor looked like he was only a few years older than myself. His green eyes looked at me sympathetically as he handed me a hospital gown. Why they wanted me to change from one gown to another was completely beyond me, probably another stupid rule. " You can change in there" gesturing toward a door on my right. "Are you sure you don't want anyone here with you?" I nodded in response.

"I figure I've put my parents through enough, I don't want them to see this too." I answered both parties at once. Taking the gown I entered the small bathroom and changed, taking slow deliberate breaths while doing so. " Stay calm.. Stay calm.. Everything's ok.. Just breath. … Breath." Now fully changed I closed my eyes focusing on breathing, " God… please …" my voice trembled as I spoke to the almighty. "I know I'm not much. I'm not the best person I should be... I've screwed up a lot. I don't do everything I should. And I know your plans are sometimes things we don't understand, but if you could help me out here... I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for listening." My informal prayer helped momentarily beating back the fear that clutched at my chest. Opening my eyes and letting out a breath I'd been holding I stared determinedly at my reflection in the mirror. "Ok... I can do this." Then head out to face the firing squad.

"Hehe you are a cute little thing aren't you?" the blond doctor flirted good naturally taking note that the gown he had given me was a bit big, I could easily have wrapped it around my body twice over. Walking over to the Twinkie as I had christened it. It was much less intimidating sounding than MRI. He pulled out a sliding table and patted it. "Up ya go!"

Standing there for a moment I looked at the height of it. There was no way I was getting up there without help or a stool.. Not in the outfit I was wearing... "Umm… how?"

"Oh... Sorry bout that darling wasn't thinking" .. He kicked a small step stool out from under the machine and I gingerly climbed up and sat on the cold padded table. "Now... All you have to do is layback and stay real still for me" Lightly pushing me down he strapped me to the table from had to toe. "Once the scan starts... It'll only take a bit... bout half an hour. But it's important that you don't move until I say ok?"

I tried nodding in response but found that I couldn't move much. " Yes sir." The doctor then went to the control room.

"Ok we're gona start moving you into the machine alright?" a ladies voice informed me over a speaker from the control room.

"K" I answered jumping as the table below me slowly moved into the machine. _'God its like a morgue!' _I wanted to panic.

_Morgue?_ Optimus questioned puzzled at my sudden wave of fear.

'_No! Bad thought... BAD! Get out!' _I mentally shook myself and tried to think of something else. Looking up at the bright lights of the machine feeling slightly claustrophobic, I fought down my rising panic." I'm scared." I heard myself whimper quietly.

_Everything's all right little one…,_ the baritone voice soothed as though trying to caress the fears from my mind _Why so frightened? Is this not a regular procedure?_ Concern filled the deep soothing voice and I found myself slowly relaxing in response.

"Because I don't know what's wrong with me..." I replied taking a shaky breath but a bit calmer.

_I am truly sorry. _Optimus admitted concern and guilt lacing his voice. _I didn't mean to frighten you so. _

"Ok... Now we're ready to start the scan now cutie, so hold still." The blond doc chimed over the speakers.

" Go Voltron," I answered unsteadily trying to play cheerful. Exhaustion and the impact of everything was starting to get to me, I closed my eyes trying desperately not to cry and just focused on breathing. '_Stop being a wuss damn it!'_ I reprimanded myself irritated. _'I'm fine..._ _Everything is fine...' _Swallowing hard I regained control again.

_You're not alone... I am with you..._ Optimus reassured me gently.

' _Not to be rude… but that's kind of the point buddy...'_ I sighed stilling myself.

"That's my girl!" the doc praised happily as the scan started. Where the hell did that man get his happy pills?

What took moments felt like hours. Then suddenly it was over. I was back in my regular clothing and sitting in the observation room with my parents looking at the scans. "Well" the doctor looked puzzled... " Your perfectly fine… well not perfectly.. Your oral hygiene could use some work... A few may have to be removed later in my opinion but

I'm not a dentist..." he gave me a teasing look and I frowned cocking an eyebrow as he grinned. " But I see nothing... No trauma, no tumor or cancer… or blockages of any kind… Nothing to suggest any medical reason you'd be hearing voices. Your brain at least is perfectly healthy."

"Great... I'm a mystery to the medical world again…" I mumbled sarcastically then sighed. "I know what I'm hearing..." I commented concerned. " And I know I'm not crazy.. God knows I've seen enough shrinks and behaviorist, it was part of my testing all though school, they'd have picked up on it wouldn't they?"

"Hm.. Should have… these things don't normally pop up out of the blue." The doctor mused. Pacing the room and examining my chart " Have you been under a great deal of stress lately?"

"No… no more than usual... Nothing other than the accident before.. Sleeping been a bit difficult for some reason" I answered after a moment. _' I feel off a damn cliff you idiot! In a giant ball of steel! NOoooo I've been not stressed at all!' _Optimus laughed quietly in response_. ' Shush you'_

"Hm.. And you feel fine otherwise?" he asked. I nodded. " And this voice hasn't told you to do anything? Harm yourself or anyone else?"

My eyes widened horrified at the thought "Good Lord no." the green eyed doctor looked at me momentarily serious, as if to try and read my mind.

"Well I tell you what...", he said after a short pause " No stress for 2 weeks. You are not to be under any stress what so ever. Take it easy. Get your mind off things for a while... After 2 weeks if you're still hearing these voices then we'll talk bout ... Other reasons this could be happening, deal?" I nodded quietly. "Good!" he patted my shoulder lightly.

My parents and I were overjoyed that I was relatively healthy. "Mmmm I missed you sun…" After being wheeled out of the hospital I just stood in the sun for a few moments. Bathing in the warmth and fresh air. Well as fresh at Atlanta air could be…anything was better than that damn hospital.

I buckled my seatbelt in the back passenger seat of my parents ford expedition. "Thank you Lord." I whispered gratefully laying my head back, the tightness in my chest easing tremendously. As my worry and fear subsided I sank into the seat tired and more than ready for a good meal and my own bed. It was still mid morning but I was exhausted.

_Feeling better?_ The voice inquired tentatively

'_God Yes' _my mind sighed in response, then my eyes shot open '_SHIT!_' I wasn't sure why I was so surprised I mean he had been talking to me all day. Its not like he would magically disappear once I left the hospital.

_My apologies. _I could feel Optimus almost wince. _But there is something we must discuss.._

Prime

I had sat back quietly most of the morning allowing the medics to repair Miss Rain. After our introduction the previous night I decided to give her time to adjust to our .. Situation. We had both been through a great deal. I had needed the time to regulate to this new form as well.

Once out of the human medical bay and into her transport the femme went offline not long into my explanation. I had just started speaking of cybertron, the war and what was at stake when she fell into stasis. I assumed the repairs her systems were making needed a tremendous amount of energy and decided to let the girl rest; her healing body obviously needed it. Once we reached her dwelling she woke only long enough for her creators and I to help her stumble to her recharge berth and change clothing before offlining again into a much deeper stasis.

Sighing I could not seem to fall into recharge so easily, my processor far too troubled. I did not want to take control of her healing form, as it needed rest. Reflecting on the current events I found that humans experienced things quite differently than cybatronions.

Seeing things from their level was not quite so odd... As my alt mode and hologram allowed me to relatively do so… but everything else. Their senses such as sight and sound were somewhat dulled compared to our own… They could not see in the full spectrum of energy and radiation or even in the dark for that matter. Not being able to hear or see for miles would be unnerving. But their senses of feel and touch where extremely sensitive and precise. The aches and pains I felt from this body were proof of how fragile they were... and I gained a new respect for them time and again the more I resided in this form.

Another thing that threw me was their complete and utter solitude. I could feel that the femme had bonds with others through their emotions; at times feel their presence and energy, even if she was unaware of it, it was there… but it was extremely different from my own race. We could reach out and feel another's presence almost as tangibly as our own; speak via a com link… privet or otherwise. Through bond nodes that we chose to connect to another's energy; we were almost always connected to a friend and could reach out at will... Not to mention those who are Spark Bonded …a bond that is immensely stronger.

Searching the World Wide Web and thousands of other data banks, files, airwaves and stations was an easy task. Some could do so better than others but every cybatronion **needed** to be able to do such things at some level or another. Our kind needed to be able to do such things and not being able to was very unsettling to say the least. I found myself unconsciously reaching out to the little femme's mind on numerous occasions… Grasping her emotions and thoughts to steady myself and keep from going half out of my processor. When she was frightened I had tried to steady her gently, only to find that she did well on her own with barely any help from me at all... such emotional strength for one so very young...

I sighed thinking about my mechs... I needed to get word to them... To warn them of the attack, that the Decepticons where here... I silently sent a prayer to Primus that my previous signal had got out to them.

The girl was in no condition to do anything at the moment and I feared harming her farther by trying to **make** her. I felt sick at the thought… '_Or is that her pain medication?' _I had no right to make her do anything; she wasn't a mech in my army or on my base. '_Though I prefer to not __**make**__ them do anything either'_...I never asked them to do anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself. The thought of harming the femme by forcing her made it even worse…making her obey me... I bristled at the notion... was a Decepticons way… but if it came down to thousands of lives I may have to. Primus I hope not. It would go against everything I stood for… what far too many good mechs had been terminated for. I don't think I could forgive myself if I injured her…. even if it was for the greater good.

Turning my attention to the little femme I reached though our link again; needing the touch of **something** other than my own thoughts. How did humans stay sane? '_Perhaps this why they have so many problems…or is this a reason they have such resolve...' _Gently brushing the link, I felt her gentle processor in a deep peaceful stasis. I sighed suddenly feeling drained, perhaps everything would look better after we'd both gotten some rest and slipped into a peaceful recharge.

A/N: well Ratchet isn't too happy with me at the moment… Seeing as I haven't slept in 2 nights trying to get this typed up and edited, I apologize if there are an insane amount of spelling and grammar errors. Hehe...

Ratchet: (glares)

MiniMedic: WHAT!?

Ratchet: You know very well what …

MiniMedic: ok ok.. I'll sleep soon...Just let me finish. (Mumbles) crotchety old robot.

Ratchet: (glares) what was that?

MiniMedic: Nothing! Anyway! … Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And those of you who've added me to your author/Alert lists but have been to shy to say hello. You guys are all awesome! I'm glad Prime's ok so far…I love him as he is (huggles Optimus' picture)

I hope I didn't bore you to death in this chapter… . and hopefully this A/N cause its a decent sized one. I'll be bringing in the other Autobots soon. It probably won't be for a few chapters yet; we'll have to see how it goes... for the most part I'm just riding along with the rest of you. After talking with a friend about the story and bouncing ideas off of her … unless I hack **a lot** of stuff down its gong to be long... or it may end up a trilogy to get everything done instead of squeezing it all into one story. ((Hehe if you're tolerant and gracious enough to stick around that long…)) But nothing is set in stone. So I'm really not sure bout anything yet.

Sideswipe: pfft I can't believe your making them read this junk! You should do a romance with meee Chicks dig me..(smirks)

MiniMedic: shut up! (Throws my boot at him) Its got you two in it you egotistical idiot!

Sunstreaker: (purrs)Oh now see that's **completely** different of course they'd want to read them if **I'm** in it.

MiniMedic: idiots…dunno why Ratch keeps putting your sorry afts back together.

Sideswipe: but it's a cute sorry aft (pouts)

MiniMedic: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH DAMN IT! (Throws a wrench at them and they scatter)

Anyway ….

As a side note this relationship is going to go very slowly and subtly... It's not going to be bluntly shoved out there. I'm trying to be simi realistic with this. Just like a normal relationship… Two people don't just meet and then Bam! their a couple, its happened, but **normally** they don't last…. Not all the time... and I **highly **doubt it would happen that way with a **normal** human and a 40 sum foot tall alien mech! . Even if they shared a body for a while . Now I'm not saying there won't be some interesting and different twists as the story progresses... Cause believe me I do have a few planned…

But if you're reading this thinking it's going to be a cliché Mary Sue, with a **horribly **tragic past, who's ether **super** strong or a damsel in distress the whole time and all that jazz, then my dears your reading the wrong fic. I'm not saying she won't have problems believe me she has had them and most** definitely** will have more... but they will be reviled as the story goes along. You don't just open up all your bad secrets in one go, specially to someone you just met… She's not super strong, super smart or insanely brave ... but she's no pushover ether… . one things humans do best is adjust to their environment. .

There! All done! hehe If I've offended anyone I sincerely apologize. I'm **not** ranting and this isn't meant as such, I just felt the need to explain for some odd reason.

Ratchet: (glares over my shoulder) Recharge youngling.. NOW!

MiniMedic: OK! Geeze! o.o Eep! (Ratchet picks me up) gah! Wait! NO! Don't take my comp!

**Dear readers,**

**My apprentice, MiniMedic will be back shortlyOnly after she's gotten a decent amount of recharge and fuel... because apparently the foolish youngling has forgotten to do either.**

**Ratchet, CMO**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

Chapter 5

_Smoke filled the already dusty gray polluted air as I looked out across the alien landscape. The silver ground beneath me hidden by the mechanical debris at my feet. 'Where am I... A junk yard?' Turning to my right I saw a black robotic form not quit my height but close._

" _Orders sir?" he questioned in a deep rough voice. Large cannons mounted on each arm emitting a whirling sound before clicking at the ready. I somehow knew he would follow me anywhere._

"_Search and rescue... If we have anyone functional out there I want them brought home." I heard myself respond, although __**I**__ hadn't said anything. He nodded his head, intense blue eyes scanning the landscape_. _'Why is he taking orders from me?' I wondered somehow knowing that he was much older than I._

"_Sir! We found Bumblebee!" a half panicked voice called. Glancing over I saw another robot / mechanoid form this one was deep blue and black with the same light blue eyes, only something was different about him. He seemed younger. Moving toward him the tall black robot and I followed him through the littered field, picking our way quickly but carefully though the cluttered landscape. There was a eerie glowing sliver- blue liquid on the ground among what looked like tangled mechanical parts of all sizes, shapes and colors. Looking to the side I saw a robotic shape at my feet… a hand... _

'_Oh My God...' My eyes widened as the realization hit. I was walking through a sea of bodies! Robotic mechanical bodies! Cold dread filled my chest. Now looking at the broken pieces of debris I could make out faces and limbs, broken and leaking the same silvery blue liquid. Their eyes, countless eyes, lifeless and cold; faces frozen in terror, rage or pain.' I have to be dreaming... this can't be real...' my head spun and I felt sick. Somehow knowing these weren't __**just**__ mindless machines that lay broken and battered at my feet but __**people**__…once thinking, living, breathing people! I turned away form the mutilated corpses, nauseated by the smell of burning oil, dust and something else I couldn't place and wasn't sure if I wanted to. 'Oh God... I have to wake up... This isn't real; it can't be real! ' _

_My head moved on its own, looking up I was then aware of two more figures just up ahead red and yellow robotic forms kneeling near something else I couldn't make out. A cold numbness over came me, as panic set in. What ever it was we were going toward wasn't good. ' I don't want to see…' I whimpered shakily. ' I have to wake up.. WAKE UP DAMN IT!' _

_Moving more quickly we reached the others. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker are you injured?" I called making my way up the hill of bodies to where they were, the black mechanoid reaching them before me._

"_Aww.. Little bit..." The black one's gruff voice mourned. _

"_We're fine sir. But Bumblebee's h… he... he's not so good." The red robot answered staring at what I assumed was a Bumblebee. 'No! I don't want to see! WAKE UP! WAKEUP! WAKUP!' I trembled wanting to clamp my hands over my ears and scream but my body wouldn't respond._

_A yellow mechanical form broken in just about every way possible lay in a pool of silvery liquid. Electricity sparked from where his right arm once had been, the limb laying carelessly to the side. Yellow armor was now dented and ripped half off, covered in grime and the silvery fluid. His head tilted back exposing a delicate throat, which had been ripped out; sparking, broken, wires hung lose covered in the slivery liquid. The robots blue eyes turned to me. It twitched emitting a high-pitched wail of shear agony. 'Oh My God it's still alive!' I thought horrified. Its blue eyes glowed and flickered, before locking with mine the expression in them clear. Please... Kill me.._

Jumping I woke in a cold sweat. My eyes darted round the dark room unsure of where I was. Scenes of the dream flashed back before my vision as my chest tightened and it became hard to breath.

_Easy little one... _Optimus reassured me gently. I sat up shakily sliding out of bed. _Amber… are you all right?_ I stumbled into my bathroom making it just in time to vomit in the proper place. Sitting in the cold bathroom floor I tried to regain control of my breathing, tried to stop shaking but couldn't. Using the sink as a brace I stood weakly rinsed my mouth with unsteady hands and trembling curled into bed.

'_Oh God…'_ I whimpered remembering the creature's eyes, vaguely aware of my hands gripping the covers till it hurt. I curled tighter into a ball squeezing my eyes shut; I tried to block out the images. _' Its not real.. It wasn't real..' _I sobbed uncontrollably as my heart beat painfully in my chest. The creature's heartbreaking metallic wail still rung in my head, I immediately covered my ears trying to block out a sound that wasn't really there… "It's not…"

_Easy... I am here.._…A warm comforting presence wrapped gently around me. The deep velvety voice whispering soothing words in a language I couldn't understand; but had an effect all the same. I could **almost** physically feel the protective arms wrap around me in a gentle embrace comforting me as if I were a small child. _It's all right…you're safe; little one, no one will harm you._ I could **almost **feel the strong tender hands stroking my back and head, as though to brush the dream away... My sobs slowly cased turning into light hiccups before dieing away. _Primus, little one, I am sorry..._

'_It was a... dream.' _I thought meekly trying to stop shaking.

_If only it were…_Optimus responded mournfully, the warm presence never ceasing its comforting actions. _A memory... from long ago. _

'_Memory…' _I responded as my shaking died down somewhat. I felt cold... A icy kind of feeling that isn't physical but still runs deep, chilling you all the same... And weather it was crazy or not, at the moment I really didn't care, I allowed myself to relax into the warm soothing aura.

_Something innocent optics should never witness. _Optimus commented gently still using a calming tone. I sighed curling farther into the blankets as the cold feeling slowly evaporated into a pleasant warmness; my mind became dazed and fuzzy, almost drunk from it.

'_What...' _I started and felt he presence shift.

_War._ The voice although low and soothing held an edge and the aura grew 'thicker' as if to protect me from the very word. I opened my drowsy eyes, half expecting to see someone there, but there was no one. _You need rest youngling... Your body is still repairing itself._

'_No… can't sleep…' _I mumbled in weak protest curling into the blankets with a yawn. _'... I don't wanta dream…' _My eyes drifting closed despite how hard I was fighting it. The voice whispered again words I couldn't understand in a deep warm voice that stroked away my thoughts.

'_Optimus…' _I half pouted as my mind protested pathetically.

_Perhaps then..._ The voice chuckled warmly. _I shall tell you of the Golden Age?_

'_Ok.' _I yawned in response and soondrifted to sleep listening to Optimus' soothing voice as he spoke of happier and lighter times.

((Prime))

Waves of fear and panic had jolted me online. My processor, not fully functional, had reached out through my bonds to see which of my friends was in danger, finding only one link. Then I remembered I was not in the base, nor my body. I had reached out to the youngling shocked to find that she was closer to my processor than she should have been. And had somehow tapped into my personal memory data. Reaching thought the link I gently brushed her mind, finding to my dismay she was reliving a time just after a pivotal battle.

The battle of Tyger Pax was not a pleasant memory and with due right had completely terrified the poor youngling. I mentality cursed myself for allowing my defenses to drop to such levels. It was not a sight meant for innocent little ones.

She had fought desperately, struggling to free herself from the memory's hold but didn't seem to know how. Delicately brushing her mind I showed her the way. A gentle light tug at her terrified processor was all that was required, as she quickly followed, even jolted online to farther get away from it. I can't say as I blame the child... Bumblebee's optics had terrified me as well.

My spark froze in shock as the little femme stumbled from her recharge berth into another room and expelled a vile fluid. Primus I hoped she wasn't damaged.

Curling back onto her berth she trembled as the images flashed through her mind. My baser protective programming kicked in as I heard her emit small audible sounds very similar to a sparklings cries. Her optics started leaking…. 'tears' a sign of distress, I remembered. Curling my processor around hers I tried to comfort the girl, as I had a very young Bumblebee so many vorn's ago. Using the soft tones and gentle mind touch, since physically I could not do so, seemed to calm her. Wiping the images away before they entered her consciousness again, I spoke of more peaceful times... the Golden Age of my world, until she slowly entered recharge. I sighed in relief curling my mind around the little creature's exhausted processor. Finally she was resting. I entered recharge only after putting up a mental shield between my memories and the child's processor. This would not happen again.

A/N:

MiniMedic: (whispers) Shhhh! I'm really not suppose to be here at the moment... But I wanted to do a quick update… even if it's a short one... Hopefully the content will make up for the size... but I'm upping the rating to M just to be safe. And I wanted to give you guys something entertaining cause well the next chapter although sets up some of the things to get the story going… is a bit boring in my opinion... I'm still work'n on it... or trying to.. OH! and also if anyone knows how to do those little symbols on this site.. like the stars and all that stuff... and double spaceing ...could ya please tell me? I've been trying to do all that for page brakes and stuff . I get the chapter looking perfect but when I sumit the chapter its all dissapeared...

Sideswipe: (whispers) will you hurry up! Sunny's not gona stand guard forever.

MiniMedic: (glares whispering) I'm trying! He damn well better! I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you two!

Sideswipe: (whispers) How the frag is it my fault you got sick!?

MiniMedic: (Glares)….

Sideswipe: Wait .. Don't answer that..

MiniMedic: (glares) Now just **whose **tire was it I fixed at a God forsaken hour! In the middle of **nowhere** and in the **freezing** rain the other night? **JUST** to save you both the **embarrassment** of coming back to base with a flat! Not to **mention** if Ratchet found out that's the **reason** I got sick he'd have **your **head!

Sideswipe: I said **don't** answer it! Just how was I supposed to know you humans could get sick from a little rain! You're like what, 93 percent water! (MiniMedic: glares)

Sunstreaker: (whispers) hey! Keep it down! It's kinda hard to look inconspicuous guarding a room with screaming people!

MiniMedic: (huffs) Anyway... thought I'd give you guys a bit of fluff if you can call it that... I guess you could call it parental fluff. Optimus pretty much just sees her as a child at this point in time. And his protective programming kinda kicked in.

Ratchet: (from behind me standing in the door way) Yes… just as mine does with my patients…

MiniMedic: o.o

Sideswipe: o.o … Sunny! You were supposed to be the look out!

Ratchet: (smirks) It's a little difficult to do that when one's vocal processor and motorary nodes are cut offline. (Sides and I look past Ratchet to see Sunstreaker collapsed in the hallway)

MiniMedic: oh..

Sideswipe: slag..

Ratchet: **Now...** (Optics narrow at me) Would someone be so kind as to tell me **what **you're doing **out** of bed... And **hiding** in a closet? … (glares at Sideswipe who flinches) and might I **inform** you that I am **not pleased** with those who sneak my patients out of my medbay! (looks back at me) and are you typing this all out?!

MiniMedic: hehe.. yes.. and um… umm.. ah.. updating story..

Ratchet: (sighs) Sweet Primus what am I going to do with you?.. (Glares and points at sides) **You** get the other idiot and have WheelJack turn his systems back on .. And **You**.. Youngling (Picks me up an I grab lab top) are going back to bed.

MiniMedic: but I can still type right.. riiight?(pouts)

Ratchet: (glares) you should be resting, and you cannot do so if your typing.. You can barely stay online as it is. Pouting may work on Prime but doesn't work on me youngling, hand it over.

**Dear Readers,**

**MiniMedic will be back once she gets a clean bill of health. And not a second before then... **

**Ratchet, CMO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?  
**

By MiniMedic

**Chapter 6**

Yawning I opened my eyes, wondering just how I managed to make it into my bed and pajamas. Then the memories of last night came back… '_Oh… Yeah…'_ My head throbbed lightly as I realized what had woken me; hearing the muffed voices of people talking in the kitchen... that happened to be **right **outside my door. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table I found I had slept through the night but I was still exhausted… sore as hell and extremely hungry. Sliding shakily out of bed I winced as my feet hit the floor... the pain medication I had been drugged up with yesterday had warn off…'_Damn this hurts'_... I slowly made my way toward my bedroom door.

_What in primus is that…?_ The voice questioned sounding as if he'd just woken to the sounds as well._ Primus. …_And then the pain.

'_Hehe hurts like a bitch doesn't it…'_ I chuckled winching as the action sent pain shooting through my body. Good God **everything** hurt, even breathing. _' Oh damn…Welcome to hell Optimus.'  
_

_Indeed this isn't pleasant. _Optimus winced as I leaned against the wall.

'_Maybe... But ... Yeah... um… bout last night...'_ I stared a bit nervously_. ' Thanks'_

_You are very welcome._ Optimus replied graciously. Pushing off the wall I staggered to the dresser._ You're in no condition to be moving youngling._

_'Yeah but that sounds pretty heated... I need to know what's going on... and knowing mom my pain medicine is in the other room...'_ I unsteadily made my way to the door and opened it. Leaning in the doorway I stopped to catch my breath. _'God I'm sorry I'll never be emo on purpose again I promise…'_

_You believe you're being punished?_ Optimus questioned_.  
_

_'I was depressed bout the thought of my friends leaving… but I'm only joking…its just funny… whenever I let myself get down and feel sorry for myself. Bad shit happens. It's just like Gods saying well if you're gona feel sorry for yourself then here's something that's worth it!'_ I explained. _'And on top of it all you're going to hear voices of an alien robot.'_

_Primus has an odd sense of humor..._ the voice chuckled lightly_. Hmm? You remember our previous discussion?_

'_You __**are**__ in my head... I couldn't help but listen ... Though I didn't get all of it. I do remember that part.'_ I replied waking into the kitchen.

"Mark! We can't just leave her!" my mother argued fiercely but quietly. I looked up to see my two brothers sitting meekly at the kitchen table and both of my parents on the verge of battling it out.

_  
_"I'm not saying we should leave her alone... But we need this... We can't..." My father argued before being interrupted.

"Sis ya ok?" Derek asked worry evident in his blue gray eyes and already halfway to me. The question stopped everyone cold as the attention turned to me. I flinched as he offered his hand placing the other arm gently around my shoulders to help me stand._  
_

"Yeah..." I answered surprised at how weak my voice sounded. "What's going on?" I questioned as Derek maneuvered me to the kitchen table._  
_

"What do you think your doing out of bed?" My mother frowned in worry as I slowly sat down. " How do you feel? Are you ok?"

" Are you hungry? Is there anything you need?" My father fired off just after my mother followed by Dean quickly getting up and running to the frig.

" What ya need sis?" he asked earnestly scanning the contents of the refrigerator. It all happened so fast it made my head spin.

"Everyone just …calm down please... I'm fine..." My mother shot me a look. I sighed. "Ok I'm not fine. But I'm not going to drop dead in the next few minutes' either. I'm just hungry… and figured it'd be better to eat something with my pill " My mother nodded. Before going about fixing soup she got my pain pills out of the cabinet and sat them with glass of water in front of me. Derek and Dean sat back down as my father took his place at the head of the table.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked taking the pill bottle and opening it for me. I could tell something was weighing on his mind.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." I grimaced sitting up straighter as slumping made my ribs hurt worse. "I'm ok." I commented, after looking at the time. Taking the pill from my father and choking it down. "So what's going on?"

My father stared at the table a moment and sighed. "We got a job today… Mrs. Bottom's has a vacation home in the mountains, it needs some small repairs… and we need the money. She's offered to let us stay there and work on it for the next week or so..." I nodded listening. " And Mike has a job planned for the boys but its all the way in Savannah… they'd be gone at least 5 days... Say a week or better..."

"That's great!" I smiled excited. My father ran his own business doing small odd jobs for people the past few years. He was in full-scale construction until he had an accident and fell off the roof of a house. The accident left him with a broken arm and wrist. The injury, though healed nicely, constantly gave my father trouble and he had to stop the heavy-duty work.

After working on his own for so long he just couldn't handle having a boss. True it was prideful... but that's my family. So instead my father opened his own business doing small odd and end jobs. Which was great... He loved it… the only problem is you're not guaranteed a solid paycheck …or a paycheck at all. Which is why we were in the financial situation we were in, work had been slow... extremely slow… as in non-existent as of late.

"I don't see the problem..." I commented as my mother sat a bowl of chicken soup in front of me.

"We aren't leaving you alone," she stated shooting my father a look.

"Mom.. You guys haven't worked in what... 4 weeks?" I commented. My mother turned so she was facing me.

"Amber, honey, the other night you fell **off a cliff**." She stated seriously. My lips twisted into an amused smirk as she glared and my brothers snickered. It just sounded so weird. I sat there waiting for the soup to cool before eating, my stomach rumbling in disagreement.

_Are you malfunctioning?_ The voice questioned.

_'I'm hungry. Don't you alien robots get hungry?'_ I asked smiling.

_Mechs and of course …though our tanks do not rumble. _Optimus commented. _It's... an odd feeling_.

I hummed and dove into my food. After swallowing a mouth full I turned to my parents; ignoring the voice, whom I could feel was clearly in shock at the moment. "You need the job. So go. I'll call some of the girls and see if they'll stay with me till you get back. Its not like I can do much besides sleep and lay around anyway." My mother looked horrified.

" I can't leave you after you've been through this!" she exclaimed.

"Mama... I'm fine... in a bit of pain but I'm ok... you're not leaving me; I won't be alone and I can take the pain pills just as well if your not here, as I can when you are." I turned back to eating.

_What in Primus is that..?_ Optimus questioned sounding stunned.

'_What?' _I countered slightly irritated and a bit puzzled, while still eating, it was quite odd eating and talking/thinking at the exact same time.

_It happened when you consumed fuel... _Optimus offered. I wracked my brain a moment trying to figure out what he was talking about.

'_I' m only eating … taste?' _I tried confused as to what the big deal was.

_This is what taste is... amazing. _Optimus commented then laughed_. Wheeljack is going to be jealous as pit._

'_Hehe if you think chicken soup is amazing wait till we have chocolate.' _I smiled_. 'Wheeljack?'_

_A friend of mine_. The voice smiled.

'_Friends…oh God… You have __**friends**__?!'_ I paled as he laughed. I most certainly didn't want more than one alien-robot-figment-of-my-imagination voice. _'I don't want to meet him… her…it... him… whatever it is.' _The comment was met with quite laughter. I smiled. That sound was starting to grow on me.

My mother looking uncertain took her place at the table beside me. "Are you sure...?"

" I'll be fine... I promise... Go do what you need to do, besides, it's just a week…how much trouble can I possibly get into when I'm bedridden" I laughed then winced _'damn it!_' "Its not like I'm gona get attacked by killer zombies or shoved into intergalactic war. I'll probably sleep most of the time anyway"

. "I'll call Stephanie" My mother sighed in defeat and after retrieving the phone retreated into my bedroom where it was quiet. I sighed moving a bit easier, my medicine **slowly **started working.

Just then there was a knock at the door, my father got up to answer. My brothers and I followed curious as to who would be visiting at this hour. We rarely got visitors at noon. Dad opened the door to reveal two police officers.

"Mr. Rain?" the middle aged officer asked and my father nodded in response. " I'm officer John Shontez and this my partner Mike Anderson."

"What can I do for you?" My father asked respectfully.

"We'd like to ask your daughter a few questions, regarding the accident she was involved in the other night…. if she's up to it?" Officer Shontez smiled past my father at me.

"Um... Ok... But I don't remember much." I informed the officers as they stepped inside and we sat down in the living room. I answered all of their questions to the best of my ability but I really didn't remember much. Optimus remained strangely silent during the ordeal. One of the officers cell phones rang and he stepped to the side to answer.

"What do you mean we're **off** the case..." he replied furiously. " To **hell **with the **FBI**! This isn't even their jurisdiction... How the **hell** is a rode incident their **jurisdiction**!?" I tried to focus on the questions Officer Shontez was asking but we were all distracted. Officer Anderson was now pacing in an attempt to control his temper. " At least tell me they got a make on the simi?" he paused. " They lost the simi…. How the **hell** do you **lose a Simi**! It was at the bottom of a cliff!?" I cocked an eyebrow. They did what?

"Mike?" Shontez questioned as the man hung up the phone.

"We're off the case... Apparently the **FBI** are taking over and we're to give them Miss Rain's account." Officer Anderson growled. " How the hell do you lose a simi!?"

"What do you mean **lost** the simi?" his partner questioned. The two officers seeming to forget we were here.

"I mean lost the simi! As in it's **gone**! Disappeared without a trace..." Officer Anderson sighted. "Damn FBI… leave it to them to lose a freak'n simi." His partner patted him lightly on the back then turned to us.

"Sorry bout all this.. Those guys just get under his skin." Shontez smiled weakly. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Sorry" I replied after a moment then shook my head. "It was really dark and rainy I couldn't make out much."

"Not a problem miss... Thank you for your time... Get well soon." Officer Shontez smiled as they headed out the door.

"Thank you…Let us know if we can be of any help." Dad offered.

"Will do sir." Officer Anderson nodded as they headed toward their car and my father shut the door.

"How tha hell'd they lose a simi?" Derek asked after they left.

"Beats me..." Dad snorted. " Probably something to do with drugs... Rick said he never saw that truck before in his life."

"Really?" I asked stunned as my dad nodded. " But still... How could a Peterbuilt just disappear? I mean its not like they could have just drove it off…" I sat back down on the sofa and stared blankly into space. '_There's no way… what Optimus said couldn't be real… could it?'_

_Indeed it is. _The deep baritone voice commented and I nearly came off the couch.

'_Sweet Jesus! Don't DO THAT!' _I reprimanded clutching my chest.

_My apologies_ Optimus apologized with a hint of amusement in his voice before he switched to a more serious state_. If my body is missing then it is either in the hands of the Decepticons or my friends... I pray the latter. _

'_You mean to tell me you're the truck? Or were the truck?'_ I frowned cocking an eyebrow.

"Sis ya ok?" I looked up to find Dean, Derek and my father looking at me worriedly.

"Stephanie said she'd call the other girls and they'd be here soon." My mother commented walking into the living room giving me a worried look. "Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" I waved them off as I stood and headed back toward my bedroom. "Just having a chat with the voice in my head." My brothers snickered.

_Correct. I can only assume that my spark entered your body in desperation to save itself._ Optimus continued as though never interrupted.

'_Spark?'_ I frowned walking into my room.

_The equivalent human term would be Soul_. He answered as I dug though my closet for something suitable. _Although I am unsure how all of this transpired, I vaguely remember what happened. _

'_Wait wait... So ... You're telling me that __**you**__ were... are ... The sweet little Peterbuilt… with a __**soul**__… that I had the accident in…? And you were dying so you're 'Spark'… Entered __**my**__ body as a last resort to save itself?_' I stopped sifting though my clothing. _'Ok Pick…'_ I ordered after laying out a pair of jeans and held up two long sleeved tops. I couldn't decide if I liked the blue or purple one better.

_Yes I am... I …excuse me?_ Optimus started at the command.

'_Which top? I like'm both.'_ I explained.

_Ah.. I've always been partial to blue ..._ The voice sounded amused. _I'm glad you approve of my alt mode... Although very few have ever referred to me as ' little'. _

'_So I was a last resort hu… wow... Way to give a girl a confidence boost there tiny.'_ I smirked and changed as he chuckled.

_I'm pleased you're taking this so well… I do not believe most humans would…_Optimus smiled.

'_Yeah ... Well that's cause I don't believe you... Well not that I __**don't**__ believe you. I think you're telling me what __**you**__ think is the truth... but you're also a voice in __**my**__ head... Which means you're a figment of __**MY **__imagination… so that means you're really me… or part of me… and…'_ I paused. '_God this is confusing... What ever it is my poor stressed brain has cooked up as a defense mechanism.'_

_I am not a figment of your imagination. I assure you __**I am real**__… and the Decepticon threat is __**very real**_Optimus stressed quietly as I looked around for my shoes.

'_Decepticon threat…? …Oookay ….oh yeah the bad guys who what'a rule the universe…'_ I remembered grabbing my shoes from under my bed and put them on.

_Yes… They are planning an attack soon... I believe at the Heartsfield Airport. We __**must **__warn my allies immediately._ The voice stated.

'_And that would be?'_ I cocked an eyebrow.

_Defense Secretary Keller and Captain William Lennox are two of our human allies. I believe it would be easiest to get in contact with them_. Optimus advised.

'_The Secretary of Defense…'_ I smirked amused. '_What bout the American motor association or the World wide car fanatics…?' _I snickered_ ' Ha ha... Am your losing your mind.'_

_This is no jest youngling._ He scolded, never raising his voice, but his tone held an edge I'd never heard before and I balked.

'_Look'_ I sighed_. 'I'm not saying you're lying… But it's... It's __**crazy**__ to believe you. Even if I __**could**__ get in contact with the Secretary of Defense… Do you have __**any idea**__ what they'd do to me? They'd throw me in a padded cell or I'd be stuck with countless doctors and medications if not __**both**__ …I'd be a lab rat again.' _I closed my eyes at the mental images and shivered. Then shook my head shoving them aside. _'I don't know if I can go though that… if I can put my family through it…'_ I was vaguely aware as my mind whispered. '_I mean what would you do?'_

_I do not know… _Optimus sighed quietly.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The pain medication kicked in full force thank God... and I felt much better... Sitting on my parents' bed I talked with my family while they packed, they were leaving that evening and my mother worrying over every detail … I was to eat regularly and drink plenty of fluids, blah blah blah. I listened patiently trying to reassure her that I was not going to disappear the moment she was out of sight. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it, jumping up in my haste I forgot my injuries. I hissed in pain as Optimus flinched. "Amber!" my mother scolded looking like she was going to rush over.

"I'm good." I replied tightly. _'Holy shit that hurt.' _I breathed wincing as I walked to the door.

_Indeed please do not forget again …_Optimus requested.

_'Not planning on it…'_ I replied answering the door. I opened the door to find Stephanieand Gwen. Gwen was a girl I had met in my advanced art class back in high school. When we'd first met we clicked and became fast friends. She was a sci fi nut just like the rest of us and loved animals. The girl was a bit crazy but I loved her anyway. Shoulder length sandy blond hair, with her current choice of color… red streak in her hair, was tied back into a ponytail. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt to match along with many rings and several tribal looking necklaces.

"snickerdootles chicka! Are you all right?" Gwen gently hugged me. 

"You look awful!" Stephanie chimed in as they pushed their way into the house. I noticed she was dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt and, as always, combat boots. Steph laid her backpack on the couch before coming to gently hug me as well.

"Oh what a wonderful way to cheer me up... I'm fine." I teased and smiled happy to see them. "Thanks for coming guys..."

"Oh my God you look like hell!" Hearing April's voice, I blinked looking up to see April, Lorie and Violet standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned surprised.

"Pfft.. Like we're gona let you stay alone in your condition." Lorie snorted holding a black duffle bag that matched her outfit. Black pants and a blue sleeveless top with her black dance team jacket. My friends walked into the living room placing their bags in various places as I stood there in shock.

"Guys you didn't have to **all** come…. I'm not **dying **…I didn't mean to bother anyone." I shut the door and sat down on the sofa beside Gwen. April sat down on the love seat, which was opposite the sofa, next to Lorie. And Violet headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh please of course we did. You're givin' us free food!" April smiled cheerily but her eyes betrayed her. I could read her like a book. She was worried. " How are you?"

"Well I'm alive." I answered.

"Your mom said you were hearing voices cause of all the trauma and stuff?" Stephanie asked timidly. "And that it's only temporary?"

"Wow way to **subtly** bring it up there Stephie..." Lorie snickered, as the girl blushed embarrassed.

"Yeah apparently the Doc says its temporary an **should** go away soon… I'm just glad its not caused by an aneurysm or a brain clot or something." I smiled.

"Dude! Why do you get all the fun stuff!?" Gwen exclaimed and I couldn't help but grin. Normal wasn't exactly something our group cared too much about.

"Tell me bout it! Get to do a kamaze off a cliff, bet that was **bad ass**." Violet emerged from the kitchen with a soda and chips. She was dressed in a sky blue top and jeans.

"Not at the time it wasn't." I laughed lightly then winced along with the voice "oh damn... Guys don't make me laugh".

_She sounds like a Wrecker. _Optimus chuckled.

'_Wrecker?… Wait… I don't want to know.' _I replied.

"And now your hearing voices..." Gewn replied huffily. "I'm so jealous"

"And here I though you guys were gon'a say I was crazy." I couldn't help but laugh then winced. "ow I said don't make me laugh." They all grinned in response.

"Oh sweetie we already knew you were crazy." Stephy giggled as I rolled my eyes.

My family finished their packing and mom left giving each of the girls the same talk she gave me about every detail that was to be taken care of, that I was to call her every day and so forth.

"Yes mother..." I smiled patiently. "I'll be fine and I'll call and I'll take care of myself," I continued as she headed out the door. "I love you... Don't worry." Then she kissed me on the cheek and left with my father. My brothers soon followed after getting a call from Mike.

"So…now what?" I questioned as we all sat in the living room.

"Ok... I gota ask... What's the voice sound like?" Gwen grinned.

" Some how I knew this was coming…" I smiled holding back a laugh. I knew that my friends knew the situation, and if anyone would listen, and **not **think I was completely off my rocker it was these guys. " His name is Optimus Prime... And he has a voice like... Hmmm... Its hard to explain... its deep and kinda like a James Earl Jones **type** voice but not quite." I purred and they snickered. Then, with a bit of input from Optimus, I raffled off all the information that he had given me. About he and his 'mechs', Cybatron, the war, and the All Spark. When I was finished they all stared at me.

"Optimus Prime?" Stephanie grinned.

"The All spark… an Intergalactic war.." Violet grinned " Damn chicka if you weren't an artist I'd be worried bout those creative juices your pack'n"

"hehe. Seriously you should write all this down.." April grinned.

"Hm.. Maybe." I yawned. " Anyway I'm gonta hit the shower and take a nap. You guys gona be all right?"

" We'll be fine…but you need to eat something and take another pill soon... I'll fix ya something while you're in the shower." April smiled looked at the clock.

"As long as you guys eat too." I replied sleepily as I walked toward my bedroom. Picking out a comfy set of clothing, I got everything ready and headed to my bathroom. After taking the bandage off my forehead and striping down I glanced at myself in the mirror. "Damn. I am bruised to hell and back." I commented before hopping into a nice hot shower.

**((Prime))**

I couldn't help but glance at the femme's small frame in the mirror and mentally winced; before recalling humans aversion to one viewing their under armor and averted my gaze to the corner of her vision. The poor creature was rightfully in pain. Bands of blue-ish purple colored her ribs and torso… a distinct one along her chest and abdomen; I could tell was from the seat belt of my alt mode. I had been as gentle as possible but apparently not enough. How fragile these creatures are. How they managed to survive from day to day was simply amazing.

The femme adjusted the water flow and stepped into the wash rack. I was nearly floored by the sensation. I could feel almost every drop of liquid on the soft sensitive alloy. Primus, and I though our grooming cycles were enjoyable.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days went by rather peacefully, or somewhat so, with the femme's companions caring for her. There were times I genuinely wondered if they were covertly trying to deactivate the poor youngling, but she took their antics all in stride. I learned most in her family where ample mechanics and although Amber had learned the same trade, she just didn't have the same knack for technology as her family. All the poor femme had to do was touch a computer and **somehow** it would malfunction. I had even instructed her on how to correct the minor malfunctions… but my efforts seemed futile, as the device would simply malfunction again a few moments after being fixed, much to her frustration. Much to my puzzlement the girl couldn't even ware a timing device for long before the power cell was drained, … I truly hoped my spark did not negatively affect her... But after mentioning my fears Amber had quickly brushed them aside claming that this was a common occurrence among many in her family line. We spoke often of random subjects and found we had common interest in stargazing and poetry; we often spoke of many things during the quite hours her companions where in recharge. In truth it was the first real peaceful time I've had in quite a while.

I worried about my own companions and considering my host's functioning improved somewhat I tried to figure out how best to go about the situation. She had gotten more at ease with my presence, ceased balking when I spoke and even upon my request took up watching the local news channels almost constantly. I assumed that if the Decepticons attacked it would be broadcast throughout the information network. My enemies were seldom subtle especially with Starscream as their current commander.

'_Optimus…Are you listening?_' a light voice broke my thoughts.

_My apologies… Youngling… What was it you were saying?_ I asked.

'_Hehe I was talking about Orion…'_ She smiled gesturing up at the night sky. Amber's friends had long since been in recharge and had April known the girl had been out this late there would have been 'hell to pay'... As she had so eloquently stated.

_Orion… _I repeated stunned at the use of my old name. How in the name of Primus…

'_The constellation… Orion… the hunter… its odd how I always know where to find it no matter where I am or the time of year' _She frowned slightly and I felt light concern run through her. '_Optimus… Are you all right? You seem… distracted…' _

_I am concerned about my friends. _I answered truthfully settling myself from the earlier shock. She sighed in frustration_. I do not know how to convince you that what I say is truth. _

'_We've been through this Optimus...' _Amber sighed wrapping her blanket tighter around her small form as the night air ghosted across her sensitive alloy. _' I'm sorry… but I can't believe you… It's __**insane **__to believe you… You're wrong… You're not real…even if I'd like you to be.' _Like me to be? I hummed pleased. I'll admit I was quite fond of our conversations as well.

_But what if I'm right…? _I countered gently._ What if what I say is true? Even if it's the slightest chance… Can you truly risk countless lives?_

'_I… Optimus... I...' _The shocked femme hung her head._ 'Damn it… I've told you what they'd do to me!' _She pleaded futilely more to herself than I. A sense of guilt and responsibility laced though her.

_And you have seen what the Decepticons are capable of…_ I reminded her gently. The girl shivered remembering the aftermath of Tyger Pax. I sighed brushing her mind in an effort to comfort the guilt I had caused, as I fought back my own shame for causing it in the first place. This wasn't her fight…. Her war... But I had no other choice. _Sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest._

"Thousands of people…lab rat… thousands of people… lab rat..… Thousands of people… lab rat" Amber mumbled to herself. "Damn it!" slamming her hands into the ground I winced feeling the pain shoot through her still sore and healing body.

_Amber…_ I questioned concerned as she stood and walked toward her home.

'_Lets go get the phone book.'_ She sighed. _'Unless you know this Lennox persons number... The Secretary of Defense is our best bet… I'm not making any promises... But I'll try.'_

TBC…

**Dear readers,**

**I am currently releasing MiniMedic only under the condition that she is under YOUR supervision… I am reluctant to do so but she assures me you are all acceptable for such actions. And as much as a pain she as can be, she is my best human assistant and I can generally trust her judgment. . **

**Signs or a relapse will include excessive fatigue; drop in temperature and lack of appetite. Should you notice ANY signs or even THINK that she is relapsing you are to report to me IMMEDIATELY. **

**I'd like to keep her in the medbay for a little additional observation, just to be certain but I have my hands full with the twin idiots at the moment…Slagg'n glitch's and their fragg'n Jet Judo… I fear more for her safety and sanity should she be locked in a room with those two for more than an earth week. Pit I fear for my own sanity and THEIR lives… Primus I almost went out of my processor with her consistent singing I don't dare try to fathom the trouble the THREE of them could cause me should they all be trapped in here.**

**You have your orders. And I expect you to follow them **

**Ratchet, CMO**

MiniMedic: Finally FREEE! I hope you guys haven't left me (pouts)... and aren't planning to kill me (coughs) yet... I know this chapter was a little boring but things are bout to get fun (grins) please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.. Point them out and I'll try to correct them… I'm **finally** happy with this chapter.. I wrote the thing 3 different times before I could get it to being tolerable…. I'll try to update sooner… AWWWW I got cyber flowers! (Purrs) Thank you for all the sweet reviews and the Fav's and alerts! (Glows) I'M LOVED! ... also if someone could please for the love of **heaven** tell me how the heck you double space on this frack'n thing it would be much appreciated.

Ratchet: (glares) They'd better not deactivate you... I just got finished fixing you.

MiniMedic: o.O (looks up at Ratchet after reading the letter) .. You're such a hard aft…. And my singings not **that** bad!

Sunny/ Sides: (from recharge berths) **YES IT IS!**

MiniMedic: (glares) ... Some times... A small part of me hates you two…

Sunny: (smirks) how sweet… I hate you to (Sideswipe snickers)

MiniMedic: (glares) the hell?

Sides: hehe... It's a general rule we learned. If we can annoy someone **that** much... And they **still **talk to us... They must **really** love us... (Grins then pouts seeing my flowers. barley audible whisper.) Damn… Wish I'd though of that.

MiniMedic: O.o what was that?

Sides: I said… **I **want cyber flowers….(Pouts and whines)

MiniMedic: (glares…blinks…) you know that actually makes sense... so this whole time your being pains in the aft… it means you really care about said person and you're really just testing to see how much that someone cares?

Sunny: (shrugs and grins) Dunno what do you think?

MiniMedic: (glares) I think my flowers are **prettier** than **you**…

Sunny: (pouts ) are not! (Sides: snickers)

MiniMedic: (thinks)…o.O… wait.. So that means the whole time you've been bugging the shit out of me...

Sunny and sides: (humms innocently)

Ratchet: (glares at them as they grin and turns to me) it's their **deranged** way of showing affection it seems

Sides: Un hu! So it means we loooove you! (Snickers as the sedative kicks in)

MiniMedic: o.o... oh shit…. **please **tell me that was just the sedative talking (hides behind Ratchet's leg)

Ratchet: Probably... (Smirks) but you never know with these two ... Now get the slag out of my medbay

MiniMedic: Yes Sir! I'm getting the hell out of here…(bolting for the door)...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 7**

Sighing I flipped through the phone book for the 3rd time making sure I didn't miss anything vital….

Air Force

Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI

Department of Justice

US Secret Service... I blinked… _'No way!'_..

Nope still no Secretary of Defense... I moaned laying my head on the kitchen table with a soft thump. _'This is ridiculous... How can you have the number to the White House and the Secret Service and __**not**__ have the Secretary of Defense?'_

_We must keep searching. _Optimus encouraged gently._  
_

'_I know...' _I sighed tiredly pulling my hair into a low ponytail. Standing I stretched feeling stiff from sitting in the same position most of the night... my warn jeans and white t-shirt were the same I'd warn the day before. Snuggling deeper into my light velvet jacket I yawned moving to the stove to retrieve the now screaming kettle. Glancing at the clock I mentally groaned, 6 a.m., then set to making some hot chocolate. The scent of warm chocolate filled the air as the instant coco dissolved into the hot water. Taking the warm mug and reclaiming my seat I closed my tired eyes, smiling in contentment as the heat snaked though my hands easing the light aching in my knuckles, due to my earlier outburst. Taking a sip I mentally purred as the warm smooth liquid slid down my throat sending the warming sensation throughout my body. Optimus, I felt, was once again pleasantly shocked. _'Mmmmmm… Told you, you'd like chocolate' _I purred turning back to the phone book.

_Indeed. _He hummed sounding pleased. _Would consuming more be_ _appropriate? _I complied smiling at the book of numbers.

'_It looks like we have two options.'_ I frowned shoving the book back. _'We can call one of the other branches... Like the FBI and such... And see if they can direct us to the Secretary of Defense. Or we can use the mailing address we found online. Why the hell they don't have his email instead of a snail mail address is beyond me' _I sighed._ 'Damn government'_

_Which is the more efficient way?_ Optimus inquired patiently.

'_Well. If your willing to wait… the paper mailing address should go directly to him or his department… but it can take up to a week to receive it. That's if it doesn't get lost in all the other mail he receives.'_ I replied after a moment's deliberation.

_That is far too long. Is there a way we could meet with him personally?_ A quiet humming feeling accompanied by a buzzing feeling ran though my head lightly. I had learned was a result of when he was deep in thought or unconsciously trying to access the Internet. Least that's what he claimed the last time I asked; after my teeth were vibrating so hard I could have sworn they chattered.

'_Afraid not.' _I shook my head. '_It's harder to meet in person than it is to contact them. You really don't know much bout human officials do you?'_

_They do perplex me at times. _Optimus sighed.

"What are you doing up so early?" April yawned as Gwen followed her in and sleepily made a cup of coco for herself.

"Morning sleepy…who says I went to bed?" I smiled as she glared. April was dressed in a red top and jeans; while Gwen was in a contrasting blue dragon t-shirt and black jeans.

"How are you going to get better if you don't sleep?" April frowned letting her hair down from its ponytail. "What are you looking up?"

"I'm fine." I waved her off sipping my coco and flipping though the book once again. "Secretary of Defense." I answered absently.

"Why?" April blinked. I quickly put down my mug and buried my head in the book to avoid her glare. "Amber…"

_Perhaps that was not the best way to go about informing your friends. _Optimus commented._  
_

'_I noticed.' _I grimaced.

"Optimus says the Decepticons are planning an attack… on the airport… he's been bugging the hell out of me for the past week" I explained running a hand though my hair nervously keeping my eyes glued to the book. Then felt Optimus do what I assumed was his equivalent of cocking an eyebrow and I slightly bristled. _' Oh don't give me that… You have and you know it. Besides if I'm gona get labeled inane you can **damn **well bet I'm blaming it on **you**!'_

_Which in itself is inane, is it not?_ He hummed amused.

'_Oh shut up.'_ I mentally pouted.

"Am ... Honey... He's not real." Gwen said calmly from her seat opposite of me.

"I know." I frowned shifting in my seat this was getting uncomfortable.

"Then why are you looking up his number?" April questioned gently sitting beside me she placed a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Who's number? ya got a secret crush we don't know bout?" Violet grinned bouncing into the kitchen in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. Then rummaged though the frig to find the orange juice.

"Damn Vi.. Can't you be a little more quite in the morning? what time is it anyway? " Lorie walked in rubbing her eyes sleepily, still wearing pajamas. Her dark hair slightly ruffled, she slumped down beside Gwen; while Stephanie yawned barely making it to the barstool by the counter. The red head looking more and more like a little kid in her oversized blue PJ's.

"7:30" Gwen frowned over her coco. "Waaay too early." Lorie groaned and slumped over on the table at the news.

"So who's this hot guy we're calling?" Violet grinned coming to the table as well.

'_Damn'_ I winced. I had hoped their ADD would kick in and they'd forget.

"Apparently the Secretary of Defense." April frowned.

"Huh... Since when did he get cute?" Violet cocked an eyebrow. " Am.. Do you have a old guy fetish?"

"No!" I protested slightly blushing.

"Hmm lets see... Sean Connery... Patrick Stewart" Gwen grinned as the other girls snickered.

"Voices!" I blushed. " Don't tell me you don't think their voices are amazing… I know better!"

_Voices?_ Optimus inquired gently._ Your systems seem to be over heating._. _Are you malfunctioning? _The voice vibrated though my head lightly making my face heat up even more.

'_No…' _A shiver ran down my spine_. 'Shush no talking…' _Then groaned as my friends burst out into laughter._ ' God it's to early for this.' _

"Never said they weren't." Her grin widened and eyes twinkled at me. " Lets see who else... Johnny Depp, Mel Gibson. "

"Their good actors … and you like them too." I stated flipping the pages in the book.

"Now why do we need the Secretary of Defense again?" Violet smiled.

"Because **Optimus** says there's going to be an attack on the airport and we need to **warn **them." Gwen explained giving me a worried look.

"Say what?" Lorie's head shot up from the table.

"Look guys.. I .. I know he's not real ok." Laying the book down I sighed trying to explain.

_Primus I thought we had this settled._ Optimus sighed.

"And I know it's **crazy** and **insane** and **stupid** to believe that the voice in my head says there's gona be an attack on the airport." I continued. "But... I mean ... what if... What if it's true..? Even the **slightest **chance that it could be true... That there really is going to be an attack.. Not from alien robots... But something else… **thousands** of people could die.. I can't risk that. " I frowned. " .. what would you do, if it were you? If Optimus was telling you bout all this"

"Pfft I'd tell 'em to shut the hell up." Lorie snorted, I bleached and Gwen smacked her lightly. "What?!"

"He may not be real but he's still nice." The girl replied and she was right. Somehow telling the extremely polite Optimus Prime to 'shut the hell up' and actually **mean** it seemed like a bad idea... not to mention felt very wrong. He may be a figment of my imagination but he was still a person... sorta… who deserved respect and he had done nothing to warrant anything other than such, far from it. The presence seemed to actually care.

"Have you looked on the internet?" April sighed taking the phone book from me and flipped though it.

"Yeah.." I replied tiredly then blinked realizing she had the book. " Wait...what are you doing?"

" Helping you..." the girl answered carelessly.

"You can't be serious. Don't tell me you believe her." Lorie gawked.

"I don't..." April sighed. Her green eyes closed as she frowned in thought before continuing. " But I can't really say I'd do any different were I in the same situation. Come on guys ...Think about it... This is **Am**…. She's the sane-est one out of all of us."

"Pfft that's not say'n much." Gwen grinned over her coco, earning soft giggles from the group.

"I heard that." I mock glared as she smiled innocently at me.

" If calling in an anonymous tip helps her rest easy then I'm all for it." April smiled glancing at the phone book.

_Is the Secretary of Defense to be warned if you do so?_ Optimus questioned ever patiently.

'_Probably not'_ I answered truthfully_. 'Most likely it'll be ignored as a prank call. They'd probably strengthen security though, with all the terrorist attacks that have went on lately._' The voice growled ever so lightly. And I could feel pressure starting to build lightly in my temples from his frustration… finally his patience was starting to wane. Then as quickly as it came the pressure dissipated and I felt the presence shift to a much calmer state.

_Those were no terrorist attacks little one… it is __**imperative**__ that the Secretary of Defense be contacted. Simply stating my name should verify your creditability if not get his attention._ Optimus stated, once more the calm collected being I had always known him to be.

"Holy shit…." eyes widened as April burst out laughing.

"Did you find it?" I looked over her shoulder.

" The airport yeah... But… Listen to this... Under **alternate fuels** there is **Human Radiation Experimentation**!" She giggled as we gaped in horror.

"You're joking..." Lorie quickly came over to view the page. "Oh my God!"

"Guys.." I sipped my coco and grimaced finding it had went cold. " It has to be the Secretary of Defense... There's too much risk of a tip getting ignored."

"I'll check the computer" Lorie sighed. "You guys call around and see if you can get someone."

"Geeze I gota work… hope you know how much shit you putting us through. MMM fly boys." Violet grinned dialing the number to the air force.

"You guys don't have to help me…" I winced brushing my jacket off suddenly finding the invisible dirt on my shoulder very interesting. " I know I'm crazy... and this is insane."

" That's nothing new..." Gwen grinned pulling out her cell phone and picking a number before squealing in delight. "I'm calling the Secret Service!" I couldn't help but giggle at their enthusiasm.

" You didn't ask for help we offered sweetie." Stephanie smiled finally awake enough to join the conversation then got her own phone. "I got the FBI!" she giggled.

"Calling the Department of Justice." April stated dialing the number on her cell and handing me the house phone.

"Guess that leaves the White House." I sighed dialing the number. _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_ I thought sarcastically.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"No this is not a joke!.. I'm not 12!" I growled at the secretary. I know I sound young but damn. Then taking a deep breath forced my voice to become calmer. "**Please **…I need to contact the secretary of Defense or his department… Opti…."

"Please hold." The droning woman's voice interrupted cutting me off as music played on the other end.

"Bitch!" I growled hanging up the phone roughly. I had called the White House a total of 25 times. The phone was picked up 4 of said times and then put on hold for half a hour each. After which I hung up. Then while finally speaking to an **actual** person she puts me on hold AGAIN!

_Calm child..._ Optimus soothed in a deep calm tone though I could feel his own frustration just behind it, kept skillfully in check. _Stressing yourself will only hinder our efforts._

"Still no luck?" Stephanie asked meekly as I glared at nothing. My friends having long sense given up after the first few hours had decided to make breakfast. Grabbing a piece of toast I ripped into it a little more viciously than needed. "I'll take that as a yes." The red head smiled weakly.

'_How can you be so calm? If the situation is as important as you say it is..'_ I asked.

_Practice... _The voice hummed lightly._ I learned long ago that patience and rational thinking is more useful than losing your control. Especially when running a starship is very similar to running a human day care._ Optimus explained gently in smooth mirth. Just hearing him eased my nerves somewhat .

'_What are we going to do now..?'_ I asked tiredly…being stressed after having no sleep plus pain medication and worry was starting to ware on me. Spending all morning arguing with stupid people hadn't helped matters either.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Violet commented uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes." I answered shortly before grabbing another bit of toast.

" Since we all know this isn't really real anyway. Well… Optimus isn't…" The voice in my head groaned muttering a few choice words I couldn't quite make out. "I hope we aren't in the Matrix... If we are I'm totally gunning for Neo." Vi grinned as Stephanie giggled and the presence in the back of my mind perked up. " Why don't we just go down there?"

"Go down where?" Lorie questioned after downing a glass of orange juice.

"The airport. I mean... It's all in her subconscious anyway right? … Maybe seeing that everything is ok will settle Am's nerves a bit... and ... If we do see anything weird we can let security know." Violet offered nonchalantly as we all stared at her.

"Did you seriously just come up with that all by yourself?" Lorie questioned. " That actually made sense."

"Hey! I can be smart!… when I wanta be." Vi pouted earning a grin or scoff from the group members. "Besides. We can swing by the World of Coke and Little 5 points after we're through and make a day of it."

"That sounds like fun. I love Little 5 points." Lorie jumped up running for the guest room to change as Violet wandered after her to do the same.

"What's Little 5 points?" Stephanie questioned curiously as she finished her breakfast.

"It's a eclectic shopping center." I answered smiling. "They have all kinds of things from different cultures all in one area; theater costumes, dance outfits, crystals, new age shops. It's really neat. You just have to be careful and go in a group."

"Oh coolies." The redhead giggled before going to get ready to leave.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow! Gwen you're **poking** me!". Lorie complained as she adjusted the seat belt we shared.

"Really? Poke!" Gwen grinned poking her. Stephanie giggled watching as Lorie tried to defend herself before getting caught up in the battle. Not 10 minutes into the trip and they were ready going at it.

"Oh good Lord... How old are you?!" I scolded after accidentally getting hit in the head a few times. "Children **please**! …. All right! No soda for you!" They pouted and whined but complied grinning before starting up the action again. "Oh for the love of God."

_Are they always like this?_ Optimus mirth at my friends' actions was quite obvious.

'_Unfortunately' _I moaned feeling a lightly amused but sympathetic mental touch. April's car was rather small, but thankfully so were Lorie and I. It made it possible for the two of us, Gwen and Stephanie to fit reasonably well in the back; all with a seat belts I might add. A feat we were quite proud of. Violet occupied the passenger seat acting as navigator, which resulted in getting lost; at least twice. I lost count due to refereeing. Looking back it was easy to see how we missed the unusual police car sitting by the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Jazz man!)

Decreasing the volume of the cool blues tune I turned up my comlink, switching signals till I found just the right one. The device Glen had made for hack'n into Decepticon frequencies worked so far. It was pitifully simple compared to our technology… but that had been our save'n grace ya might say. It went under radar as noth'n worth fool'n with thankfully. The device wasn't something we'd think up that's fur sure…Wheeljack maybe.. Primus, I wish Jacks were here…. He was a bit'o trouble and a pain in Ratchet's aft half the time but well worth it when his gadgets worked. '_Not ta mention a lot'a fun when things got bore'n.' _I mentally smirked.

I pulled into the street and took my position, parking a few feet from the airport. Turn'n my sensors up I sighed settling on my shocks. The Cons were here... just didn't know quite where yet due ta their new cloaking technology. We'd done what we could. It was their move now. My sensors snapped on edge as I listened to the signal relaying it to the other team members.

_Barricade to Starscream._

_That's Lord Starscream to you! _A snaky voice snapped.

_Begging your pardon… LORD Starscream…_ Cade snarled with a sarcastic tone.

'_So.. Everyone's not so happy bout tha new management.'_ I mentally smirked.

_What is it fool? _Starscream sounded rather smug. _Any sign of the Auto-scum?_

_No. LORD Starscream... but I briefly detected a signal very similar to Prime's when uncloaked. _Barricade sounded worried. My spark skipped a beat... that's impossible. We had Optimus' body there was no way… his spark was gone.

_Impossible! You must be malfunctioning. Motormaster destroyed Prime … _His voice full of contempt... cause he hadn't take'n out the boss. Fragger…_ He sent me the files to prove it_. _Though the fool forgot to get the Matrix._ Starscream barked his voice faltered slightly with fear probably at the thought of Prime functioning. Glitch had a right to be afraid of the Boss man. Megatron was at least a match for em… Prime'd have ripped Screamer apart easy.

_I have done a systems check. I am functioning at full capacity. _Cade continued in a matter of fact tone._ Although it was very faint I think it is worth looking into._

_You are not required to THINK! _Screamer snarled on his end before settling himself into a calmer tone.. this wasn't tha' time ta be making enemies, not when he was still fighting for control of the Decepticons and he knew it. My tank lurched as I heard his voice change to hold a slight purr and fake concern_. I am sure it was just a glitch.. Cade.. You have been under a great deal of 'pressure' lately… report to Hook after the mission for a systems check. It would be a shame for you to miss out on the future missions , you're such an important part to our team. _

_Yes sir. Over and out. _Barricade replied stiffly with a hint of controlled hate, obviously seeing though Starscreams lie. I settled back on my shocks. All we had to do now is wait.

Resisting the urge to reeve my engine my mind wondered toward earlier events. So far the con's had tried attack'n us on several occasions.. got bolder with the Boss man out… an we'd met'em head on every time. Thankfully with no injuries or major contact o' the locals. We still wasn't sure just where they'd attack yet.. but we were stay'n together this time. Not take'n any chances… an Lennox assured us the human military would be here ta back us up soon ..I hope so. Man I'm gett'n fond of those little buggers.

Hook was back the' pit spawned slagg'n son of a glitch… It gave the con's a slight advantage have'n their inventor and medic all rolled inta one. It was the only way the con's we'd slagged could'a been repaired without the All Spark shard… and that, thank Primus, was back at tha' base. All safe and cozy.. under lock and key.

If only we'd had it when Optimus…I couldn't keep the growl from escaping as I thought of Prime. After intercepting his signal I was the first ta get there, just in time to see an ambulance leave. Even gunnin' it to the max I was only minutes before the twins, who were come'n from farther away. Poor guys were almost beside themselves with worry.. though they'd never show it openly, least not much… can't say any of the rest of us was much different. It took what seemed like forever for the humans ta leave... but our scan's showed it wouldn't'a mattered. Optimus was already long gone...

Seen Optimus like that hit us all **hard**. All twisted'n broken. I mentally winced at the visual. Fall like that must'a hurt like Pit. Ratch's scans picked up traces of biological energy…. there'd been some human passengers in 'em …seemed fit'n and just like Prime….the Boss man had went out protect'n those weaker than himself… made all our sparks pulse with pride.

I couldn't fight back the twinge of sadness… and reached out to the others lightly through our bonds. Wasn't nothing like the' privet bond the Twins had.. but it was good enough.. We'd all be do'n that a lot lately.. supportin' each other.. part of being an Autobot .. we take care of our own.

Optimus Prime…

My friend…

We'd fought together for well over several thousands of years… Pit I'd lost track… Slag.. we'd even trained together...

He was still a young'n, slag it! Though ya could never tell by the act and look of em. Bit younger'n me in fact …but not by much. I sighed, send'n a prayer to Primus that once we had'em back at the base the All Spark shard could bring'em back. Just like it had me. I resisted the urge to shiver at the thought .. _'m not go'n there… Die'n wasn't pleasant. But after… now that was someth'n..' _I sighed shoving those thoughts aside. Wasn't no good dewellin' on it now.. But count'n on the shard.. well that wasn't a certain thing.. the shard had a limited power supply we just weren't sure **how** limited. Ratchet fixed Optimus' body up…. Though how in the pit he did it with what he had ta work with I'll never know… I'm start'n ta believe the Twins when they say he can almost slag'n work miracles.. Ol' Hatch knows what he's'a doing that's for sure. But fix'n up a body an bring'n it ta life are two different things.. He isn't Primus and he'd be tha' first ta tell ya that…. But the All Spark was a gift from Primus.. If it worked fur' me why not Prime?…

It's worth a shot. And by Primus if anyone deserved it, it was the Boss man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Amber's view)

After quickly finding a parking spot, choosing one that overlooked the landing strip made it much easier, we all piled out of the car. "Land!" Lorie exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh shut up! My driving's not that bad." April glared. As the two bickered I stepped up to the chain linked fence blocking off the distant landing strip from the lot.

Heartsfield was huge... and being an international airport, always busy. From the terminal to the parking lot, people intent on their destinations were constantly running around in a seemingly organized chaos. A cold dread filled me as I thought of all the people inside, my mind conjuring images from my imagination. Flight attendants, janitors, and countless workers who ran the stores and cafés specifically for passengers…Families meeting other family members, tourists finally getting away for that vacation they'd been planning. Countless business people running to and from jobs... exchange students excited and a little scared about studying abroad… A little girl or boy traveling alone for the first time … That's when it really hit home.

'_My God... If something happened here…'_ My fingers intertwining with the cold metal latticework tightened involuntarily as I gazed worriedly out over the field. Watching several commercial airlines coming and going in well organized, executed routines; I saw no sign of anything unusual… at least not on the outside. No alien robots… I wanted to be relived, say it was all over, have a good laugh and just have a fun day out with my friends. I really did…. but something felt wrong… very very wrong and as much as I tried to shake it, the cold nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

"See sweetie." Stephanie's hand gently touched my shoulder as she came to stand by me. "Everything is fine."

"I wish it was." I whispered my eyes never leaving the airstrip.

A/N

MiniMedic: I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I know I said I'd update sooner.. And had indented to… But I've been trying to help Ratchet with repairs and get ready for Christmas at the **same** time…. Please don't kill me! I know this is going agonizingly slow. Story wise and update wise.. But we will get to the other Mechs soon and it will speed up I promise! I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry!!

Sides: (laying on the table) Ratchet… I think her vocalizer is glitching….

MiniMedic: (Glares throwing a screwdriver at him) Go to Pit you fragger!

Ratchet: ( smirks never looking up from the twins scan results) hmm.. sounds perfectly operational to me… Mini if you please.. Do not damage my patients until they are fully repaired.. (smacks Sunstreaker who's squirming) Hold still!

MiniMedic: fine.. (Mutters) Hypocrite.

Sunny: Ow! (glares at Ratchet) you'd better not have scratched my paint you pit spawn!

Ratchet: (glares back hitting him again) I'll paint you Neon Green if you don't watch it… narcissist!

Sunny: You wouldn't dare! ..o.O ..what the slag'd you call me?

MiniMedic: (glares) basically …a self-absorbed whiny bitch… Now **shut up **for 5 seconds so I can focus. I'm almost done!

Sunny: Why you!? (growls, starts to get up)

Ratchet: (shoves him down with a loud clang) DOWN **NOW**! She has every right to be upset with both of you. She's finally has free time but instead of being able to work on her stories and other recreational activities she's been helping me repair your sorry carcass.

Sides: hehe..yeah.. (looks at me) I'm sorry .. we didn't mean to take up all your free time.. forgive us? (puppy eyes)

MiniMedic: yeah.. totally not working.. (glances at him.) Damn it.. you're both ass's you know that?

Sunny: (grins) but we're cute ones..

Sides: OH OH! ( nearly bouncing on his berth)

Ratchet: BE still! (smack)

Sides: (whines) Owww.. Raaattchettt! (looks back at me) I wanta thank the Reviewer for my flowers! .. (grins)

Sunny: Yes.. They got the shade just right…. to compliment my optical color.. (beams looking at the blue cyber flowers)

MiniMedic: o.O .. Sunny I swear.. you **had** to be a femme' in another life..(Sides: pouting) ok ok I'll thank them.. I was planning on it anyway

Sides: (pouts) but I wanta thank them..

MiniMedic: (glares) Good Lord! What is with you!?

Ratchet: you've babied them too much..

MiniMedic: o.O.. they were sick.. I was just NICE to them…

Ratchet: .. yes.. that's the point.. by the way how does this person sending flowers keep getting the base address?.. (Optics burning into me) you haven't been revealing it to them have you?

Sunstreaker: (stares at Ratchet) you know.. You should take some bedside manner tips from her.. She's a lot nicer than you are..

Ratchet: (snorts) yes and look what its gotten her… having you two run amok in my medbay…no thank you… (Looks back at me) well?

MiniMedic: (glares) of course not! And how the hell should I know? It's a fan girl/guy.. you'd be **amazed **at what they can do… (blinks) oh look.. Ratchet someone gave you a report.. (snickers)

Ratchet: hmmm? (smirks) well I'm glad **someone** listens to me .. (looks over my shoulder at reviewers comment… optic twitches) Racket?

Sides: they seriously called you **RACKET**? (He snickers starts to get up to come look but a glare from the CMO makes him stay on the berth still snickering..)

Sunny: (smirks) well it does fit..(MiniMedic: snickers as Ratchet goes back to his scans)

Ratchet: Kindly thank them for me.

MiniMedic: ( after typing it) ya just did.. (blinks) Oh God you have my Reviewers spying on me for you.. is there any way to out run the long arm of the CMO?

Ratchet: (looking at his charts) No.. Unless you go to Delta quadrant 5 in Sector 12 of the Andromida galaxy... but I have friends there… So technically… No.

MiniMedic/ Twins: o.o

MiniMedic:… OKkkk…. Anyway.. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and read so far (smiles) I'm completely amazed… I can't believe I've gotten so many hits on the 6th chapter alone. Please let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll try to correct them. Thank you guys soo much it's meant a lot to me!

What do you guys think of the Jazzman? I wasn't quite sure if I got him down right. I just put him in there for a bit of a switch to see how it flows. I'm still debating about Jazz's alt mode.. I like the Solstice from the moive.. but also love the Porsche as well.. I was thinking if I don't go with the Solstice then ether the newer model Porsche.. Or the 2005 Porsche Carerra GT maybe? good? bad? Feedback most welcome! And Reviews much loved!

Much Love and Happy Holidays!

MiniMedic

(( Sides: (pouts and whines) but… but...I wanta wish them happy holidays! MiniMedic: Good God! FINE! ))

Also….Sunstreaker, Sideswipe (Sides: Yaay!) , and Ratchet


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 8**

_Bonecrusher…_ the voice growled_. On your right.. At the far end of the field. .._ I frowned looking where Optimus instructed. … What was a construction vehicle doing on a landing strip?

'_**Bonecrusher**__? Are you serious?! What kind of a name is that?' _I scoffed cocking an eyebrow"Hey guys… you see a cop around?" I questioned. "There's a construction thingy on the strip…"

"Hmm.. What's it doing out there?.. Maybe their doing construction?" Violet stated sarcastically. "Their always doing construction on some part of this city…. Like over there.." she gestured to the distant building site the metal support beams clearly visible.

"Ha ha…" I dry paned. " Does it look like they are?" motioning toward the recently repaved strip. " All the air port stuff ended a while ago… besides..." I squinted at the tan colored machine again trying to make out what it was… My eyes widened.. Shit… shit shit shit it's a Buffalo. "It's a Buffalo. Those things aren't made for normal construction."

"It's a what?" Loire asked staring across the field.

"It's a Buffalo... They're made for the military." I explained. "They've been used in Afghanistan and the Middle East for years. Their also **blast resistant**."

"Are you serious!?" Lories eyes widened as she squinted "Oh my God... what the hell is that doing here?"

"How do you guys know this again?" Violet stared at us quirking an eyebrow.

"History channel..." Loire replied distracted by the machine.

"Brother was a Military nut … Remember?" I sighed. "In any case it doesn't belong on an air strip."

"It can't hurt to tell someone about it." April shrugged. I smiled nearly strangling her in bear hug. Good loveable down to Earth April.. I knew I could always count on her. " Air dear … Is required for living"

"Opps.." I grinned letting her go. We split up into two groups Stephanie, Gwen and I went one way while April, Violet and Lorie went another.

"I think I saw a cop car back this way..." Gwen stated as we crossed the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. " Ohh mister police man… come out come out.. we wanta warn you bout giant space invaders…" she called in a singsong voice.

"Your crazy.." I grinned turning the corner.

" So says the girl with the voice in her head…" Gwen smiled back.

" ohhh burned." Stephanie giggled as I mock glared. "There it is ." the red head motioned to the black and white police car across the street .We hurried toward it and got caught waiting at the cross walk with the crowd. The business people paid us no attention, intent on their destinations or talking on their cell phones. They shoved us about as they shifted, anxious for the light to change. Gwen huddled closer to me in her uneasiness with large groups of people, grabbing my arm and looking about ready to bolt. I patted her hand reassuringly as the light mercifully turned and we started across…

_Stop!_ The voice commanded and I froze immediately in the middle of the crosswalk, quickly grabbing the two girls at my side.

'_What?!'_ I asked alarmed at his tone. My friends both shot me strange looks and protests as to why in the hell we were stopped in the middle of the road.

_That police vehicle is a Decpticon in disguise. It's Barricade… get out of the area immediately! _Optimus ordered.

'_What?'_ I blinked as a horn honked, the light had changed back and people were getting impatient.

"Amber?! What the heck?" Gwen snapped nervously looking at some of the slow moving traffic and yelling drivers.

_NOW!_ The rumbling voice barked. I jumped and nearly panicked feeling a slight tingling sensation through out my body… my hands moved of their own accord tugging at the girls lightly, back the way we had come... it faded as quickly as it had come. And I quickly moved to comply pulling the protesting girls back to the other side of the street. We watched as the traffic started up again.

"AMBER! What the heck? Are you trying to get us **killed**? This is **Atlanta** they don't **care **if they run over you here!" Gwen green eyes flashed angrily as she yelled over the traffic.. Then she paused. "Ok they do but its only cause they can get sued..." I paid her no mind, my attention focused on the police car. Seeing a purple insignia where the normal police design should be and instead of the Protect and serve slogan…. Oh that can't be good.

" Look!" I hissed gesturing toward the other side of the street. My friends turned their attention to the car.

"To punish and enslave…" Gwen read out loud then grinned. "Hehe now that's appropriate."

"Lets go…" I tugged them back in the direction of the car and they followed walking on ether side of me after exchanging a worried glance. Hopefully Lorie and the others had found someone.

"Um.. guys…" Stephanie whispered… " It's following us." I glanced up to see the Police car was indeed following us. Keeping **pace** with us in fact.

"Oh shit.." I muttered trying to control the jolt of fear that made me want to bolt. Shoving my hands in my pockets I held my head down involuntary trying to make myself invisible in the crowd." Stay calm... Just walk normally… don't run... Just stay calm." I wasn't sure if I was talking to my now nervous friends or myself, but it seemed to work on both of us in any case... as we were able to walk somewhat calmly. _'SHIT! This cant be happening.. This cant be happening.'_

_Calm down.. Try to lose him in the crowd. But do so calmly... _Optimus advised.

'_What do you think I'm doing...'_ I replied leading the girls in and out of the crowd, down different sidewalks, but to no avail. He seemed locked on us. _' What the hell?!'_

_Ether he has locked on to your specific vital signs ... Very uncharacteristic for Barricade. Or…Slag it…It's my signature... Blast it!… you're giving off my signature. _Optimus stated obviously frustrated.

'_What?'_ I sputtered keeping an eye on the vehicle as we made our way back across the parking lot, the mustang following us still. _'Shit shit shit!_' Lorie, Violet and April were waiting on us as we made it back to April's car.

" We couldn't find the boys in blue... but… you have a stalker… that just so happens to be a cop..." Violet stated noting the car following us.

"Shut up and get in the car." Gwen muttered heatedly looking at the three.

"But I thought you wanted to ask someone about.." Lorie started puzzled pointing toward the Buffalo on the airstrip.

"Later!" I interrupted jerking her arm down and all put pushing her into the car. "Car now." Violet and April complied as Stephanie and Gwen all but bolted in the car after me.

"What's going on guys?" April questioned staring the car and pulling out. " Where are we going?"

" Anywhere! That cop isn't a **cop**. it's a Decepticon." I explained as the three girls shot me a weird look.

"It's freaky! He followed us. Like kept pace with us as we walked down the sidewalk" Gwen exclaimed obviously freaked out.

"And we kept trying to lose him in the massive crowd but he **always** knew where we were!" Stephanie chimed in.

"That does sound weird… but Am... Decepticons aren't real." April started then paused, her eyes widened after a glance in the rearview mirror. " He's following us."

"SHIT!" I exclaimed turning to see that sure enough the police car was right behind us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Jazz man!)

_Barricade what are you doing!?_ I mentally winced as Starscream screeched though his com link. _'looks like someone got tired of wait'n around.'_

_Investigating the signal. Lord Starscream._ The Con replied calmly with a light sarcastic undertone.

_And did I not forbid it?! We have more important things to accomplish than hunting ghosts! Imprudent fool! Prime is __**DEAD**__! You are glitching… report to Hook immediately… we can …_ Screamer was cut off as Barricade closed the link

'_Hehe .. mech's got lugnuts I'll give'm that.'_ I smirked. Starscream didn't have as much control as he thought he did. But … what's Cade up to?

I quickly radioed the rest of tha' group tell'n'em ta hang tight and pulled out'a position. Barricade wasn't far I knew that much, I cruised around and spotted him. Falling back so Cade wouldn't spot me I saw he was following a smaller red car with several panicked humans inside…. what the heck? Last I checked terroriz'n tha locals was Side's an Sunny's sport.

My sensors picked up a light signal an' I nearly dropped my transmission…. The Pit? …check'n again.. my spark pulsed hopefully… Sure enough, looked like Prime... Weak... But it was Optimus's single all right … Impossible.

I opened a' signal. _Yo Optimus? Man that you? _No response. Hu… slag, I'm lose'n it... Ah what the hell…. I tapped into tha' radio signal and repeated the message only ta have my audios blasted by several high-pitched screams. Slag…an I thought I was use ta high decibels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Amber's view)

" GAH! Primus!… Yo! Chill ladies! I ain't gona hurt ya!" the accented voice called thought the radio.

_Jazz!?_ The voice in my head responded both surprised and delighted. _I swear you're a gift from Primus._

'_He's what?'_ I thought franticly. _'Wait.. You know it?!' _God what the hell had I gotten myself into _'Alien voices …talking cars… intergalactic wars… well shit.. Now I'm gona have to apologize to mom... told her I wouldn't be getting into those.._ _Optimus buddy …you're really racking up brownie points. How bout __**you**__ explain all this to her?'_

"Holy God my car is talking to me!" April exclaimed as we speed down the road going God knows where. We all panicked, my heart jumped into my throat as the girl hit the gas, which resulted in the police car speeding up as well... nearly slamming into our bumper… causing us to panic even more so till we were all screaming.

April was finally living her dreams of becoming a NASCAR driver. She was speaking rapidly and incoherently in a panicked high pitched wail, something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, please don't kill me, high octane gas, wax, detailing jobs, please don't kill me… take one of them'. Nice to know where your friends stand…Guess who's getting coal next Christmas.

Violet's colorful vocabulary had apparently grown since her move to Florida, that or she was speaking in tongues. Stephanie had an anxiety attack .. Lorie was repetitively screaming 'we're all going to die!' in every musical scale known to man. While Gwen had currently lost her mind and was cackling like an insane woman….

'_Oh dear God…'_ I moaned cradling my head in my hands miserably as a slight pressure begin to build.

_May I speak with him?_ Optimus asked urgently.

"Look. I ain't yo' car lady!" Jazz snapped. " Chill already!"

'_I …what?'_ I blinked as I could feel a rather bad headache coming on.

_I need control.. I __**must**__ speak with Jazz. May I have your permission_? The voice explained quickly.

'_Sure! What the hell?! … I don't think this day can get any weirder.' _Oh how very wrong I was. Slight tingling sensation ran throughout my body accompanied by a gentle tugging, a feeling as though I was being pushed backward until suddenly I was no longer in control. My head moved of its own accord and I leaned forward.

"Jazz. It's me .. My spark has been transferred into a human body." I heard my voice speak seriously but it was different.. That was defiantly **not** me. I couldn't sound that noble if I tried. Optimus' commanding presence was now in control.

"Optimus?" Jazz questioned skeptically… "That you?"

"Are your audios malfunctioning my friend?" I felt myself chuckle in a smooth tone. "Although with all the noise I can see the cause behind it."

"Holy God! .. Possessed girl in the back! **POSSESSED**!" Lorie screeched trying desperately to get away from me but couldn't seeing as we were buckled together. I felt my head turn as I looked at her.

Stephanie, having finally dealt with her panic attack, gasped her green eyes widened as she backed up. "Your eyes…"

"What ?" Gwen questioned the other two her voice slightly hoarse from laughing. I turned to look at her. "HOLY...!" Shoving herself back violently, there was a resounding crack as the back of Gwen's head connected with the window. "Ow…geeze.." the girl winced and clutched her head before looking back up at me pouting. " Dude.. This is so not fair... I want glowie blue eyes…"

My eyes snapped to the rearview mirror of their own accord. I panicked finding my normal gray blue eyes had turned to a deep bright almost glowing blue. _' Be calm... It's only me... I'm in control remember?' _Optimus's deep voice soothed seeming to radiate from everywhere at once.

_I... ok.. _I answered meekly gaining some semblance of control over my fear. Then I mentally balked as realization hit….. _Oh my God…._ _OH MY GOD! _, I wailed... _My life's a bad Sci-Fi movie! …Optimus you BASTARD!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Jazz man!)

_Yo Ratch! ... You wont believe this... but I've picked up Optimus' signal._ I called through to tha' medic. He was guarding Optimus' body in case tha cons went after it. My engine growled at the thought. Primus only knows what those Pit slagg'n sparkless drones would do if they got their filthy hands on it.

_You're correct... I don't believe you._

_Look Ratch I know it sounds crazier'n the Twins behav'n but .._

_HA!.. it'll be a cold day in Pit before that happens!_ Ratchet scoffed before his tone switched carryin' tha' sorrow we all felt. Tha' medic reached out through our friendship bonds ta gently brush my processor, a reassurin' comfort'n touch we'd all been share'n since Optimus was deactivated. Was it this bad for my friends when I was out for tha count? _We all miss him Jazz.. and if we can get him back we will… but… right now he's gone and we must carry on._

_Yeah that's all good'n mushy Ratch…. but I know what I'm sense'n!_ _An when I talked to it the human femme' sure'n slag sounds like em.. Called me by name! Cade even picked up on the signal 's why I even follow'em in the first place.._

_**You did **__**What!?**__ Jazz you talked to a local without properly allowing them to adjust! Do you know what kind of damage the shock alone can do!? Do you have any __**idea**__ how __**stupid**_Ratchet was gett'n geared up for ah' full verbal attack, one we didn't have time for.

_WOAH! Yeah yeah I know Ratch! Lecture later! Listen now!_ I interrupted hearing a growl form the medics end…. '_Primus I'm so gona' get slagged after this was over with weather I out rank 'em or not…. Boss man, that better slagg'n be you.'_

_Speak then… _I winced at tha' chipped 'you are so fragged' tone

_The fem' said she was Optimus .. An that tha' boss's spark was transferred ta her body.. That possible?_ I questioned quickly keeping an eye on Barricade.

_We can sometimes perform spark extractions.. Putting the spark into a temporary specially designed protoform, when one's body is too badly damage for the spark to survive while repairs are made... but it is an __**extremely**__ delicate procedure._ He paused mulling it over. _With an especially strong spark…there are a few exceptional cases where Spark jumps have been known to happen, when the body is severely wounded in a last pitch attempted to save oneself. But... For it to have a proper shell in which to jump to or a host, a willing recipient whom is strong enough to support two sparks ... let alone survive for a significant amount of time are __**extremely**__ rare. _

_Yeah yeah! Lectures __**later**__ doc!... I just need ah' straight answer… can ah' spark survive inside a human? _I exclaimed.

_A human?… hmm.. The amount of energy required would be enormous... more than I would figure a human would be capable of producing…_ my spark sank_… not to mention the humans own spark surviving the __**shock**__ of such an incident..… But if one were willing.. And would be able to generate enough energy .. And their own spark strong enough to hold its own... It is __**possible**__ …__**Highly**__**improbable**__.. But in __**theory**__, biased on those criteria it is possible. An interesting concept.. A mechanical autonomous organism's spark co existing with an organic's spark_… Hatchet paused thinking _…Please don't tell WheelJack... He'll want to experiment._

_Wait.. human's have sparks?_ I asked confused.

_Of course. They do_. Ratchet laughed. _They simply exist on a different level than our own. But I though you didn't __**want**__ any lessons youngling?_

_Yeah ya got me… can I help if your too slagg'n good a' teacher?_ I smirked.. .. _So.. How do I go bout find'n out if this lil'lady's really tha Boss? _

_A detailed medical scan would be sufficient… _

_I ain't no doc Doc.. And this could be a' Con trap..._ I shifted gears falling back, Cade was get'n paranoid.

_True… hmm... Ask her something only Prime would know? Do you have any secrets?_

_Hehe that's my job man. _I replied switch'n back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Amber's view)

" Would everyone please calm down….." Optimus asked in a calm tone only to be ignored as Lorie continued screaming ".. I'm not…. I wont.."

"Hey! No human possessions in the back!" Violet screamed her eyes livid as she turned in her seat to glare at Optimus. "Think you can take my friends body you evil son of a bitch!?" AWWww and here I thought she didn't care…. Totally getting her a kick ass Christmas gift this year.

Optimus sighed closed his... my… Our eyes and took a deep breath. " Enough!" His voice never rose. But the authority and tone of the command laced though everyone as if he had physically quieted them. The car went deathly still save a few soft whimpers. "I'm not going to harm anyone... please calm down." The words were smooth and I was shocked at the calming tone my own vocal cords were able to emit. I'd have to learn how to do that.

For a few tense moments no one spoke. Optimus' intense gaze fell on Violet. " Amber has graciously given me permission to control this body for a time... April for everyone's safety …if you would be so kind as to control your driving please? Do not reduce speed. But please be cautious… And calm.."

" I…I..ok.." April swallowed meekly; she nodded pale faced holding the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Thank you." Optimus replied in the same soothing tone. Then he turned slowly, trying to be as non-threatening as possible I realized, to address my friends beside us. "I am no Demon... nor am I any more good or evil than yourselves. On my honor... my intent is peaceful….I will not purposely harm you or your friend in any manner, I simply wish to return to my own form."

There was a tense silence Optimus didn't move as my friends slowly started to relax, obviously jumpy but much calmer than before.

"Well damn... he is a gentleman… and here I though he was gona do that whole.. We come in peace … take me to your leader bit.." Violet commented which earned a nervous chuckle from the group.

"So.. Your not going to kill us by sucking our blood .. Or take over our planet and useing us for fertilizer.. or enslaving us.. or hunt us for sport.. incite the Zombie-ocalypse ….or turn us pink?" Gwen asked. I felt my eyes widen briefly.

"Primus no youngling I would never." Optimus laughed. I was once again shocked at the rich sound coming from my own voice. Everyone seemed to relax much more at that.

"Aww.. and I wanted to kick some alien butt…Man.. What kind of an alien are you?!" Gwen grinned.

"A nice one?" Optimus offered good-naturedly.

"… Am.. I'm assuming she can hear me?" April looked in the rearview mirror… Optimus nodded. "For the record... I am **never** mocking you again…ok... Gwen... I got the 40 days of Night… War of the worlds, Stargate, Predator and Dawn of the Dead references... but.. **Pink**?! What the hell?! .. " The group snickered.

"Optimus?" The melodic voice called through the radio and everyone jumped with a startled shriek. " Do ya have to do that? I mean.. Is a disembodied voice **that** terrifyin' "

"Jazz." Optimus nodded. Cutting off the remark Violet was about to make.

"Tell me somethi'n only me an Prime'd know…" the accented voice instructed.

"Hmmmm…" I felt myself frown in thought. " You have a permanent curve shaped scar on the interior armor, inside your right thigh…" Everyone froze.. and a few girls shifted a bit uneasy.

…_. Do I even want to know?_ I blinked.

' _I'll explain later if you like.'_ Optimus hummed in amusement offered.

"Please.. tell me you guys weren't having like weird alien sex…" Violet blurted.. Asking the one thing we were all secretly wondering..

_Violet! There are some questions you don't ask!_ I mentally scolded as Optimus cleared his throat but was interrupted before he could answer.

"Boss man!!" Jazz crowed happily seeming to have not heard Violets comment.. "An still a femme magnet ! hehe ..slag.. a whole load of em' an yo' ain't even in your real body! Primus your one lucky son of a glitch!" Barricade however saw this moment to get board and make a move flashing his lights. April started to pull over out of reflex alone.. But then caught herself and speed up, which resulted in the police car turning on his siren..

" Not working jack ass! ….Ok.. So let me get this straight…."April breathed. "Am's possessed by the leader of an alien race.. Who can turn into cars… and we've just been caught up in an intergalactic war... the Deceptia-whats-its are going to attack the airport. …and now one of them is stalking us while another one is talking to us through the radio?"

"Sounds bout right…." Gwen grinned. " Man Am.. You sure know how to throw a party."

_Hit her..._ I growled but the only response I got was Optimus' amusement.

" Optimus... Ratchet says all ya got'a do is get ta your body.. Yo' spark'll go where it belongs an' do the rest." Jazz informed us.

"Where?" Optimus perked up.

"Luckily Ratch patched ya up an's stand'n guard... We were gona try tha' Allspark bit again.. It's in tha construction site bout 5 blocks from here.. Go... I got yer back Boss man." The melodic voice grinned.

"April do you know the location?" Optimus asked glancing out the window.

"Yeah.. it shouldn't take us more than 5 min.." In that instant everything erupted into chaos. Everyone screamed as a loud explosion shook the ground. April swerved violently the ground exploded as a ball of fire slammed into it... Pedestrians screamed running in every direction as we made a sharp turn down a different street the Police car hot on our heels…

"Holy Shit! That thing just shot a fuck'n missile!" Violet exclaimed turning in her seat to look back at the police car, a sliver Porsche shot like a bullet right behind it.

A/N

MiniMedic: Sorry this took me so long guys! Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and stuck with me so far.. I'm getting there.. It was going to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters. That…. and its been a bit hard to write as of late because of distractions so please point out any mistakes you see... . I decided to go home for the holidays instead of staying on base… and well... (Glares at the twins) I had some tag alongs ... so things are going as planned at bit slower than normal. But I will make it up to all of you in the next chapter.. Next chapter is going to be fun .. So far the only ones of the mechs who have any idea.. That Optimus is alive is Jazz and Ratchet.. and the others find out next chapter.

Sides: (pouts) Awww now …can we help it if we missed you?

MiniMedic: Un hu.. Was it that or you were just so damn bored cause the Cons decided to take a brake with the colder weather?

Sunny: (shrugs).. little of both?

MiniMedic: (glares) couldn't you have bothered someone else ?

Sides: Oh Mini! (Gasps dramatically) how you wound my very spark!.. You don't want to spend time with us? .. The most handsomest mechs of Cybatron? (Pouts giving me puppy eyes)

MiniMedic: Handsomest?.. it that even a word? (Rolls eyes then glares) It would have **helped** if you had stayed **out** of trouble. And **hadn't** killed one of **Santa's Reindeer**! Do you have any **idea** how **many** children you traumatized?! Not only did you plow into all fragg'n **8 **of them and land Santa with a mild **concussion**.. You **killed one of his reindeer**!

Sides: I said I was sorry! Sunny's the one that..

Sunny: Don't you blame this on me!

MiniMedic: I'm blaming **both** of you! Honestly .. RACEING..

Sides: the roads were closed! We didn't know!

MiniMedic: (glares) it didn't occur to you that maybe they were closed for a **reason**?!.. Its **Christmas**?.. Maybe we're going to hire a guy dressed as Santa with reindeer to come give the kids gifts! All you had to do was **sit still** … the church play was almost over!... but nooo.. You two had to get board during the **last stanza** of Joy to the world! Blink out your holoforms and go **racing**! Your lucky it was dark and no one even saw you!

Sides: I **tried** to miss it! But its **kinda** hard when they come out of **nowhere** at **150 miles per hour!**

Sunny: .. I'm just glad it wasn't me…. Those antlers would have **killed** my paint job.

MiniMedic: SUNNY!.. (Glares back at sides and hisses) and **You** .. You had to go make that.. that **comment**!.. (Mimics Sides happy hyper tone) " Don't worry kiddies! Prancer gets the best gift of all! He gets to go to Heaven for Christmas!"

Sides: (winces) They were **crying**! I had to say **something**!

MiniMedic: (cradles head in my hands) God those poor kids.. I thought their mothers were going to lynch you.

Sides: (shifts eyeing the packages on the table) yeah.. It was a good thing we got out of there when we did…

MiniMedic: yes... and it appears you both have gifts from my reviewers…( point to the packages on the table.. They both perk up) Though I don't know if you deserve them.. ..(Opens a box. From Raven06.) Oh thank God Chocolate chip cookies….I think I love this person…

Sides: yaay flowers! (Holds up the large multicolored bouquet) .. These are going in my room! .. (Bounces off)

MiniMedic: (cocks an eyebrow and looks at sunny) and here I thought you were bad..

Sunny: (opens his gift) Wax… (grins his engine purring while looking at me)

MiniMedic: Not a chance … Go try to talk Sides into it. (Sunny growls and stalks off after Sideswipe) Ratchet!

Ratchet: (pokes his head out of his office glaring) If your not dieing get the fragg out of my….. oh its you Mini.. What is it you need?

MiniMedic: You have something from a reviewer. ( he takes the package from me)

Ratchet: (cocks an optic) .. And why would anyone be sending me something? Especially someone I've never met?

MiniMedic: (grins) their called fans Ratchet .. And yes you do have them. (Ratchet opens his gift)

Ratchet: (smiles) ah a new wrench.. (Holding it between his thumb and finger) .. its rather small isn't it..

MiniMedic: Yes dear.. if you haven't noticed we humans do tend to be rather small…

Ratchet: It is perfect for smaller jobs. (Subspaces it) kindly thank them for me

MiniMedic: you just did (yawns)

Ratchet: (frowns) You've had one Pit of a holiday...it's 5 in the morning after a full days' shift .. ...Recharge youngling..

MiniMedic: (Sighs) I hope my reviewers' holidays were less insane than mine…… Ratchet has suggested I keep a journal... Basically to help me deal with all the stress,.. It would basically be about what **really** goes on in the medbay and what a medic goes through dealing with this bunch…. How I met them, how I got my nickname.. and how I became friends with the Twins especially,.since we've developed a rather suprising friendship…. I've considered posting it as a "fanfiction" but I'm still debating.. The mechs, save a few, wont know bout it and you guys wont believe its real …So I don't have to worry bout them snooping…or getting shot / thrown in jail forever for treason... If anyone is interested in readng it please let me know… God I need an aspirin…I'm going to bed…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 9**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Jazz man)

Easily catch'n up to Cade I fishtailed em send'n us both spin'n out'a control. " So it is Prime!" he growled transforming as he sled ta' a stop. I did tha same crouching in a low stance. "You?!.. Why can't you say dead!?"

"Hehe yeah well its kinda an Autobot initiation.. " I grinned, a loud explosion erupted from behind me. Frag the airport! The humans ran in panic to get out of the area scream'n and shove'n one another, their basic survival programming kicked in. Slag it .. Where was tha' military back up? They should have been here and got tha' area evacuated by now! A yellow blur shot past me doing a 180 and knock'n Barricades legs out from under him. Tha con crashed inta the building curse'n an fight'n ta get his footing.

"Ironhide needs help at the landing strip sir! He's up against Blackout and Bonecursher" Bee called.

"Sam with you? Where are tha' Twins?" I questioned shooing a few humans to safety, wasn't hard see'n they were terrified of me… an keep'n an optic on Cade as part of tha building gave way crumbling down around'em make'n it harder for 'em ta move.

" Sam is here, Captain Lennox as well... Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are taking on Starscream and Thundercracker." Bee answered starting to open his door to let the kid out.

"Stay in kid.. Gott'a new plan buddy." I fired a few shots at Cade as he scrambled up rolling to the side he transformed and sped off after Prime. "Bee. You gota protect those girls an Prime."

"Girls?… Prime?. But Jazz... Prime's..." Bee closed his door as Sam was bout ta get out and buckle'd em in so tight the poor kid could barely move. Bee's pretty protective of the little guy.

"Go!" I barked an the little bot obeyed speed'n off after Cade like the Unmaker was on his skidplate. Then I opened a com link to em, transformed and went ta help Hide. _Ain't time to explain. So I'll be quick .. Focus on that weird signal... s'hard at first cause its weak.. But Prime's alive in that human femme. Spark jumped. Get her ta Hatchet in one piece_.

_Yes sir! _Kid sounded like it was Christmas and I'd just give'n em the best gift in the universe_. I ..I . .Would like to apologize commander… I questioned your orders sir.._. _I accept whatever punishment you see fit. _Bee was hit harder by Prime's deactivation than tha rest of us.. Prime an Hide be'n the closest things he'd had ta creators when he was a sparkl'n. The two had raised tha lil bot after Bee was found under tha rubble when tha children sectors were destroyed. When we'd found Prime.. It'd took everything Hide and Sam could do ta keep'em from transform'n and runn'n down to em, exposing himself an' us in the process.

_No worries lil buddy ... We all got our off days. _I gunned it seeing Hide take'n on the two Cons' tryin' ta keep them away from the building and aircraft.

… Bee could handle Cade.. an Ratchet wasn't far.. If tha ladies kept moving they'd make it there before Cade even caught up to'em.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Amber's view)

"Holy shit!" April screamed slamming on the bakes to avoid hitting a pedestrian who'd ran out in front of us in blind panic. We all jerked forward in our seats with the momentum of the car. "Everyone ok?" She asked shakily.

"Owww ... My spleen..." Lorie whined.

" Least your not dead bitch!… Quit whining!" Violet snapped.

"OH shut the hell up! You're not strapped in with an alien!" Lorie turned to me / Optimus. "No offence..."

" None taken." Optimus nodded and I felt my lips twitch in amusement. " Is anyone injured?" several no's and I'm good answered. Just then a yellow blur shot past us drifting into a smooth arch to stop in front of the car… a teen boy and what looked to be a black ops guy bolted out of the yellow sports car. Optimus gripped the seat closing his / my eyes a moment to re-center himself. He suddenly felt very ... Drained.

_Optimus?.. Are you alright?.. _I asked concerned at how weak the presence felt.

' _We must hurry…'_ Optimus quickly unbuckled himself then nodded in apology to Gwen as he reached over her and grabbed the door handle. "Pardon. " then promptly leaped/ dived over the girl to get out of the car rolling on one shoulder as he hit the pavement. We both winced as he landed in a crouching position… his eyes scanned the area. The construction site was only a few feet away. The stunt having jostled my still sore body... This was also a move I hadn't done since I was 10 and in gymnastics… and never preformed onto concrete from a car while being chased by homicidal alien robots… in short... I was gona feel that in the morning. "Lennox! "

"Optimus?" The man dressed in a tight black T-shirt and camo pants, I assumed was Lennox jogged up. He was well built and tan skinned, with short cropped sandy hair and sharp blue eyes.

I felt myself stand and sway as Optimus lost his balance. The Autobot leader gripped the man on the arm for support. "Yes… I ... I must give her control." I felt myself being pushed forward gently and suddenly I was in control once again.

"Prime? You alright buddy?" Lennox asked wrapping an arm around my waist. It took me a moment to adjust to being in control again.

"He's here just... Tired.." I answered shakily my nerves starting to get the better of me. I stepped back from the man standing on my own and looked over to find the teen trying to convince my friends to get out of the car, which they were point blank refusing.

"Listen.. You need to get to Ratchet and Prime's body. Now." Lennox instructed.

" I .. I know.. but.." I stammered and shifted uneasily. God this couldn't be happening this had to be some awful nightmare. My sides and head throbbed lightly weather it was due to all the activity or that my pain medication was wearing off, I didn't know. Looking to my right I glanced at my friends who where terrified, stressed and in this mess because of me. " Th.. This is my fault.. I .. I can't leave them."

"Oh no.. No you don't.. Not yet.. Not now.. Listen to me.. **Listen to me!** Now is **not** the time to have a brake down!" Lennox grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. "Believe me honey I know you're due one... but not now.. You've done **damn** good till now... Stay with me a little longer ok?" I nodded. " Good girl. We'll try to distract that creep … and we'll take care of your friends... Just get to Optimus's body. He's at the far end of the construction site." I nodded dumbly and walked toward the site.

"MWAHAHA! Take that sucker!" I froze hearing an almost devilish voice crow nearby, a loud metal Clang! Sound was heard followed by an explosion.

"WEEEE HAA! Gett'm Sunny! Slag that looked fun!" A joyful voice was heard followed by a resounding BOOM!

SLAG IT!!! **SIDESWIPE** YOU FRAGGER! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR YOU SLAGG'N SON OF A' GLITCH!? A gravely gruff voice bellowed in a mixture of rage and slight panic.

"HAHAHA! Sure am Hide! Ain't it fun!?" Sideswipe, I assumed, cackled then taunted in a singsong voice. "Hiya honey! I'm hooommmee! Miss me Screamer? Come here and give me a kiss…" A loud clang was heard followed by an un-Godly screech of rage. I covered my ears and looked up just in time to see a F22 and a red blur crash into a neighboring building.

"What the **Hell** was that?!" I stared shocked.

"Damn it!.. I'm goin to help Hide kill those two.. I'll run the damn trash compactor!" Lennox grumbled then saw that I had stopped. "**GO**!" He barked. I jumped startled but complied and took off running for the construction site that was just across the road, praying my friends would be safe.

_That .. My dear friend… was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. You have just been introduced to the Twins. _Optimus informed me amused but something in his voice was off… he sounded very tired.

'_Optimus?!.. Are you ok?_' I asked alarmed at the weakness. Since this whole thing started he had been anything but. The construction site was closed I mentally cursed, my eyes searching the perimeter, spying a bit of broken fence. Pushing the chain link material aside I was able to make the small whole slightly bigger and crawled under.

_I was not aware that taking control would be so draining. _Optimus replied._ It's not much farther little one.. Hurry. _I moved as quickly as I could while having to pick my way though the littered construction site. My breathing became labored from all the activity as well as my current physical state. Kneeling behind a pile of metal beams I tried to catch my breath. Strained gasps racked my body; my chest and ribs ached with the effort.

"Damn it.. Of all the times." I coughed and cursed trying to get my breathing under control.

_Are you injured? _Optimus' tired voice asked in concern... I had to fight the urge not to laugh.

'_Seeing as in the past few weeks I've been thrown off a cliff... Shot at.. by missiles mind you..…Chased by homicidal cars and possessed… not to mention the alien voice in my head __**and**__ my friends playing nursemaids... I'm still in one piece... I'm not complaining.' _I grinned standing and continued walking; I needed to keep moving.

_Well at least you have your sense of humor._ I felt Optimus chuckle weakly

'_I have __**you**__ in my head dear.. I need it.'_ I smiled before our playful barter was interrupted a loud engine roared and sirens blared, I turned to see the homicidal police car come barreling though the chain link fence... The yellow camaro hot on its heels. " Oh shit…Damn it! I knew technology would kill me one day!" A rush of panic sent me running, zigzagging through the heavy machinery and materials, where the car couldn't go. Between me doing that and the smaller camaro running circles around him, the black and white devil was having trouble maneuvering and from the resounding growling sounds very frustrated. Then I saw it at the far side of the construction site… the cobalt flame stroked Peterbuilt. "Oh thank God." I sprinted for it, despite my protesting body, as though it was the base in our deranged deadly game of tag. If I could just get there… I'd be safe... Hopefully.

I almost missed the red and white ambulance sitting beside the simi, until it's sirens came to life and it bolted past me. From behind me a loud crunch of metal and a yelp of pain was heard along with shifting gears and twisting metal. I didn't waste time looking back… almost there.

I reached out, as my fingers brushed the cold metal, I felt something pulse from deep inside me. My body tingled as an electrical shock ran through me into the truck. I was knocked backwards, winded from the force of it.

The world around me ceased to exist as I crumpled on the dusty ground in a disoriented haze. The pain finally caught up with me as the adrenalin rush faded. But something else... Something was gone... missing... I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness in my chest. But I didn't know why. Course that could have been not being able to breath properly…. No… it was much deeper than that… an almost cold ache.

Then I remembered... Optimus... The crazy police car... My friends… I had to find them... Forcing myself to move I slowly pushed myself to my knees and stood shakily despite my screaming drained body. Then I heard it. The same sound of shifting gears and metal. I stared wide-eyed feeling the blood drain from my face as the Peterbuilt in front of me started to move… Metal twisted and turned in an intricate series of complex moments. I looked up to see a very big robotic form with bright blue eyes. My breath hitched in my throat, my heart beating painfully in my chest as I stared in complete shock. Bight glowing blue eyes fixed on me …It was true… it was all true… but it can't be…. It can't…"Optimus.." I heard myself breath before my vision swirled and I blacked out.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

(Optimus)

I looked down worriedly at the small creature standing unsteadily in front of me. My sensors telling me her pump beat …heartbeat ….was erratic and rapid breathing shallow; systems nearly blowing from shock. "Optimus…" A small timid voice whispered as she offlined. I reached out quickly catching the femme in my left palm to prevent farther damage.

"Youngling... I whispered sadly more to myself than the unconscious girl. "What have I done to you…"

"Optimus!" My head snapped up at Ratchet's warning. Barricade had transformed and pushed past the medic. I crouched as he rushed me, carefully cradling the femme' to my carcass I intercepted the Decepticon attack, landing a solid punch to his faceplates. I smirked under my battle mask, satisfied at the loud crunch. I felt the metal buckle under my fist. The hit being harder because of the mustang's forward momentum Cade was sent flying across the construction site into the pile of metal beams Amber had rested behind moments before.

_Autobots! Report! _I opened my comlink and instantly felt the joy and shock of my companions' minds as they brushed against our friendship bonds.

_WHOOHO! The Boss Man's Back! Prime.. ya've got more lives that a cat!_ Jazz exclaimed joyously.

_We've take'n out Blackout, he's retreated.. so's Crusher… Glad ya made it back.. Had me worried that time.. _Ironhide commented.

_I'm dancing with Starscream.. hehe.._ Sideswipe cackled_.. ya know those human gay jokes __**really**__ piss'm off.. Hey Sunshine.. We should get some of those little rainbow stickers ta pin on em when we're fighting.. Slag can you imagine the look on their face when they'd go in for repairs!_

_Thunderbutt's almost down for the count... and don't call me SUNSHINE_! Sunstreaker growled and a loud boom was heard in the distance. I shook my head in amusement watching Barricade transform and retreat. Soon I saw Starscream and Thundercrackers alt modes fly off, they were beaten but still functioning.

_Should we follow the' cowards..? _Ironhide growled and I could almost hear his cannons click in agitation.

_No. My friend... Let them go... fighting in such a populated area will only cause more human suffering... There's been enough of that for one day.. _I turned my worried optics to the damaged femme in my hands, shifting to hold her as gently as possible. She was strangely still but functioning. Thank Primus. Dark bruises covered what little of her soft alloy I could see, a cut along one leg was leaking red fluid, probably due to the fencing and mad dash through the construction site._ Assemble on my location... But do so slowly... We have some human companions who were unaware of us until now…_I answered calmly looking at the humans piling out of Bumblebee's alt mode,. Lennox and Sam were smiling up at me... And the femme's.. Ratchet was trying to calm the terrified creatures while scanning them for injuries from a distance. _Ratchet.. I have injured._ The medic stood after scanning the others quickly coming to me.

"Give." He ordered. I complied holding out my hands and he took the fragile creature with a medic's delicate touch. Hearing my companions' approach I looked up as the rest of my team came to a halt forming a rough circle around the frightened humans. Each of my mechs transformed according to their fashion. Jazz and Sunstreaker being slightly flashier than the others. Gwen and Stephanie were staring at me open mouthed, Lorie was crying; Violet and April appeared to be in shock. I kneeled keeping my movements slow, trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

"Woah Woah guys it's ok! They aren't going to hurt you! I promise they won't .. These are the Autobots.. Their the good guys.." Sam was quick to come to our defense and blocking their path…. physically stopping the girls from bolting.

" Oh my God.. we're going to die…. We're gona get squashed.. and.. and.." I couldn't help but feel sympathy as Lorie broke down into near hysterical sobs, April trying to comfort her as much as she could giving her own state of shock

"Pfft.. No one is going to get squashed." Sunstreaker glared.. "Do you have any **idea** how **messy** organics can be?.. You think I want'a be clean'n **that** gunk off my paint job?" The girls paled at the mental visualization. "What the fragg's wrong with you?"

"Sunny!" Sideswipe scolded smacking his twin in the back of the head. "They're in shock frag head!" Sunstreaker looked ready to retaliate but Ironhide stepped in.

"Now's not the time sparklings." The weapon specialist intervened gruffly his cannons clicking in warning.

"Holy Fuck'n cow…" Violet gaped.. Then spied Ratchet with her companion and dealt with the stress as best she knew how. By getting angry. "Hey! **Bitch**! Put my friend down!" Ratchet glared down at her hardly phased.. He'd heard far worse, but slightly annoyed.. The girl wilted under his stern gaze. "Please?"

"No." Ratchet replied quietly handing the youngling back to me and transforming into his alt mode.. He opened the back door and activated his holoform. "Put her inside." I obeyed as carefully as I could. Ratchet's holoform, roughly the age of a 30 year old, sandy brown haired male, gave the girls a stern look. "She is damaged and in need of repairs."

"But.. How.. Your… human?" Stephanie stared at him blankly.

" It's his holoform… kinda like a human disguise…. To go with their.. Car disguises.." Lennox frowned trying to explain.. Then looked up at me and shrugged.

"Oh. My .. God. .. This is so freak'n cool." Gwen stared up at my mechs with a mixture of shock, awe and fear. " Unless you kill us… then your jerks.."

"Please my friends.." I interrupted in a quiet low tone and the girls turned to me. "You have known me for some time now younglings.. Please trust me.. and know that my companions and I wish no harm to come to any of you."

"So.. So it's all true?" April voice trembled as her green optics looked up at me. "What Am said.. What you said.. Everything. .. The war.. Everything?"

"Yes." I replied my intakes hissed in a tired sigh. How I wished it wasn't. " It is all true."

"I hate to brake up the party guys.." Lennox interrupted. "But I just gott'a call from the higher ups.. The cleanup crew is coming, So's the reporters. You guys gota hide." I nodded and transformed into my alt mode my team members following my lead did the same. Lennox turned to the femmes " You guys can't tell anyone about this alright? Just keep quiet." They nodded and sat quietly on the ground huddled together for support. Sam sat beside them and with great care spoke to the fritzed femmes, getting them to relax somewhat. The boy would make a wonderful diplomat one day.

_Ratchet… is she all right?_ I asked almost fearfully keeping my sensors on the girl inside the medic's alt mode.

_I don't know..._ the medic replied solemnly after a moment. His holoform never ceased working on the girl. _Optimus, I don't even know how the frag this happened.. A human.. Technically shouldn't have been able to even meet the requirements to support, let alone survive a spark jump… How are you holding up? Feel any different?_

_Just drained. My systems are functioning normally. _I answered truthfully after running a quick systems check.

_I've done all I can for her.._ The medic sighed after covering the girl with a blanket and deactivating his holoform. _Optimus.. I'd like to take them back to base with us…_

Hmm. And the reason for your request my friend? I asked worried.

_We know that our energy has a positive effect on humans...the type of radiation we emit being beneficial in small, Pit.. Even large doses... but __**direct**__ spark energy.. Primus only knows what effects it could have on organics.. And vice versa…I need to examine you more exclusively as well. You two __**shared**__ a body... Your spark energy wasn't only __**inside**__ of her... Her very spark and body was __**directly **__**exposed**__.. For a length of time I might add.. And the others.. _He sighed._ I don't want to put them under any more stress, but to be safe.. I need to check them all out thoroughly. Anyone who's spent any great length of time with her since the jump, for everyone's own safety._

_Understood my friend.. And I agree. _I sighed shifting back on my shocks... I felt something brush my processor almost fearfully. _Bumblebee?_

_You're really here.. _Bumblebee's tentative mind touch turned into a full out tackle.

_Yes youngling.. I'm here. I didn't mean to frighten you so_. I mentally smiled comforting the young scout as I had so very long ago. Bumblebee was still young yet…. barely out of sparklinghood, what humans would refer to as a teenager, though he often acted much older due to his upbringing. Bumblebee still held a sparklings wonder and energy, that was often refreshing to battle worn sparks. _I am sorry little Bee._

_It's ok.._ Bumblebee's presence trembled as he griped on to me for a few moments; I steadied him gently letting him reassure himself that I was indeed here. My own processor sighed in relief. Feeling my friends, whom had reached out through our friendship bonds almost consistently since I had contacted them.. The countless signals and air waves just a blip away…Once again... **Connected**… to something other than myself and my own thoughts.. I reached out, my processor briefly connecting to countless signals and data. Brushing them lightly just to feel the sensation… simply because I **could** do so.

Then I felt something.. Something I almost missed because it was so shockingly close, as though it was nestled close to my very spark itself… I could still feel the girl. _Ratchet! We are still connected.. _I informed the medic immediately.

_What?…Explain._ The medic instructed me sharply.

_It's as though.. It's a friendship bond but much closer.._ I tried to describe the feeling as calmly and accurately as possible.

_Like a spark bond?_ I felt the medic's surprise through our link.

_No.._ I answered after a moment of lightly probing the connection to the girl_. I can tell she is offline.. From the feel of it alone.. And …did you not give her anything to suppress her physical pain?_

_Pain how… The medication I gave her should dull it. But I am reluctant to give her too much not knowing her condition_. Ratchet replied almost defensively.

_I do not question your judgment my friend._ I reassured him gently. _But is this normal?_

_Prime.. __**Nothing**__ about this situation is __**normal. **_Ratchet replied tiredly with more than a hint of irritation.

"Is she gona be ok…?" A light voice questioned imminently getting our attention.. I turned my sensors to find Stephanie had walked up to Ratchet's alt mode and was peaking in the door at her friend fearfully.

" I'm going to activate my holoform… do not be alarmed.." Ratchet spoke quietly, the girl nodded and the medic's holoform was activated. The red headed femme jumped back with it appeared. Nervous and shaken but held her ground otherwise. He gave her time to adjust to his 'appearance'. The other femmes started walking up to him tentatively as well… it was as though their concern for their friend was outweighing their fear of the medic. Lennox and Sam walked up quickly, Lennox hopping into the medics alt form not phased in the slightest. Ratchet's holoform gave him a look of slight irritation " You know you could ask first…. How would you like it if someone just hopped into you?"

The solider balked his face coloring slightly. He opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it clearing his throat. " So.. ah.. How is she doc.." This earned a few nervous but amused giggles from the femme's and they ever so slightly relaxed.

" Oh God.. I've been watching Aliens too much.." Violet whispered covering her face.

"No Vi.. Your just a perve.." Lorie commented.

"Oh and your not?" Violet looked at the girl.

"Honey.. Compared to you I'm a saint.." Lorie batted her eyes.

"Saint my ass.. Bitch." Violet rolled her hazel eyes.

"Damn straight I'm **The** Bitch.. Whore.." Lorie shot back playfully. My friends and I listened to the playful barter amused…their surroundings momentarily forgotten.

"Yankee Slut..." April chimed in grinning.

"Redneck hick.." Violet was quick to defend Lorie.

"Cheerleader wantabe." Lorie shot at Violet. " I can defend myself."

"You're all cows.." Gwen stated blandly. The girls turned to her and stared.

" Oh that was low.." April mock glared at the girl as Stephanie giggled in amusement.

"Haha I like these chicks.. Cute **and** feisty.." Jazz melodic voice commented. The girls paled hearing the voice come from the silver Porsche beside them as they remembered their surroundings.

"Primus… I've already got the Slagg'n idiotic Twins.. I don't need six fragg'n more.." Ratchet sighed before looking at Stephanie. "To answer your earlier question, I do not know.. Something like this has never been preformed before.. Or even heard of.. I wont know anything until I can get all of you back to the medbay and sufficient tests and scans are preformed."

"Wait.. What?" Gwen's eyes widened and the group backed away form the medic as if hw were a pit viper..

"OH. **Hell** No…" Violet glared.

"Listen to me.." Ratchet fixed them with his infamous glare and they froze. " We don't know the effect of direct spark energy on an organic... And you have all been exposed.. Somewhat indirectly... But too close for comfort... I need to make sure there isn't any damage to you systems or your very sparks…. Or would you rather I let you go…and if this is life threatening.. Aside from dieing, possibly quite painfully.. In turn exposing your families and friends as well?" the girls all seemed to shift uneasy exchanging worried glances… "Good."

"Ok… ok.. So.. If we can all be.. Sick from this… spark energy stuff.. What about Am?" April's worried gaze turned to the unconscious femme'.

"I don't know." Ratchet all but growled in frustration.

"We'll get some answered after we get back to base." Sam laid a comforting hand on the girls shoulder when she jumped from the medic's response.

"Want me to arrange a transport?" Lennox offered.

"No.. It's better if we go back the way we came and just take them with us… the few days drive will give them time to adjust.. To get use to us. It will lessen the stress on them once we start to perform the tests, if they are somewhat calm around us already." Ratchet informed.

"You know we're right here.." Violet placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Yeah.. They have a bad habit of doing that.." Sam smiled.

"Wheeljack's going to be ecstatic.." Lennox shifted uneasily shuttering at the thought. " He hasn't had a chance to examine a human yet has he?" The solider looked at the girls sympathetically.

. "There has been no need to…. And I strictly forbid it unless someone was willing or there was a liable need for it." Ratchet snorted

"I thought I said I **didn't** want to meet him…" An unsteady voice commented as Amber shifted from the recharge berth.

"Am! Are you ok?!" Stephanie exclaimed worried as her friend sat up slowly. Ratchet held up his hand to stop the pack of femme's from rushing the injured girl.

"Easy…"Ratchet soothed gently. "How do you feel?" The medic asked consistently running scans over the femme'.

"You're all ok.." Amber looked at her friends dazedly as she cocooned herself into the blanket. Then her tired optics fell on my alt mode. "Optimus.." She slid off the recharge berth standing unsteadily on the ground.

"Here now…" Ratchet protested gently but firmly. " You shouldn't be moving." The girl paid him no mind walking toward me. Ratchets holoform moved to stop her.

_Let her go.._ I instructed quietly.

_What?!_ The medic sputtered. _But Prime she.._

_My friend, I highly doubt she's going to deactivate or suffer a system crash in the next_ _few astroseconds_. I mentally smiled. _And if she does… your only a few feet away._

_Yes sir.. _The medic twitched in irritation.

The femme came to me timidly, limping from her injured leg and clutching the blanket, as though the flimsy material offered some comfort from the harsh world. Amber stopped and looked up at me.. a light finger traced my flame design, much like when we first met. Lightly brushing the dust away from my scratched alloy.. Ratchet could only repair so much, given the circumstance and had focused on the most damaged systems. I turned my sensors on the girl and found she was significantly drained.. Her soft alloy, what wasn't covered in dark bruises, was far paler than it should have been. Blue gray optics were dimmed from exhaustion. Her presence felt tired and weak. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. This was my fault.

'_I can still feel you…Can you hear me?'_ The light voice asked and I felt her presence graze my processor.

'_I hear you, little one.. I assume you can hear me as well?'_ I countered gently.

'_Yes … am.. am I suppose to?'_ Amber asked quietly brushing more of the dust away with light fingertips.

'_I don't know..'_ I replied truthfully. The femme frowned; her fingers found a scratch in my outer alloy.

'_Does it hurt..'_ she asked gently stroking the area.. And I felt concern lace her thoughts.

'_No..'_ I mentally smiled. Despite her own damage, after all that's happened, she was worried over a scratch.

'_I heard them…' _she stated. '_He .. he said he wanted to do tests…I…I can't go home can I..' _Fear lined her thoughts as her small form shook ever so slightly. I mentally winced.

_We must make sure my spark energy didn't damage you.. or your friends.. The tests are for your own safety. _I explained almost nervously.. It was truth.. But it sounded feeble even to my own processor.

'_Can …can I go home?_' Her mind whispered sadly as though she already knew the answer.

'_No..'_ I answered cycling air through my intakes to try and steady myself from the onslaught of her whirling emotions. The girl whimpered and nodded, her lip trembled as she blinked back unshed tears. _'Trust me... Amber Please… Trust me… Just one last time...'_ I pleaded feeling utterly helpless.. I could lead an army…. stare down Decepticon forces… withstand torture.. Face Megatron head on time and again...and even fight this Primus awful war… and within astroseconds this small fragile femme had reduced me to begging.

'_I don't have really have a choice.. do I.'_ She responded weakly. The twinge of guilt laced through me, I opened my cab door for her. The femme submissively and slowly climbed inside, into my passenger seat, curling near my door panel. I could feel her sadness and defeat through our mental link; guilt that her friends were mixed into this because of her.. Physically damaged and stressed on top if it all. I worried how much damage such a fragile creature could take **without** breaking. Turning on my heating systems and switching through the airwaves, I found a light classical station and played the soft music. Hoping to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I want my mama.." Amber's voice trembled barely audible; I felt a twist in my spark. She shook lightly as tears leaked from her optics.

'_Oh little one... please don't.. You'll injure yourself.'_ I pleaded resisting the urge to shudder at the little creatures pain.

"I don't care…" She choked out as sobs racked her damaged body. "I wanta go home.."

Sweet Primus.. What have I done…

A/N:

MiniMedic: Chapter 9! Finally.. Yaay! Thank you sooo much to everyone who read and reviewed! (huggles) You guys are AWESOME! (Yes big capital letters! ) If anyone see's any errors please tell me and I'll try to fix them.. Sometimes things get under the radar.. A few words more so than others.. Also.. I've been working on my diary during my moments between shifts so the first chapter of that should be coming out soon. If anyone is interested… I would I'd like to apologize. This chapter **would** have gotten out **sooner**.. But ..My computer **crashed**.. Cause (eye twitch) **Someone**.. (Glares at Wheeljack as he's sorting materials) decided to try and upgrade my computer…

Jacks: I fixed it.. (Head fins dim)

MiniMedic: (glares) It **blew** **up**!

Jacks: I **fixed** it!

Sides: haha she's pissed at someone besides us for a change!

Sunny: (smirks) its pretty entertaining watching someone get owned by Mini.. Especially when they're like 100 times her size.

Jacks: (scowls at the twins) yes.. I'll remember that next time you two are on the chopping block.. I'll record it for future generations.

Sides: hehe I don't think I've ever heard her yell that loud.. It was pretty funny.. (Winces) till she cried..

MiniMedic: (sighs) least its better now.. But none of you are ever touching my computer again. (Sideswipe: lightly pokes my computer.) Smart ASS!! (Throws my hammer hitting him just below the optic)

Sides: Gah! (Clutches his optic with both hands) FRAG! RATCHET!

Ratchet: (walks out of his office and cocks an optic at Sides. Then looks at me) being a smart aft again?

MiniMedic: Duh..

Ratchet: (nodds) Right .. (Gives Sides a look) You deserved it… Get the fragg out of my medbay (goes back into his office)

Sides: (whines following the medic) but but Ratchet.. ( a loud CLANG is heard) OWW!

Ratchet: I said get the FRAG **OUT** OF **MY** MEDBAY!!

MiniMedic: (blinks, watches a red and yellow streak zoom by and out the medbay doors.) sometimes…. I love my boss. (Grins) see you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 10**

(Optimus)

After former sector 7.. Affectionately dubbed 'the clean up crew' by my companions, began their work we made as hasty and inconspicuous an exit as possible. The femme's after much urging moved in somewhat of a weary daze, as they climbed into my companions. Ironhide and Bumblebee being the choice of preference due to their human charges.

Amber however rested in Ratchet's capable care for the trip to the motel. The distraught femme had 'cried herself to sleep' in my cab. I had reluctantly woken her and after much gentle persuasion from Ratchet and myself, the medic speaking in soft cooing tones, in a tender manner few knew he possessed; she climbed out. The femme had all but fell into the medic's holoform, her energy being spent… She simply had none left. Ratchet, much to the Twins astonishment, had carried her back to his alt mode with the utmost care, while berating me via a comlink.

_Slag! Where's the medic from Pit? _Sideswipe asked shocked at the medic's gentle manner.

_Frag.. Why don't__** we**__ get treatment like that? _Sunstreaker commented sullenly.

_Perhaps because you are both __**idiots**__, whom I might add end up in my medbay due to your own stupid stunts __**more**__ so than Decepticon attacks._ The medic elaborated. _Not to mention you __**never**__ listen to me nor follow my orders without a fight._

A tendril of amusement curled though our friendship bonds from the twins. _I dunno.. Sides.. Maybe he's been in that human form too long.._

_I think your right Sunny.. That human programming's getting the better of him.._Sideswipe grinned_.. Or __**maybe**__ he's just a __**horny**__ old.._

_**Sideswipe!**_ The medic had growled dangerously as the twins sped off cackling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I shifted on my shocks of the shoddy motel parking lot... checking the time.. 10:30 pm.. I sighed scanning the area out of boredom and habit alone.. Having tried and failed to recharge, my processor whirling over the day's events. Then my sensors picked up Bumblebee returning with Captain Lennox and Sam. The young scout came to a halt beside Ironhide and Sideswipe.

"There this should be enough." Lennox exclaimed as he and Sam got out of Bumblebee with several large bags in hand. The youngling activated his holoform, a teenager around Samuel's age. Bright blue eyes and spiked blond hair, the youth wore jeans, black T-shirt and boots. Accompanied with a black leather jacket, two yellow strips decorated one shoulder the Autobot insignia on the other.

"I for one know that a full tank and recharge will work wonders but.. You really think this fuel and recharge will help them Captain Lennox?" Bumblebee asked as his holoform, being one of the few of us to have a solid holoform, took one of the parcels from Sam.

Lennox smiled. "Sure do! A good nights rest and a full stomach make things a lot easier to deal with. I don't have to tell you that.. Humans in general are pretty resilient. And those ladies are too... but their a little different.. They aren't soldiers. They need all the help coping they can get right now. … Just doing our gentlemanly duties right Sam?"

"Yep!" The boy smiled.

"I don't see why we must waste time.. They can recharge on the way." Ironhide grumbled anxious to be home.

"No.. They can't." Will glared at the weapon specialist. " They aren't soldiers Hide.. Their ladies.. Hungry, terrified, exhausted, **ladies**... and I'll be **damned** their getting a decent nights sleep in a decent bed." Ironhide grunted in response but said nothing.

"May I accompany you?" I asked activating my holoform. Although my holoform, not being as advanced as Bumblebee or Ratchets, looked solid enough. " Although I am afraid I cannot assist with your load."

"Not a problem Boss man.." Will smiled at me as the 4 of us headed toward the hotel room. Walking down the deserted hallways Will shifted a sideways glance at me. "You had us scared for a while there buddy."

"My apologies Captain. I must admit.. I was alarmed myself." I replied putting my hands in the subspace… 'Pockets'… of my pants.

"I bet it was weird… I mean.. Being dead and all." Sam gave me a concerned and curious look.

"Optimus was not dead Sam." Bumblebee laughed as we entered the elevator. Then glanced at me, his blue optics saying more than words could. The youngling still unconsciously reached out to me for reassurance that I was indeed still here and well. I quickly gave it, calming the youngling's fears of being alone again. " He spark jumped."

"Spark jumped?" Will cocked his head at me.

"Yes.. It has happened on rare occasions… where a spark will jump from one body to another, in an attempt to save oneself. Though rarer still if one survives the procedure." I explained. " It takes an exceptionally strong spark to withstand the jump.. and a extremely strong spark for one to survive being a host.. According to Ratchet a human shouldn't even be able to met the requirements, nor withstand supporting two sparks."

"Wait so.. You **were** human?" Sam asked shifting his grip on one of the bags. I pondered the question a moment.

"Technically speaking.. As in I could physically feel and experience everything Amber did.. Then yes..." I answered. " Although there was an emotional attachment as well… and still is….our only theory to this is that it is a result of our sparks being so close together… even if for only a short amount of time. We wont know anything for sure until tests are preformed…. I truly hope I have not harmed them..."

"Wow... talk about a culture shock..." Sam blinked at me then grinned. "So... how did you like being human?"

"It was definitely an experience..." I smiled. " That has only amplified my respect and admiration for your young race…And I discovered the sense taste... It is quite a remarkable sense."

"Wheeljack is going to jump you Sir." Bumblebee's mirth was infectious, as Sam and Will snickered at my plight. Having the scientist's undivided attention was often a troubling thing.

" Indeed" I chuckled. " Hmm … lets just hope he leaves the high explosives in his lab when he does so." That sent a fit of snickers through the group as we walked out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"What I don't get … Is why didn't you call any of us?" Sam questioned. " Or have Amber call one of us... did she not believe you.. I mean no offence, but not that I would blame her ... I dunno if I'd believe some strange voice in my head ether."

" None taken my friend.." I smiled at the boy. " No.. she did not believe me.. Not really... not until Barricade attacked. ... and as for contacting you… I'm afraid I could not remember you're phone numbers."

"But.. You're like a walking living computer… literally" Lennox commented with a shocked expression.

"Somewhat" I chuckled.

"A cybatrionion brain.. Is very similar yet very different from a human one" Bumblebee smiled delighted to teach Sam something new.. " We have our personal memory files… And then those in which we can store important data... That data can then in turn be passed on to another or retrieved should one be deactivated."

"So… say you were on a mission.. and got killed.. Your teammates could still get the information… It's like a black box from an airplane?" Captain Lennox mused.

"That would be an appropriate comparison." I nodded. "The information is encoded so only one who can tune into the specific Autobot's signal can retrieve the information.

"So you couldn't access our numbers because it was in those other files… but your spark went into her … so that means only your personal stuff went with you?" Sam scratched his head in irritation. " But you remembered us right?"

"Of course." I smiled at the boy. "Everything that makes me .. me.. Is in my spark.. a cybatrionion **is** his **spark. **Our spark is, what humans would call a soul…Our sparks are us."

"Ok.. I guess that makes sense.." Sam nodded looking slightly perplexed.

"Ratchet would be able to explain it better." Bumblebee advised patting his charge on the shoulder. Lennox stopped in front of the door, room 227, I noted and knocked. We waited a few moments only to receive no answer.

"Do you think there could be a problem?" Bumblebee asked.

" Shouldn't be... They were fine when we left." Lennox knocked again only to receive no answer. Swiping the key card he poked his head in. " Hold your fire ladies.. I'm just…. Aww poor kids." Lennox stepped aside and we walked into the room to find all of the younglings deep in recharge. There were two berths in the room but all of the younglings had opted to share one. How all 6 fit and managed to recharge comfortably was a feet in itself. Though in my personal opinion curled together like that would hardly be anything but comfortable... one couldn't move without touching or detangling oneself from the mass. Lorie and April were both curled on one end with Stephanie in the middle. Amber lay beside her on the opposing edge of the berth and Gwen curled toward the bottom laying in an opposite direction and using Amber's uninjured leg as a headrest.

"Close that mouth Sammy boy…. Unless you want to impress them with fancy drool patterns" Lennox smiled at the teen and the boy complied averting his gaze quickly from the femme's. Bumblebee gave his charge a worried look as he places the bags he had on a nearby table. "He's alright Bee ... Just saw a teen fantasy come to life." Lennox chuckled.

"Ah.. hormones.." Bee commented. " Although I cant say as I blame him… human females do look vaguely similar to our Femme's."

"Wait… you guys have females?" the boy asked quietly unloading the bags' contents.

"What you refer to as the definition of Female, then I suppose so, although they are very rare." Bumblebee nodded.

"And human females look similar?" Will asked placing his bags on the empty recharge berth.

" Roughly… femme's are much lighter than mechs…being of a more slender and curvier build." I explained. "They were not designed for combat.. nor heavy work.. Their forms being more energy efficient are more suited to intellectual functions. Such as scientists and the like... although the mechs and femmes often did double duty and shared roles."

"Huh.. They do sound a lot like our females. Our races's have more in common than I thought" Sam smiled.

"Hey.." Will kneeled by the bedside and lightly laid a hand on Amber's shoulder the femme jerked awake.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Amber)

"Easy.." I jerked awake only to see Captain Lennox kneeling beside me. "Hi there sleeping beauty."

"Oh Please.." I groaned surprised at how gruff my voice sounded. "I've already been through hell.. Don't insult me on top of it." Gwen grumbled at the foot of the bed having been woken when I started.

"Ammm." She mumbled giving Lennox an annoyed growl before grabbing my leg again and laying her head back down.

"Aww cant blame a guy for trying… think you can eat something?" Lennox asked kindly helping me sit up. "Come on.." I hissed at the pain the movement caused.

"Thank you…but… I'm not hungry Captain." I leaned back against the pillow he had placed for me and sighed as the pain ebbed. Glancing up I noticed Sam and two strangers I'd never seen before, Will's friends I assumed.

One was young, about Sam's age and height, although slightly taller with a wiry yet somewhat muscular build. Short blond spiked hair complimented a baby face with bright blue eyes. They caught me off guard for a moment.. His eyes almost glowed… but not only that, they told of an almost innocent quality about them. He wore a black leather jacket; yellow stripes decorated one shoulder and a black T-shirt and jeans. The youth looked at me with a kind but concerned expression.

The other man was tall close to, if not 6 feet and looked to be in his late 20's to early 30's.. It was rather hard to tell, his outer appearance seemed young, yet he had an older weight about him. Dark hair was cut in a military style matching a very muscular but lean build and slightly ridged but relaxed stance. Perhaps he was one of Captain Lennox's men? Ivory skinned face held a slight chiseled quality with an excellent bone structure. He wore a light blue button up shirt, top buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and dark slacks…. But what struck me most were his blue eyes... Almost eerily glowing blue eyes seemed fixed on me with a worried light. I knew this man from somewhere... something about him seemed so strangely familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it.

"At least try." Lennox asked going to the table and coming back with a styrofoam take out bowl and a plastic spoon. "Its just chicken soup... course it's not like mom use to make… but it should be easy to keep down." I took the bowl and grimaced as the smell made my stomach turn.

"Hehe least it's not how Figg's mom's use to make" Sam snickered.

"Amen to that." Will chuckled as the other girls woke in their own fashion. Gwen growled sitting up and smacking Violet on the leg.

"Food.." she grumbled as her companions groaned and shifted waking. April and Lorie almost sleep walking over to the table retrieved their own bowls and sat on the empty bed. Gwen got a bowl for both her and Stephanie the latter not bring coherent enough to walk but sat on the foot of the bed. Violet stormed over pissed at being woken, shooting a glare at the younger men before snatching up a container. Settling in the floor by the wall she was the only one to immediately begin eating. The rest of us looked at our food half nauseated from nerves and stress, trying to work up the will power to actually eat.

"Well its not** poisoned**." Lennox half laughed with a sympathetic smile. The rest of us tried to eat more out of politeness than anything else. Lorie took her fist bite then ran to the bathroom; her stomach not being able to handle both, stress and food.

"Is she alright?" The blond asked in genuine concern. His voice masculine but light with a hint of a British lilt.

"Ah crap. Its nerves..." April explained quickly sitting her container on the nightstand and immediately ran after the sick girl. The rest of us tried to choke down at least a little of the food. Stephanie and I managed to get half our bowls down while Gwen and Violet; their appetites not the least bit effected by a vomiting girl in the other room, finished theirs entirely.

"Thank you Captain." I handed my bowl back to him… even though I hadn't wanted it, and have no doubt the medic of the group would have probably shoved it down my throat had I refused, ….my mother had taught me to be **polite**. The soldier smiled at me approvingly

Lorie and April came back in and sat on the empty bed. Sam handed Lorie a ginger ale. Which she took gratefully and immediately held the cold aluminum can to her forehead.

"You ok?" Sam asked tentatively. The rest of the men seemed to be studying us carefully.

"No.. I've been chased by alien robots.. and God knows what else.. Not to mention I may be exposed to a spark energy alien virus deadly thing.. and we didn't even get to go get our stuff .. and No .. No.. I'm not ok." Lorie panicked at her eyes watered and she started to cry. "I want'a go home.." April hugged her gently rubbing her back as the girl sipped the soda to ease her stomach.

"Hopeful it'll… it'll all be over soon and we can go home." April, despite her own nervousness smiled at the girl reassuringly. Stephanie sat on Lorie's other side and hugged her as well.

"Hey.. Least we can say our day trips aren't boring.." the red head smiled " we always did get into trouble together.."

"Yeah but giant Alien's weren't one of them!" Lorie gave the girl a ludicrous look her tears drying.

"Well they are now!" Gwen grinned snickering. The comment earned a quiet chuckle from all of us.

"Giant Robots Gwen! Giant robots!" Lorie exclaimed more in mock anger than anything. A good laugh was worth a lot of money right now.

"Pfft.. dunno what you're complaining bout.. I still say their from AOL.. Bastered company's out to get me. I mean.. Nature hates you" I motioned to April. " You're computers died what? Three times to lightning.. and it loves me.. And Technology Hates me… but loves you.. You'd figure between the two of us we'd be good… But Nooo.. The universe had to throw **Alien's** into the mix."

" Yeah.. You're so dead.." April grinned. "Can I have your manga collection?"

"Oh thanks. I love you too." I deadpanned.

"Oh.. I want her Art supplies!" Gwen bounced on the foot of the bed.

"Screw that I want her CD collection." Lorie smirked at me " Do you know how many credits I can get for it at MacKay's."

"You mean you wouldn't even have the decency to keep it!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pfft hell no! Your music collection sucks.." Lorie scoffed as I my mouth dropped and I gaped at her. "Damn right I'd hawk your stuff. New York is expensive!" This earned a good laugh from the rest of the girls.

"Ohh. Just you wait and see." I huffed in mock anger. " I'll give you something in my will alright."

"hehe well.. at least we're all together." Stephanie grinned hugging Lorie. " We can deal with anything ... long as were together."

"Yeah.." Lorie smiled hugging the redhead. I smiled at them despite all the craziness, a warm feeling flooding my heart. We'd be ok.. No matter what happened good or bad, Stephanie was right, as long as we're together.. We could get through anything.

"Damn straight." Violet smirked then motioned toward the two men standing quietly " Now.. Mind tell'n me who the cuties are?"

The dark haired man smiled kindly at us. Still in the same almost formal stance; hands clasped lazily behind his back. Why did he seem so damn familiar?

" We've met once before… Although I do not believe you have seen our holoforms. " The deep rich voice had lost its slight metallic ring even so, having heard it every day since the accident, I instantly recognized it..

"Optimus." My mouth dropped open. The raven-haired man nodded politely to me a hint of amusement shown in his blue eyes as well as curled through our link. I snapped my mouth shut and scowled at him, shoving away from the link we shared.. Although how I did so I am unsure.. _' Oh that's __**not**__ funny.. Don't you think I've had enough surprises for one day? ... Ass... It's our fault that__** their**__ in this __**mess**__ and it's__** your**__ fault __**I'm**__ in this mess.. Don't you think you could at least tell me you have a human form?'_

"My apologies." He chuckled lightly but I didn't miss the light twinge of guilt that flashed in his blue eyes nor the hurt of my outburst. I couldn't help but feel bad about what I had said... but ... Oh hell no... I'm not feeling bad... I was pissed at him... At the whole situation... and the fact that I really needed someone to blame, besides myself. " I merely came to inquire about your conditions." The velvety voice smiled at me.

"Yep! And Bumblebee!" Sam smiled ignoring the glare I was sending Optimus and clapping the blond on the shoulder. The teen smiled shyly.

"Oh you're cute." Violet grinned at him winking shamelessly. Bumblebee blushed at the attention, which only made him look even more adorable.

"Down girl..." Gwen scolded with a light smirk, though she was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Wait.. Couldn't you just put your super advanced sensor thingys on us for that?" April questioned.

" Ratchet's sensors have never left your vital signs." The blond smiled then shifted somewhat uneasy. " It's one thing sensing someone.. It's another seeing them. There's something more reassuring about physically seeing that someone is well " Bumblebee shot a sideways glance at Optimus.

"Yeah.. I guess. That's true." Stephanie smiled up at him then yawned.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep?" Captain Lennox smiled throwing the takeout bowls into a bag designated for garbage. "The bags behind you have some clothes.. Ratchet was able to tell us your sizes.." he tied off the garbage bags not looking at us. " So something should fit all of you.. I don't really have any fashion sense.. and they aren't anything fancy. But it's clean… I'm not taking no for an answer ether... "

"All right! Free stuff!" Violet and Gwen jumped up to examine the contents of the bags.

"Awww! Thank you." April gave Lennox a quick hug, as did Lorie and Stephanie.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble… Captain." I looked up at him. "I'll repay you as soon as I can."

"I don't really have much choice…" the man smiled "You **honestly** think my wife would **ever** let me sit foot in my home again if she found out bout any of this? And that I didn't do everything I could to help? I'd get the couch …for **life**!" That earned a snicker from the group as the other three girls went to scavenge through the bags of clothing.

"We'll take our leave. We head out tomorrow at 5 am." Optimus nodded to us. A few of us glared at him for even **thinking** of leaving at that ungodly hour.

" Ratchet will have our skid plates should we keep you from recharge too long." Bumblebee smiled as I yawned.

"Sam and I are just across the hall if any of you need anything." Captain Lennox smiled. "Sweet dreams ladies." Then herded the others out the door.

We all said our good nights and curled back to bed. April and Lorie drifted off almost immediately. Violet and Stephanie soon followed the latter mumbling in her sleep.

"Hey.. Am.. You awake?" Gwen called softly from her perch at the foot of the bed still using my good leg as a headrest.

"Yeah? " I cocked my good eye open to see her shadowed form in the dim light from the bathroom. She was curled in an almost fetal position.

"Giant mechs are cool and all… but…" Gwen's voice sounded small. "…Is everything really gona be ok?" Even though we all tried to put up a brave front, we were all scared as hell. Guilt lashed through me.. This was my fault damn it... they shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes.

"… It'll be alright." I answered her and felt her hand grab mine in the dark. I held it, sending up a silent prayer that we would all get though this on one piece. "Long as were all together… we'll be ok." weather I was reassuring her or myself I don't know.. It seemed to work for both of us however, as we were both able to fall asleep soon after.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Optimus)

Why was it so difficult to recharge? .. I hadn't rested properly in weeks. Not to mention the drain on my systems due to the spark jump.. I was exhausted. But still couldn't rest. I adjusted my sensors to find that my companions were all in recharge save Ratchet, who had watch. I sighed setting down on my shocks… might as well relieve the medic.

_I'll take watch Ratchet._

_You'll do no such thing._ He snorted in reply. _You haven't had a proper recharge cycle in Primus knows how long. Are you malfunctioning_? I shifted uneasily.

_One of us might as well get some rest_. I sighed countering logically.

_What's wrong?_ The red and white ambulance silently pulled up beside me his sensors scanning me.

_It is nothing… _I answered not wishing to worry my friend with such trivial matters as a little lost recharge.

_Nothing my aft. _The medic pulled closer lightly banging my side in a light smack_. I'm not detecting anything physically… except that you are in need of a decent recharge. _The medic sighed._ So I'm guessing it's the humans. So why not save me a repair job on your processor later and tell me what's wrong youngling?_ Ratchet was one of the very few that called me such… and even then only did so in privet conversations.

_She shut me out…_ I said lamely unsure as to why this bothered me so in the first place. It was my fault they were involved, even if I had done so unintentionally, Amber had every right to blame me.

_You can't feel her at all?_ The medic asked his interest perked. After a moment of searching I found our link.. Although she wasn't letting me in, the block was very weak and could easily be broken had I wished, it was still there.

_I feel her… she has little control on her end of our link._ I answered.

_That's not surprising.. Most humans are unable to communicate on such a level._ Ratchet hummed in thought. _How she knew __**how**__ to block you... That's the interesting part... Perhaps out of reaction.. Basic programming pushing away an unknown? Or her form itself is rejecting the link you have? So many questions and so few answers. Did it hurt?_

_No… _I answered thinking about the incident.What was it about femme's and younglings that could get under my armor so easily?

_You don't sound too sure._ I could almost feel the medic frown.

_Although.. I am not pleased. _I elaborated. _I have come to think of her as a friend… I did not feel physical pain... but I did not wish to involve Amber or her companions in this war._

_Ah.. So that's what this is about. _The medic opened his side door giving me a light reprimanding slap. _ There are times Prime you still act like a foolish youngling. This _**isn't**_ your fault. And I'll not have you believing that it is. Primus knows you didn't know any of this would happen any more than the rest of us. As for Amber, she is young... and of course she'll blame you... It's only natural. She's under a great deal of stress... Not to mention bring injured and probably going through a great deal of guilt herself... She is not trained to deal with such conditions. Having someone else to blame makes it easy. She'll come to her senses soon enough._

_And what makes you think that my friend? _I hummed amused at the medic's assumption having not even known the girl.

_I'm not __**blind**_ Ratchet snorted in response. _You see her as a friend do you not?… One of our group does not do such things lightly. Least of all you. _

_Very true. _I hummed my mood improving.

_Now.. Recharge.. Or I'll force you into one. _The medic threatened.

_As you command Sir..._ I hummed amused. I felt the medic smirk through our friendship bond as he lightly smacked me with his door before moving to take up his position again. Reaching out to the youngling once more, I found that her block was down completely having entered recharge and I started settling down to rest myself. I hoped Ratchet was right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Amber)

"It's cold... and I'm tired." I half wined at the ambulance just barely keeping my eyes open... What the hell was it with people and getting me up early after traumatic events? Curling the blanket, the medic had given me the pervious day tighter around me. '_5 in the damn morning...'_I mentally growled. I normally had no problem's waking up in the morning… nor staying up late and waking up early. But I was still aching and sore... and the medic, Ratchet… was being difficult… I shivered in the cold dark parking lot glaring at the ambulance. It was waay to early for this..

"No." Ratchet locked his doors with a firm click. "You'll be traveling with Optimus for a few hours at least. I'll be monitoring your vitals should you have a malfunction and need assistance."

"What?!" My eyes widened and I glared at the simi then back at the red and white ambulance.

"You two have things to discuss … might as well get it out of the way now…or it'll be a long trip to base" the medic sighed his tone stern despite the quiet volume. " And I'll be fragged if I'm going to have to deal with sensing the two of you being tense and dancing around the whole thing. Especially when it is so easily solved and I have 7 other humans to tend **and** the **Twins** to deal with…Primus forbid… So you are **going** to ride with **him** and you are **going** to deal with this **now**."

I glared at the ambulance and sighed shivering in the cool air. It was too early to be arguing about anything... I yawned and walked dazedly over to the Peterbuilt noticing the other girls being herded by Captain Lennox; the man, due to his training, being much more alert and functional than the rest of us. Gwen and Stephanie got into Bumblebee the latter girl climbing into the back seat and immediately going to sleep. Lorie, April, and Violet sleepily climbed into the sliver Porsche.

Jazz and Bumblebee both frames convulsed lightly in mirth as they both began playing a light county tune in unison at low volume.. I didn't recognized it but caught the lyrics ' good morning beautiful.. How was your night?'. Which earned a mixture of reactions from my friends from groans to giggles to .. "Shut the **hell** up you son of a **bitch!**", "Don't think I **wont** **key** your **Ass!**", and "**Sugar**… **GAS** **TANK**!" Jazz received a sharp kick in the inner door panel by Violet as Gwen slammed her fist into Bee's dash. The two squawked and shut off their radios their fames still shivering in amusement.

"Frag... What's wrong with em?" Sideswipe asked pulling up beside Captain Lennox after watching us.

"Not all of us are morning people." Sam yawned patting Bee's hood in greeting before climbing in the driver's seat.

" **NO** **way** in **Pit** I'm hauling them **anywhere**!" Sunstreaker revved his finely tuned engine in aggitation. "Did you see that?!.. She **KICKED** his door panel!"

"Aww come on Sam! It's a beautiful morning!" Lennox grinned climbing into Ironhide, whom I assumed was equally not a morning person, due to the grumbling noises about Lennox being too cheerful too early.

"You put him up to this didn't you..." I scowled up at the cobalt Simi. I felt a tendril of surprise and confusion through our connection and … wait... I frowned mentally shoving away from the presence.

"Please explain… Whom I have apparently 'put up to' what?" the deep voice questioned clearly confused.

" The medic…. Nevermind... I'm riding with you…" I mumbled sullenly. The passenger door popped open and the truck shifted down on his wheels, I was able to climb up much easier. Curling into the passenger seat I put my back to the door as the seat belt moved on it's own to buckle gently but firmly around me. " This is going to take some getting use to.." I blinked at the seat belt.

"Indeed. I am not accustomed to having a passenger." The deep voice commented seeming to come from all around me but concentrated at the same time. Looking up I found the tall raven-haired man from last night sitting in the drivers seat.

"Whoa! Jesus!" I jumped back out of reflex cracking my head against the window. Wincing I held the back of my head. "Warn a girl."

"Are you injured?" Bright blue eyes looked at me genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine…. It's not like I was thrown off a cliff…again…" I huffed glaring at him. "Lets just go and get this over with." Optimus studied me a moment, as if making sure I was really ok, then nodded.

"My apologies… I didn't mean to startle you… as I said I am unaccustomed to passengers.." His holoform going though all the motions, as any other human would.

"Yeah..." I folded my arms and stared out the window as the others moved into position behind us and we headed on our way. Looking in the side mirror I saw the bizarre caravan stretching out behind us. A silver Porsche, an ambulance, a Camaro and **two** candy colored Lamborghinies **and** a black GMC Top Kick. Not to mention the big guy I was riding in, that they were aliens... and my friends thrown into the mix…Something told me this was going to be one hell of a road trip.

**A/N: **

MiniMedic: Yaay I updated!.. Thank you so very much to anyone who's read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! And I loves you!... And if you haven't then say hello!...and please forgive any spelling/ gammer mistakes.. point them out and I'll try to correct them. ... I do plan on checking out the stories of those who've reviewed... I figure you guys take the time to write a little review for me, I might as well check out some of your stories... weather I get a chance to review or not. I have clicked your profiles at least... and no I'm not a crazy stalker person…I plan on reading some of your stories if I can find the time… I have very little of that with this job sadly…. Sorry it's taking forever...

I've been working on this in-between shifts and lunch brake. Things have been **insane** around here lately. I can't wait to start on the next chapter of this hehe! Even though I do move a bit slow at some points but don't worry … It's getting fun! I've talked it over with a friend using her as a sounding board... and worked out a few things... That phone convo resulted in both of us squeeing and her going "Oh MY GOD!" **Repeatedly**.. and another of.. "YOU'RE EVIL!" " Reviewers! They are going to **kill** you!.. and **I'll** write you hate mail!" after taking to her about upcoming chapters / stories in the series….. Honestly its not my fault... I'm just writing the story as Amber is telling it to me. Literally… I'm just putting it down into my own words.

**One reviewer was afraid of the last chapter being the ending?!** Ohh Heaven's nooo dear..… hehe… 1. That would be waaay to easy... and 2 … well... I can't really tell you 2 yet. (Grins)

The original length of the Amber/ Prime series was going to be 3 stories… **it will be longer**… I just can't get everything in, in 3... and do so properly. I like to develop things... characters and stuff aka I want you to actually feel like you know everyone as I do…. and I've neglected my Diary… which Ratchet will probably kill me for, _if_ he ever finds out... I'll need to get to work on the next chapter of that soon too.

Sideswipe: Hiya Mini! Frag you're working on that thing again?!

MiniMedic: I haven't updated in forever shut up..

Sides: (pouts) I'm beginning to think you don't love us anymore.

MiniMedic: Please...(rolls eyes) I have to keep your fans happy now don't I?

Sides: Ohh.. I have fans? Bet I have more than Sunny! (beams)

MiniMedic: (sarcastic) I'll be sure to run a poll one of these days..

Sides: o.o You can do that!?

MiniMedic: Oh God… NO! (Glares) Don't start with Sunny.. The medics have enough work to do without you two hurting one another. Where is he anyway?

Sides: Remember that can of Wax a reviewer sent him for Christmas?… yeah…... So.. How are you feeling?... You're foot better?

MiniMedic: I'm fine… (Glares at him then whispers) Shut **UP**!.. 'You know who' is in his office!

Sides: (grins) Voltamort?

MiniMedic: Ha Ha

Sides: (leans over me with his optic twinkling, whispers) I know…(grins speaking a little louder) Oh so you're still **hurting**.

MiniMedic: (hisses at him glaring) shut up!

Ratchet: Mini…What's wrong? (From his office doorway)

MiniMedic: Nothing Ratchet. (Glares at Sideswipe) You jack ass!

Sides: (Grins whispering) Paybacks a bitch….

MiniMedic: (hisses) Don't you dare….

Sides: (cocks his head innocently) Really? Then why did I catch you **limping** in the cafeteria? You know if you're foot really was fine.. Then wouldn't it have **healed** by now?

Ratchet: What? (Optics narrow at me) Explain **Now**.

MiniMedic: (glares at sides) I'm going to kill you..

Sides: (acts surprised) You mean she **didn't** tell you?... She **hurt** her foot a while back... thinks she did in a **field** **mission**.

MiniMedic: (panics at the medics glare) It's ok Ratch! ... I mean we were busy. And there were so many repairs to make.. I mean Cliffjumper's arm was torn** clean** **off**.. and it's nothing serious…Epp! Don't do that! (Ratchet grabs me and puts me and my laptop on a medbay table)

Ratchet: Primus ... I never thought I'd say this... but Thank you Sideswipe.. (Glares at me) she tends to neglect her own health when a patient is involved.

MiniMedic: (huffs) oh like you don't?

Ratchet: (Glares) How long have you had this injury?

MiniMedic: (scowls not looking at him).. few weeks..

Sides: (running out the medbay doors) Over a MONTH!

Ratchet: **MINI!**

MiniMedic: DAMN IT! …. See you guys next chapter… if I live that long... I've got to deal with a pissed CMO at the moment…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

**How does this work again?**

**By: MiniMedic**

**Chapter 11**

(Optimus)

_How is it going?_ Ratchet asked me via a private com link snapping me from my thoughts. We had been traveling a few hours in silence, most of the humans recharging peacefully. _… Have you resolved your issues?_ The medic asked patiently. The optics of my holoform sifted to view the femme' whom was still glaring at me.

_Not __**quite**__…_ I informed the medic.

_I see.._ Ratchet commented dryly.

_She does not seem to be in the mood for conversation my friend… _I informed him in dismay._ 'Aside from that… What __**exactly**__ do I say? _. "_I'm sorry I threw you off a cliff and into a intergalactic war… I hope we can still remain friends"…Does not seem appropriate..' _I thought carefully keeping my thoughts privet and cut off from the CMO and youngling. Then chuckled to myself as I reflected on the sarcastic thought... I'd been around Amber too long.

She yawned dazedly snuggling back against my interior. Long auburn hair brushing against the sensitive 'leather', reminded me very much of a sparklings soft armor, although Bumblebee was never quite **that** soft.

"My alt mode has another compartment in the back with a recharge berth… You may rest there if you wish. Perhaps it will be more comfortable?" I offered as she yawned again onlining her grayish blue optics to give me a halfhearted glare.

"I know... and no thanks.." she huffed. Frowning the small femme stared at me as if contemplating something. "So… you're male right? .. I mean your holoform looks male." She moved hesitantly poking at my holoform with her uninjured foot.

"By human definition I am what you would consider male..." I smirked in amusement noticing her look of almost morbid fascination, watching the area static around the tip of her boot as it fazed through my holoform's side.

"Does that hurt?" she asked poking me again.

"No." I smiled.

"So.. You were in me right?…. God that sounds so wrong….." she muttered and I cocked an optic ridge at her. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes and yes." I fought the urge to grin apparently her processor wasn't fully online.

"So… that means you saw and heard everything I did right?" Amber cocked her head at me in contemplation.

"Correct… we shared.. I experienced everything as you did. I must say…The sense of taste is quite remarkable." I answered gearing down and switching lanes.

"Wait.. so… you saw and experienced … **everything**?" the youngling sat up a bit straighter seeming to online a bit more.

"Yes." I answered puzzled at the awkward feeling that was coming through our link.

"Oh…" she deadpanned simply. The femme' paled slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired.

"No.." Amber commented staring blankly. "Well I mean… just …the thought of someone **watching** you pee is a **bit** …unnerving… and wrong... and…Wait...that.. that time in the shower.. you.. did you?." She shifted clearly uncomfortable and refusing to look at me.

"Yes… I saw your form briefly before adjusting my vision." I answered truthfully and immediately felt her embarrassment flood the link, her faceplates paled before coloring slightly.

'_Oh my God he saw me __**naked**__!' _Amber nearly screeched clearly unaware of sending me the though.

"My apologies for any… inconvenience." I flinched.

"It's… it's... ok. I mean... you didn't really have a choice… Much …did you?" The girl fidgeted scooting farther away from my holoform.

"I'm afraid not.." I smiled glad that we were at least talking. "May I ask you something?"

"Um...Yes?" Amber confirmed looking at me nervously.

"If you knew of the recharge berth in my alt mode... why did you not recharge there earlier, on our first encounter?" I switched lanes to avoid a careless diver and turned on to a less traveled road.

"What?" the girl blinked at me. "Oh... you mean when I fell asleep in the seat?" I nodded. "Weell.. um. I grew up around truckers…" Amber shifted in the seat.

"Yes?" I prompted puzzled again by the awkward feeling coming from her... Was there some human custom I was forgetting? The girl cleared her throat.

"Well at the time I thought you were just a **regular** truck... not some giant alien.." she fidgeted again, her long auburn hair tickling my interior. " Specifically a **previously** **owned** normal truck… and well truckers, although their often good people.. aren't always known for being.. Um… just some of them are kinda…. Immoral? …. In.… certain areas? and I…um… I wasn't sure if anyone had...well. "The girl cleared her throat again, clearly uncomfortable and seemingly unsure of what to say. I quickly ran a search on the Internet and mentally balked at what she was implying.

"I assure you Miss Rain.." I chuckled, unable to stop a light hum of amusement in my alt-mode and holoform "No one has **ever** preformed a mating ritual inside my alt mode."

(Amber)

My face burned and at that moment I just wanted to crawl under a rock and **die**. Swallowing hard I noticed the trucks slight shaking.. Was he….Was he **laughing** at me? I glared at him.. Well how was I supposed to know!? I blinked.. _'Oh God.. I can't believe this…. I'm talking to an __**alien**__ truck.. about.. about __**this**__ of all things!'_

"God.. I just.. I can't believe." I stammered my face still burning. Optimus glanced at me with light smile, glowing blue eyes shining in amusement. _'Actually his holoform doesn't look __**that**__ bad…' _I shook my head trying to dislodge the thoughts_ ' Gah! No! No! No! No! NO! Bad thoughts! Bad! He's an __**alien**__ for Christ's sake!' _

' _Why thank you for the compliment my friend... I'm glad you approve.'_ Optimus' voice teased and I felt like my face was going to burst into flames.

'_Oh shut up!'_ I mentally barked at the tendril laughter curling from him.

'_Why my dear…I haven't said a thing.'_ Optimus' deep voice smiled innocently.

"God this is… this is too much...I... Just.. That's it.. Stop!" I commanded glaring at him.

"What?" He stared at me bewildered.

"Stop the Truck! Stop... **You** ... Just **STOP**!" I repeated agitated.

"I'm afraid I cannot… These road conditions are inappropriate. Do you require medical attention? Are you injured?" His voice held concern and I almost felt guilty. Almost.

" No... I'm**pissed**!" Slamming my boot down on the dash, careful to make sure the heel didn't hit, I winced at the tremor of pain the action caused in my ribs. Ignoring it I crossed my arms and stared out the window. "I've done **everything** you've asked and I'm**still** going to end up a lab rat. My family is probably worried**sick**! I failed in warning the Airport and my friends are dragged into this whole mess. Not to **mention** we may be suffering from some God-knows-what alien condition and I'm stuck with **you**!"

"I wasn't aware my presence was so undesirable." Optimus' voice responded coolly and I flinched.

'_Great Am… be a bitch to one of the nicest guys you've ever met…even if he's not human.' _My mind sighed."Please don't tell me you just heard that.." I half-heartedly glared at the holoform in the drivers seat. Optimus' lips twitched and his eyes held an ever-amused good-natured light. " Damn it " I grumbled. "…You know... you really suck at being a human male… it's so damn hard to stay mad at you."

"Ah.. and why are you supposed to stay mad at me?" he questioned a light tone.

"Because you're male….if you were solid I think I might hit you" My lips twitched despite my mood, I really couldn't stay mad at him. We decided to stop at a fast food joint along the way. Ratchet's protests were noted, several times in fact by the Autobot leader.

Switching vehicles I rode in Bumblebee with Sam. Ratchet didn't trust the Twins enough to carry me. Lorie and April rode in Sunstreaker, the yellow Twin wasn't happy about carrying **anyone** but they at least hadn't kicked anyone's door panel. Violet and Gwen rode in Sideswipe, resulting in a race on less populated roads, much to Ratchet and Optimus' disapproval. The medic threatened the mischievous pair consistently; Jazz played the ever-charming chauffeur to Stephanie, who I thought was going to end up permanently red due to embarrassment at the Porsche's shameless flirting.

'_I swear if Stephie tells me she's fallen for him I'll scream.'_ I sent to Optimus who chuckled. Ratchet had asked that we not communicate via our link but it was almost second nature now. That and the fact that our link was so obviously open we couldn't help but pick up on one another, even if we tried to close it off. A few moments later a metallic shout was heard as well as a squeal of tires. The caravan stopped on the side of the less traveled rode. "What in the world?" I poked my head out of Bee's window. The camero was shaking in amusement.

"It appears there's been an accident." The lightly British voice replied. Sam and I shared a horrified glance before bolting out of the car. There we found a pissed Sunstreaker, Ratchet ordering him **not** to transform, a nearly crying April and a soaked Lorie.

"I.. I.. didn't mean too.." April stammered wringing an empty orange soda bottle in her hands.

"Oh… no…" My eyes widened at the site and I quickly put two and two together. "You guys **didn't**!"

'_Primus..'_ Optimus thought picking up on my conclusion a tendril of amusement ran through our link.. The mech mentally sighed. _' The twins will be the death of our medic or me…. Which ever comes first. …'_

"What happened?" Sam asked as Sideswipe's alt form convulsed in amusement. Violet and Gwen were laughing and in near hysterics seated inside the red sports car.

"You wanta know what happened?! That fragge'n thing **EXPLODED**! INSIDE ME!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"You did!" I gasp and clapped a hand over my mouth staring at Lorie and April who both exchanged worried looks.

"Did what? What's going on?" Lennox asked jogging up beside me with Stephanie.

"Well we hadn't had any in a while.. and I didn't need to drive.." April smiled sheepishly. " So we picked some soda and pixi-sticks up at the last truck stop."

"OH no!" Stephanie giggled as I covered my face in exasperation. "Well at least it matches Orange and yellow.." the red head offered through broken giggles.

"It's just a little soda Bro.. no big deal." Sideswipe chuckled.

"Just a little soda! JUST A LITTLE SODA?!" the yellow car growled. "It's sticky and wet and fragg'n Primus IT'S **DRYING** …ON MY **INTERIOR**!" Diva came to mind at the high-pitched panic lacing the lamberginie's voice and even I had to fight back giggles. From the way he was acting you'd think it was acid.

"It's a trick we use to do back in High school." I explained to Lennox and Sam, my voice muffled in my hands. "Take a bottle of orange soda.. Pour in a few pixi-sticks and cap the lid as tight as you can.. It fizzes like mad.. After a few minutes it stops fizzing and you can drink it…. But if you don't get the cap on in time..."

"**Boom**! Soda everywhere." Gwen cackled from inside the red twin. Lennox shook his head with a good-natured grin, walking back toward Ironhide whom was grumbling something about the Twins needing a processor upgrade. Sam twitched trying not to laugh.

After a quick stop at a drive through car wash Lorie changed clothing and we cleaned up the sticky mess inside Sunny; rubbing down the 'leather' until Sunstreaker was purring like a kitten and Sideswipe was positively jealous. Ratchet declared that we were not to try any experiments inside them **ever** again… and something about keeping Lorie and April as far away from Wheeljack as possible. We then switched vehicles again, heading on our way and found that we were all getting quite at ease with the giant 'death machines'.

That night we decided to keep moving and sleep in the mechs. We didn't have a problem with it if it got everything over with faster, however I was dreading getting to their base, testing wasn't something I was looking forward to.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

(Optimus)

"You seem tense…" I observed the femme' curled in my passenger seat. Her companions had long sense fallen into recharge inside Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"Just thinking..." she frowned brushing a stray lock of hair from her faceplates. " Or don't you know what I'm thinking?"

"I try not to pry.. Although I can tell your processor is whirling and.. You are agitated." I admitted. " Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"I'm sorry." Amber apologized resuming her preferred position with her back against my passenger door panel. "Bout earlier... I shouldn't have blamed you... None of this is your fault." She quietly stared at her boots as guilt flowed through our link.

" There is nothing to apologized for... no one is to blame." I reassured her shifting down a notch. After a few moments of silence the femme glanced up at me with a yawn.

"So…. You're from Cybertron?…. must be big." Amber commented.

"It was." I smiled. " Cybertron was destroyed long ago." I frowned at the memory feeling the pang of sadness that came with it.

"I'm sorry..." The femm' commented softly a thread of sympathy curled through the link.

"It was our own doing." I sighed, " We were foolish… letting our petty differences divide us... We were irresponsible with our resources, and then the war started… by the time we realized it ... We were too late." Amber shivered curling tighter into the seat.

"Guess humans and Cybertronians aren't so different.." She frowned worriedly. I shifted my optics studying her a moment.

"Very true." I smiled deciding I didn't like the look of worry etched on her faceplates. " I intend to see to it that Earth does not share that fate." The femm's optics blinked up at me.

"You'd really do that?... Try to save Earth?" she asked softly.

"Of course... Earth is our home now." I smiled sending a reassuring thread through the link.

"Optimus..." Her voice still held the calm soft tone. I quickly placed my sensors on her and noticed her systems slowly going into recharge.

"Yes?" I questioned. Amber looked up at me with a soft smile and a calm light in her optics. I knew that look... it was the same light my mechs had when we got word from a comrade or another one of us arrived safely. Hope.

"I think.." she yawned and curled into the seat, optics flickering as she fought off her inevitable recharge. " You're the best thing that's happened to this world in a very long time.." The femme drifted into recharge and I frowned my spark was surprisingly light... my processor however, quite heavy, I had much to contemplate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days went well and the femmes were almost completely at ease with us by the time we reached base. Late into the evening as the sun was setting I pulled into the military compound. It was an ideal place to land the Ark, imbedding it a few hundred feet below the now... human base…which was constructed several months ago.. Our human allies would function on the surface layer as a cover as well as to 'monitor our progress'… I had faith in the humans, that they would eventually come to trust us in time... I cannot say I blame their vigilance; Earth's first encounter with our race was far from a pleasant one.

We pulled into the military hanger and I deactivated my holoform as the door shut securely behind us. Primus it felt good to be 'home'. A section of the floor, slid back revealing the entrance to a hallway, leading to a mech-sized elevator; which in turn led to the Ark itself. Ironhide and the Twins had already transformed and were walking in toward the lift.

Bumblebee pulled up beside me letting out his recharge deprived charge and the exhausted femme's. Captain Lennox helped Stephanie to stand, as she nearly toppled over already half in recharge, and the others were no better some only serving to online just enough to voice their displeasure before being herded half offline toward the base by Ratchet and Jazz. Amber slept peacefully in my passenger seat and I was reluctant to wake the femme', having found that she didn't rest to well on the road and was finally getting a decent recharge. But I needed to transform and using our link gently nudged her processor.

"We there yet?" The femme yawned stretching tiredly.

"Yes…forgive me.. I must transform.." I answered quietly opening my door for her. I focused on trying to keep the link closed and my voice low, refraining from speaking directly through our link to avoid instigating another 'headache'. Ratchet had insisted that Amber couldn't take any pain medication for at least 24 hours, however much her pain displeased him, he needed her systems free when they began testing… Not that the femme' minded, she hated taking medication with a passion.. However 'migraines' were an exception to the rule. She slowly uncurled herself and climbed from my cab and I transformed from a safe distance.

"So... where we goin'" the femm' mumbled rubbing her optics sleepily. Her posture slumped she looked as though she was going to collapse…

"To the Ark... I'm afraid it is a decent distance for one so small… " Kneeling I offered her my hand.

"What.." Her tone sharpened, as did her stance suddenly more online than before. Grey blue eyes glared tiredly up at me.

"I meant no offense… I just realize that due to your physical condition you are in a weak state and..." I started feeling her mind set, despite the block I had set up. The female was tired, nervous and now felt insulted.

"No thank you.. I can walk." Amber stated stiffly her voice tired but firm as she headed for the sloping hallway following the others. I stood and joined her keeping my pace slow as to not completely leave her behind... Thankfully the lift wasn't far even by human standards albeit it did take us a little longer to get there.

Once there I found that our companions had waited on us… Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet all had handfuls of humans curled close to their sparks. The poor creatures were now exhausted, terrified but very much fully online. April pale faced and frightened was latched onto the medics thumb as if her very life depended on it. The others were curled close to their host's carcass, as if they were welded to them. The only ones who seemed perfectly at ease with the elevation were Sam, Lennox and surprisingly Gwen. The Femme even went so far as to curl into the nook between Bumblebee's neck armor, much to Ratchet's irritation. Bumblebee was careful not to move as Gwen hugged his neck contently. We entered the lift and the medic shot me a look before opening a com.

_You could have carried her_.. He sent me heatedly as the lift started its decent. The humans jumped startled before adjusting to the movement. Amber leaned against my foot tiredly.

_I offered her assistance.. I'm not sparkles my friend... She refused_. I replied glancing down at her worriedly.

_Well offer __**again**_Ratchet scowled at me_. I would but the rest of us have our hands full... Quite literally… I sent a message for the others to be clear of the medbay area.. no need it frightening them more than necessary._

_Haha who tha' humans or tha' mechs? _Jazz smirked.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to accompany me?" I offered looking down at the girl; the femme immediately straightened her stance.

"Of course..." Amber stated tiredly. "I can walk beside you."

"Hehe in case ya didn't notice darl'n .. We're a lil' bigger'n you…. Kinda makes walk'n beside us bit difficult." Jazz grinned trying to persuade the stubborn femme with his charm.

"That doesn't mean I can't." she replied her jaw set and her head held high. " I have legs... I'll use them."

_Heh.. Kinda reminds me of another femm' I use ta know.._ Jazz smirked down at the little stubborn human.

_Elita.. _I answered before I realized, tilting my head and studying the little human… and for a split astro-second I could imagine Elita, that exact same stance…head held high, face-plating set, optics bright with determination and a fierce stubborn streak.. _She does doesn't she.. _Through our friendship bonds I felt my friends shift uneasily at the light pang of sadness that hit me. Amber's head shot up and she looked at me with worried optics.

_Who's that_? Bumblebee asked curiously through the comlink the mech probably would have been much to young to remember.

_I'll tell ya later kid.. _Jazz offered.

' _Optimus… are you alright?' _Her thoughts tugged at the mental barrier and I let it loosen slightly.

'_Yes..'_ I answered keeping the thought soft. _'You felt that?'_

'_Yeah…are you sure you're ok there Tiny?.. What happened?' _the femm' inquired and I felt empathy and concern lace the thoughts.

'_I was remembering something from very long ago…'_ I replied stilling my emotions. _'Tiny?'_ I hummed in amusement. That was quite ironic.

"I want'a walk! Let me walk! Please!" April all but begged clinging to Ratchet's thumb.

"Damn it you better not leave me up there! If I'm dieing you can bet your sweet ass I'm take'n you with me!" Lorie stated from Ratchet's other hand.

"OH.. What a great friend you are!? What the hell kind of friendship is that?!" April cried.

" Yeah.. Remember that ' Take one of them' line?.. Screw friendships, we're married remember that online thing! Till **Death** do us part Bitch! And I ain't die'n first! " Lorie countered as the rest of the girls broke out into nervous giggles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Amber)

"Wow, Lorie it's a good thing you hadn't married Violet instead... You two would have killed one another long ago." I couldn't help but grin speaking a little louder in order to be heard… the mechs looked totally confused. I was thankful for my friends barter though, it was taking my mind off the completely foreign and open environment. Tall gray walls surrounded us on all sides... it felt odd... Physically it felt like any other metal, sounded like any other metal.. I even tapped it to make sure. But for some reason I couldn't shake the light humming feeling in my mind... the tingling sensation that ran through my spine, just barely noticeable, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I glanced up at the Autobot leader…it wasn't him... Optimus felt 'warmer'…but this defiantly wasn't him, it wasn't a bad feeling... just different. I decided to chalk it up as nerves for the time being… that was probably all it was.. just nerves..

"Aww.. I'm lonely now.. Seeing those two, their such a cute couple.. Am.. will you marry me?…" Violet asked looking down from her perch in Jazz's hand. I grinned up at her.

"Hey hands off! She's mine!" Gwen snarled from Bee's shoulder and the medic about spazzed when she only held to Bee with one hand.

"**Both** hands on the mech !" Ratchet snapped and Gwen obeyed grinning at the ambulance. I got the impression that if the medic hadn't had his hands full he would have snatched her off of Bumblebee right then and there, as though she were his unruly toddler who'd just climbed on top of the den bookcase.

"Wait… you're spark mates?" Bumblebee asked his optics looking at all of us, being extremely careful in his movements... and we couldn't help but burst out laughing at his confused innocent expression.

"Aww I'll marry you." Stephanie batted her eyes and smiled at Violet from Jazz's other hand.

"Well ladies you just made a lot of soldiers happy." Lennox laughed from Bee's hand catching on to the joke as Sam and the rest of the mechs looked completely bewildered.

"They aren't really married.." I smiled up at Optimus. The Autobot leader hummed lightly and held an amused expression in his optics.

"Are you kidding my mom would **freak**.." April commented. " It was just some online fake certificate gag.."

"Does that mean you**don't** love me?" Lorie gasped her blue eyes wide. " I want a divorce!"

"HA! No one loves you!" Violet taunted.

"Aww I love you!" Stephanie chimed in bouncing in Jazz's hand before remembering where she was then latched on to his finger with a squeak.

" I ain't gona let ya fall darl'n" the silver mech grinned curling his fingers around her a bit more securely.

"Hey you're suppose to love me!? Two timer!" Violet cried in mock outrage. "Weddings off! "

"Aww… no wedding?" the red head pouted. " Am will you marry me?"

"She's taken remember.." Lennox smiled joining in on the prank.. "However Sammy boy here…" the captain patted the now stuttering teen on the shoulder.

"EWWw boooyss" Stephanie made a face. "But they have coodies"

"Coodies?" Ratchet commented puzzled and we giggled.

"Hey Am.. Can I marry Stephy too?" Gwen asked craning her head to see me over the yellow mechs armor.

"Sure... I don't mind sharing." I grinned up at her .

"Wait.. Does that mean Amber the **saint** is a two timer!?" Lorie gasped as April gaped.

"No.. it means she's a polygamist besides. It's more for me if they both kick the bucket." I smiled as the group giggled.

"OHH .. Dang.. Ouch Am... That's 10 points." Gwen grinned as the elevator stopped and I grabbed Optimus foot to keep from falling over.

"Sorry." I apologized regaining my footing as Jazz, Bee and Ratchet walked out. As I stepped out of the elevator making sure to stay clear of giant feet.. I couldn't help but notice the glare Ratchet shot Optimus before heading down the hallway at a much faster speed. _'. Is Ratchet ok??'_

"He is irritated..." Optimus answered and I noticed he walked much slower.. his stride shorter but I still had to keep a brisk pace to keep up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I did not carry you... even if it was not your wish, he also believes you are in no condition to be walking... You are his patient now... and Ratchet is known for being … protective..." He answered quietly. " Are you certain you wouldn't like me to ..."

"I can walk." I interrupted.. I know I was being stubborn ... but just because these guys were giant aliens didn't mean I was an invalid and I'll be damned before they started coddling me like some freak'n kitten. … Southern pride, that hardheaded streak that both my parents had… can't say I didn't come by it honest. " So… where is it.?" I asked at little out of breath, tiring to ignore the ache that slowly crept into my legs and sides from the speed.

"Next door down." The mech answered politely and I looked up to see the door in question only a few feet away.

'Thank God..' I mentally sighed and Optimus chuckled. ' Oh Ha Ha… I'd like to see you get shrunk and see how you like it ' I huffed

"If you recall my dear I was.." Blue optics flashed in amusement down at me as his mirth was made clear through our link. _' Ah.. what was that term Violet used…? I believe you've been.. POwned?' _

"Haha!" I cracked up giggling as we entered the medbay, the huge door swooshing open. That word just sounded so odd coming from such a regal voice. I looked up to find a green, white and gray mech watching me intently. Two head-fins flashed blue and he seemed to be beside himself with excitement.

"Ah there they are!.. my this female is giving off quite a different energy signature" He all but pounced kneeling quickly beside me bring his huge head closer to me. Bight intelligent optics examined me and I quickly jumped back behind Optimus' leg for protection. Who the hell was this guy?… he reminded me of the perky doctor that gave me my MRI…

"Amber Rain. May I introduce Wheeljack.. Our current inventor and scientist." Optimus hummed amused.

'_I thought I said I **DIDN'T** want to meet him!'_ I hissed through our link

'_I'm afraid it couldn't be helped my dear.. if it helps he is also Ratchets best friend.'_ Optimus's voice hummed in my head .. he was clearly enjoying this. I

'_Oh wonderful..'_I huffed looking around for my friends. The room was all metal and set up similar to an operating room. And looked more like something out of star trek than anything else, but I didn't have time for sightseeing. I was keeping my eyes on the new alien.. he looked like he'd be more than happy to dissect me .

"Jacks! Stop scaring the humans!" Ratchet scolded from the doorway of a near by room. He glanced at me. ".. We've prepared adequate arrangements for you" the medic informed before retreating into the room. I nodded jogging tiredly to the side room; Wheeljack's optics studying every movement made me all the time more uncomfortable.

I looked up to find my friends were indeed there.. Assuming that Ratchet and Jazz were speaking to my friends and not the table top.. Crap.. Now just how am I suppose to get up there.. I thought tiredly looking up at the huge metal 'table'. The adrenalin rush of being in a new place was steadily wearing. Optimus kneeled offering his hand again. _' Would you like some assistance… or have you recently acquired the ability to jump two stories?' _I glared at him and the mirth that was radiating through our link.

'_You know for some noble, fearless, leader …you can be a smart ass.' _I scowled and he laughed, large form shaking slightly and blue optics bright. _' You drop me and I'm haunting you for the rest of your mechanical life' _I stated climbing into his large hand and sitting in his palm.

'_We wouldn't want that now would we..'_ Optimus chuckled and moved slowly, lightly placing me on the table with my friends. After climbing down I noticed that there were a few human sized beds set up … the table top was large so there wasn't much fear of falling off.. The girls stood huddled together; apparently their own rush was wearing off as well, they looked half dead.

"Oh guys.. I'm so sorry." I muttered making my way to them Stephanie immediately hugged me tiredly. "Where's Will and Sam?" I asked noticing the two weren't with us.

"their in another room.. just beside this one" the red head answered me.

"Alright the rest of you OUT!" we jumped as Ratchet barked. Jazz Bee and Optimus bid is rest well and quickly filed out. Even Optimus looked nervous.. Ratchet wasn't that bad was he?

"But.. But.. testing.." the light voiced inventor protested looking as though he had just been kicked.

"Jacks do they look like they're in **any** condition to be undergoing tests at the moment?" The medic asked heatedly. Wheeljack looked at us thoughtfully.

"No.. I suppose not.." He sighed in disappointment.

"Tomorrow.. Once they've recharged…." Ratchet replied all but pushing the other mech out.. "Now.. as for you.." the medic turned his hard gaze at me and I froze.. Ok.. maybe he could be that bad… " That stubborness may work on Prime... but you won't be pulling any of those stunts with me youngling… am I understood?"

"I.. um.." I stammered as Stephanie half way hid behind me… however difficult seeing as she was bigger than I . " Yes sir.."

"Good." The medic nodded satisfied. "Now recharge.. You'll all be needing it." He walked toward the door and pressed a button dimming the lights.. Then paused before completely leaving the room "Ah.. yes.. Welcome to the Ark."

"Thank you... I think..." Gwen stated as we all looked at one another.. what the hell had we gotten into?

A/N

MiniMedic: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It is very much appreciated… it really does make dealing with things around here a bit easier…. and Ratchet can't seem to understand why I squeal in delight every time I get a review… I'm very surprised… I had heard that people hate 'OC's' ….Finally! I've been able to get hold of Amber… apparently there's some stuff going down... dunno what.. She's not allowed to talk about it ... but it's got her worried... The Decepticons have been laying pretty low and that's got her antsy too…Hot Rod took us both out into town the other day …. You know.. get some interaction with 'normal' people just a brake from everything ... it really did wonders for both of us.

Ratchet: (putting his tools away) She needs a brake more often.. slagg'n youngling pushes herself too hard..

MiniMedic: Hmm kinda like someone else I know… you know Ratch..it wouldn't hurt you to take some time off..

Ratchet: (snorts) I have work to do….

Sideswipe: Mini's right! (Throws his arm over Ratchet's shoulder) You need a break… kick back relax with a nice cube of high-grade.. Some one else can take over for a while.. Aid or .Wheeljack…

Ratchet: (Optic twitches shrugging Sides' arm off) Yes and you would be quite happy to terrorize them wouldn't you… pit spawn..

Sideswipe:… (grins) well.. ya know TopSpin is ..

Ratchet: Absolutely not! No way in **Pit** is that glitch getting anywhere near **my** patients! (Snorts) .. and he call's himself a field medic….He doesn't let his own patients have near enough recovery time! … I'm resourceful but frag! (Growling)… He put Whirl back together with Super Glue for Primus' sake!

Sides: hmm.. I guess this would be a bad time to mention that human space program uses Super Glue to repair their spacecrafts…. Hey!.. now Ratch.. put down the chair.. OW! Fragg'n Primus! MINI!

MiniMedic:..Hey you got yourself into it (smirks).. first time I've seen him throw a chair though… guess he really does throw what ever he can get his hands on.. Hey Ratchet! There's a screwdriver to your left.. No.. your**other** left.. There ya go!

Sides: Not helping! (Ducking behind a medbay table trying to make a brake for the door)

MiniMedic: (grins) what was that you said….pay backs a bitch…(Whispers) .. Looks like their goin'a be at it a while...


	12. AN

A/N

Hiya guys! … Nope … not dead yet... but I bet some of you are ready to shoot me! (Grins) I am still working on this … believe it or not …I've had a little bit of down time recently and have been trying to work on chapters for all of my writing at the same time… All 3… everything needs a good long update … this story has been put on the backburner a bit too long…. I hope to fix that.

I apologize that it's taking me so long… if you guys have lost interest; I understand completely… it's happened… There's one author I'd like to chain to her desk. (twitch) That woman literally hasn't updated in **years**. …

BUT! To those of you who **are** sticking with me.. I have a bit of an "I'm sorry… please don't kill me.. I heart you gift"

Sides: (grins) Even though some of them have probably already seen it …

Mini: Hey!.. I'm trying to cover my ass here shut up!

Sides: (beams) I know!

Sunny: (smirks) …watching you squirm is entertaining..

Mini: (glares) Kiss . My. Ass.

Sunny: (snorts) I wouldn't give you the privilege..

Mini: (Hisses) How much of that pretty paint job do you wanta keep…

Ratchet: Mini… you do realize they're only enjoying this… (Glares at the mechs) She's still in no condition for this…

Sides: (pouts) Aww ruin all our fun… it's been a while sense she got riled up… (grins) Besides it's always fun to hear her chew you out

Ratchet: -_- I'm sure….and for good fragg'n reason!

(Sighs) ANYWAY! … For those of you that HAVEN'T seen it... (Shoots Sides a glare) and if the link still works... There is a link to the Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen Trailer on my DeviantArt Journal… as well as a link to the screen caps. (grins)

(Puppy eyes) Forgive me?

Sunny: (scoffs) Primus…That was pathetic..

Mini: (growls picking up a sanding block to launch at him) Alright that's it!

Ratchet: (picking me up lightly) I agree…(glares at the Twins) You two OUT..

Sides: (whines) But. Ratchet… We just..

Ratchet: (glares) NOW …(watches the two sulk out of the room) .. Now… you need to calm down. (Plops me lightly back I my chair)

Mini: (Blinks)… wait.. you're not going to make me go to bed or… anything..

Ratchet: So long as you keep your system's cool no..

Mini: o.O

Ratchet: (walking back in his office… mumbles) You know...I've missed working with you too..

Mini. O_O What the Hell?! .. ok.. There HAS to be some Decepticon conspiracy going on..

Red Alert: (standing in the door way) Reporting as scheduled…WHAT?! What Conspiracy!?

Mini: (face palms) Oh shit..

Red Alert: I knew you were working for **them**! Security breach!

Mini: Red.. Will you relax!… I'm not..

Red Alert: Don't you try to deny it! (Alarms start to go off)

Ratchet: What the FRAG?! .. (Glances from Red to me) WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Mini: NOTHING! … I gotta deal with this.. I hope you guys have fun with the trailer … Fragg'n Hell .. Ratchet's gona kill me..


End file.
